


Rock my world

by DoMa_coma



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Bisexual Waverly Earp, Cheating, Difficult Decisions, Drama, Drunk Nicole Haught, F/F, Fighting, Fluff, Freeform, Heartbreak, Kissing in the Rain, Lesbian Sex, Musicians, Nicole is musician, Regret, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 53,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoMa_coma/pseuds/DoMa_coma
Summary: Nicole Haught is an American famous music star, mass women and men dream about her fantasizing... she is great guitar player... player in general ... what happens when Haught meet specific shy brunette from small-town
Relationships: Nicole Haught/Shae Pressman, Waverly Earp & Chrissy Nedley, Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Champ Hardy, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 113
Kudos: 460





	1. No Gosh... you are gorgeous

"Yo, babygirl... come here for a second" Wynonna yelled from her office making the brunette jump surprised while wiping the bar

"What's up?" the petite brunette entered the office spotting her sister with furrowed eyebrows messing with a huge pile of documents in front of her, the older rose her eyes and smiled widely

"First thing" she pointed a finger in the air, placing her heavy boots on the table with the thud

"No way, I will do this all paperwork myself, it's shitty shit so, please ... please, baby girl, help me with it... we are in this together..." she added with pleading eyes waiting for any response but Waverly only rolled her eyes and sighed heavily nodding all the same

"It's all really?" she placed her hands on her hips 

"No... this time ... I remembered" Wynonna started and stood from her chair holding some envelope she approached her younger sister with a little smile

"It's your birthday today ... see I remembered, so I got you something ... and also happy birthday" adding slowly knowing that she haven't been the greatest sister but she tried, she wanted to be there now and forever

Waverly looked at her sister stunned mouth wide agape, she blinked many times and with teary eyes hugged crushing hug her sister, who chuckled with teary eyes herself

"okay don't be so sappy... open it up" she hurried petite brunette

"you didn't have to" Waverly smiled widely opening the envelope slowly with shaking hands and raised her gaze when she saw the gift

"Okay soo tell me how you made it, I tried to book it myself it was impossible ... the tickets were out in 5 minutes" brunette rumbled with surprised eyes 

"it's a funny story actually... you remember last time I got wasted...like soo fucking wasted I slept on the floor one week ago?...

well good time but yeah was totally wasted and I spilled all my bear on her... and she was really cool actually about it so I met her and we hang out possibly but I don't remember most of it... next morning I got to my wallet to check if I didn't lose anything and had 2 tickets for this... so you can go with your boy-toy or Chrissy" she explained chewing some bubble gum loudly snickering at the dumbfounded brunette

"Woah...woah... woah... you are here telling me... you met NICOLE FREKING HAUGHT and you possibly hang out aaaand she gave you tickets for her concert?" Waverly yelled astonished

"Yeah, something like that ... so ... ... go have fun... oh it's today" she shrugged nonchalantly and winked at her iter who all of sudden crashed them in another hug 

"Wynonna thank you soooo much... it's like the best, you sure you don't wanna come?" she asked quickly 

"Noooo, I have to do some of this bullshit ...so get Champ and get loose... still he is the worst...and you know that" she groaned thinking about her sister's boyfriend 

"Wynonna it's..." 

"I remember Purgatory limited dating option" she mimicked her sister

"Now go I already called Rosi to replace you" adding with smile and kiss on her forehead 

//

Waverly left the office stopping in her tracks when saw her boyfriend drinking beer with his gross buddies. She already noticed how he hungrily looked at her, snickering with his friends laughing and wiggling eyebrows about something. Sometimes she didn't know why she was with him but remembering the goods moments, he was always there, he could be good... sometimes

"Babe" he disturbed her flow of thoughts by grabbing her by her waist drawing her to his puffy chest and kissing her not so nicely making her groan in disgust in her head

"oh hi" she decided to smile sweetly he was her boyfriend there again

"You know ... today it's a special day" he smiled 

"Oh" she smiled maybe he is not so bad if he remembers about...

"yeah babe ... today I bit Pit's ass in the pool and won 50$" he stated proudly 

"oh congratulations, I have an offer" she dismissed already the whole fact 

"Oh yeah?" he wiggled his eyebrows tightening his grip on her

"I have 2 tickets for Haught ... you wanna go?" she asked hoping that maybe once they would go for something she wanted

"Baby, we could do this or this" with that he grounded his hips into her and she pushed him back with huff irritated 

"Champ I'm serious you going or what?" she turned back before leaving 

"ugh okay, I'll go" he huffed slightly annoyed but added

"when?"

"today... see you in 2 h" 

//

Waverly changed her outfit two times already deciding already on black jeans white crop top with a floral blazer and high pink boots. Putting some makeup and curling her hair she was ready to leave. She stopped in front of Shorty's again to pick up Champ who was about to wait in front of the bar. Oh, and why would he? She entered the bar and instantly spotted more than tipsy Champ Hardy laughing loudly at York's joke. 

"Champ, you ready?" she asked already slightly annoyed knowing, of course, he had to drink more

"We'll be late" she added hand on her hip gaining his attention

"Maybe we could stay... let's grab some beer and spent some time together here" he offered drunkenly with pouty lips

"Champ, Im going ... so you going or what... I have tickets for a concert I have wanted to go for 2 years now" frustrated separated leaving already hearing that he stood and followed her 

"You know it's in Calgary so you can sleep it off" she started her jeep, pity that Chrissy is ill though ...

"Baby, I'm sorry ... I will sleep it off and we will have fun together as before... I promise" he mumbled already falling asleep

//

"Fudgenuggets, Champ we are late... the gates are already open... I won't be able to see anything ... great" she muttered and pulled Champ by hand in the middle of the crowd

'NOW... Welcome ... NICOLE...NICOLE HAUGHT' 

Despite many grunts and curses from others, somehow Waverly and Champ managed to jostle in the outset of the huge crowd just in time. Loud applause and girls' screams made Waverly rose her gaze seeing beautiful creature heading to the middle of the scene glowed by lights and gleams... Wavy furiously red hair cascaded her face just perfectly, smile presented her dimples and wide white smile, lips wearing red lipstick... white tight t-shirt exposing her toned abs, black leather jacket, black ripped jeans ... what a view was that... godness

"Woah she is hot as fuck!" Champ said out loud drooling a little bit breaking Waverly's admiration in once and reminding her of his presence

"Good evening everybody" Waverly heard in front of them, soft yet raspy voice... chill crossed her body

"Thank you, you waited for me... well less talking more fun soo guys" she shouted to her band 

"Let's play some music, shall we?" she offered chuckling making crowd silence chuckling in admiration, grabbed her electric guitar and smoothly started her first song with fanfare

_I forgot where it was_

_if it was a dream_

_because it's too nice_

_wait maybe you can see a spark_

_a moment, y're so strange with him_

Waverly sang with the whole crowd the words of the song, jumping, and dancing making redhead having fun herself, she danced with her guitar around the scene, playing with other members of the band. Her red hair messing with smooth dance moves, long fingers brushing strings vigorously. A smiling musician played her guitar letting the crowd sing next vers without her

_Maybe I'll go be nice_

_I think she won't even notice_

_that was a cruel time_

_nasty, illusory. how stupid I was_

_Yeah. y're a different person in sight for that_

_It's okay, you won't see me again_

_I'm not coming here anymore_

_you ask yourself. you'll ask. . . ._

_what this maid has to do with you_

_you can see it_

_He looks at you like me._

_you won't remember_

_you'll not remember me. . . ._

_the_ _heavens will give you a lot of ladies_

_you'll forget me_

_I'll forget you and me_

"Guys... you are amazing" redhead praised with a happy smile to the mike 

"Buuut... don't you think... that

maybe just maybe it's getting hot in here" making the people laugh and scream when she started to remove her leather jacket. Waverly felt a hot rush in her veins... it's normal... everyone is gaping at her, couldn't advert her eyes though from muscular arms revealed from the jacket and abs showing even more 

"What I missed?" Champ asked sipping beer, again she was reminded that he was there and even he left and she didn't notice... when she was about to reply, she heard soft voice again

"Let's slow a little bit... for once" she winked brushing her hair by her fingers 

"I'll give you piggyback, jump on my shoulders, you will see better" he offered quickly adding

"Don't spoil my beer baby" and for once she thanked God for his existence here, without a word she climbed on his shoulders squeaking happily

"I'm sure you know this one too" the redhead smiled already strumming slow notes on her guitar, leading her gaze in the crowd, winking at some girls, presenting her dimples few times, somehow she searched something in the whole crowd and all of sudden her eyes were on Waverly, the brunette felt a spark in each part of her body, gazing into those mesmerizingly soft chocolate eyes. Nicole smiled widely and without breaking, eye contact started humming and singing the first verse-making brunette's heart pumped wildly 

_I can see you peeking, it's so weird_

_I think your eyesight is confusing_

_There are so many other ladies here_

_And a place for your hands_

_And a place for your hands_

_And a place for your hands_

Waverly stared at her dumbfounded and little blush showed on her cheeks after Nicole freaking Haught winked at her direction after the last verse. Felling warm pulling in her belly, of course, she was excited, one of her favorite singers winked at her right now

_After the party, take me out for coffee_

_I'll tell you what and how, where the sea of tears comes from_

_Because I still can't understand_

_How easy it was for you to leave me like this_

_Like pieces of porcelain. I'm crumbling_

_So please tell me that although you want a piece of me_

Waverly still on Champ's shoulder gazing at the woman in front of her smiled shyly directly at her feeling already blush coming back, receiving a wide smile back...she didn't know what on earth was happenin' , literally, her boyfriend was beneath her and she was up doing what... 

The rest of the concert went smoothly, same magical during the entire time, Waverly caught Nicole's eyes some more times and for christ sake, she indeed felt it was becoming hot in here. Also during the event, Champ left to the bathroom and didn't come back, so when it was finished brunette decided to follow and find him. Checking the bar nothing, the hall nothing, she went to the bathrooms and heard gruntings and heavy breathing... Knocking on one of the stalls, heard the heavy voice 

"IT's kind of occupied here" OF FUCKING COURSE

"Champ... get the fuck out... the concert is over...

like our relationship..." she stated, no sad, just angry... again... it was enough of his lies and affairs, right then gave her a nasty feeling to be thinking about their relationship in years

"Baby... it's not..." he started pulling his pants and opening the door reveling his opened shirt and the blond trying to zip her skirt

"Oh really... so you didn't put your dick into this girl again Champ" furiously yield

"Baby...it's nothing we can still be together... she means nothing... it's you... only you, I love" he tried with a pout making girl next to her smirk 

"Are you hearing yourself... you are disgusting ... It's over, we're done" she stated furiously and left the toilets, feeling angry more at herself truly than at him she somehow turned up in the main hall in front of an empty scene. Sitting in the middle of the hall on the floor she started cry full of anger on herself, somehow relieved it was over... she was free. The brunette only wondered why it took so long to realize he was a jerk and her relationship full of lies and disgust. All of sudden she felt a soft hand on her back, snapping her head around rapidly 

"Hi" The brunette saw... her, kind smile, soft eyes full of worry watching her intensively 

"Oh god... Hi... I'm sorry, I'm probably not allowed to be here... I'm going" rumbling quickly, started to stand from the floor only to be stopped by her hands on her shoulders

"Stay... Something wrong... you were crying" simply started sitting in front of her in a respectable distance

"Don't worry, god I'm stupid, you don't have to... someone like you don't have to ... I will just go" she tried again stand and again was stopped

"Someone like me? I am about to feel offended?" redhead chuckled acting offended 

"No Gosh... you are gorgeous" Nicole raised her eyebrows chuckling making Waverly deadpanned and added

Not like that... I mean yeah like that... I'm a mess... sorry" brunette felt like an idiot crying in front of Nicole Haught... few words with her and she already made it to offend her

"what really happened..." redhead offered looking into her eyes once more 

"My boyfriend cheated me ... like 10 minutes ago... in toiled and now I'm here crying like an idiot but I am angry on myself and ... and" she started crying again with heavy sights

"He is a crapp ass then and isn't worthy of you" redhead stated as it was the most obvious thing in the word

"Yeah he is" chuckling a little bit and wiping some tears, looking up she saw still observing her redhead, somehow it brought her peace and clear mind, in second years with Champs seemed to be like one week, and truly she was kind of fine, relieved at most

"I'm Nicole. Nicole Haught" redhead extended her hand for a shake, making the brunette eyed her and her hand

"I know who you are... like everybody around ...Um Waverly Earp" she blushed again by rumbling and slowly reached Nicole's hand not believing what exactly is happening right now, made Nicole smile tough

"Waverly... are you still sad or angry?" kindly asked

"a little" redhead peaked at her watch

"Come with me... I mean we have a post-concert party... small one... come... please" the redhead smiled softly making the brunette's brows furrowed 

"It's okay if you don't want to" adding quickly seeing a reaction

"I mean you want me there? It's kind of big deal... I am not sure...and I could be the wet blanket sort of" explained shyly fidgeting with her bracelet

"It's no pressure but I would really want you there, just so you know" she winked casually playing with a ring in her finger, forcing brunette to the explosion of thoughts, should she drive Champ back? Screw him, Should she stay here? Alone? Should she just go? Nicole is music star hell... and who she is... it's quite an offer though, one life chance?

"Hey, come on it will be fun" redhead disturbed this flow of thoughts by touching her calve leaving her hand there, the brunette swore she felt a shiver and warm, incredible warm spreading from the touch, comforting 

"Okay" she answered mindlessly focused on the small gesture

"Fantastic!" in no time redhead stood in front of her with a stretched hand for her helping her to stand smiling dimpled smile

"Come with me" Nicole added with drawing voice


	2. Here's to rock and roll

"Haught!

Haught!

Haught!" entering the club they heard cheering, applauding, ovations from not so small crowd, that had to be a small party. The brunette looked at fairy hair, walking behind her who was receiving hugs, compliments and other nice words. Waverly felt a strange, little overwhelmed by all the situation. What she was doing here? She didn't seem to fit in... She was an outsider, unknown simple girl... what she was doing there... surreal, was about to turn and leave ... At the moment the brunette felt warm soft touch linking their hands, rising her gaze saw brown eyes on her smiling softly. In no time they found themselves in the snug with rest of the band waiting for the redhead

"Haughty" they whooped together praising good performance, one of them realized that they weren't exactly alone 

"Now, now... who do we have here?" approaching 

"I'm Waverly" she extended her hand to shake receiving strange look, blushing a little, in no time she was pulled to a tight hug

"We are hugging here darling, name John Henry, but call me Doc, and there Jeremy and Emma" he pointed at each smiling, who quickly hugged her, already eyeing how redhead observing her cautiously nodding and how all of sudden Emma kissed her on the cheek. Are they together? No... friendly manner mostly as well as arms wrapped around her waist ... The brunette blushed a little knowing Nicole Haught was a lesbian, she came out several years back, the whole America whispered about collections of her ,,gains,, .... headlines shouted 'New string on her guitar again!'

"So how was it, concert, you like it?" Doc asked quickly, disturbed by waitress giving them tequila shots 

"Good evening, I hope you will have fun entire night, I'm all yours" pretty blonde declared nodding left making Doc winked at snorting Nicole 

"So?" he continued 

"oh very, wonderful, I had so much fun and you are really storming" quickly responded feeling a little more comfortable, they were well normal? tried to have a conversation with her? still strange, she eyed slowly each one receiving thanks and all smiles 

"Hey... Let's do shots" the redhead cheered excitedly, everybody shook their tequila in the air, except Waverly, the redhead stopped each shifting to the smaller woman

"You?" raising her eyebrows

"I have to drive home, cannot drink" smile sadly eyes dropping

"Hey... Waverly... you need it... I will take care of the rest" handing her glass with a wink but seeing hesitant reaction she reached for her hand again and whispered encouraging

"Come on Waverly" the brunette looked at their hands with wide eyes blushing and taking her hand free and took quickly the glass smiling 

"Here's to rock" Doc shouted and clung their shots in air making everybody drink, already filling another 

"Here's to and" Emma shouted and did the same making Waverly's eyes wide

"Here's to roll" Jeremy redid all the same 

"You are crazy and 3 shots at the same time?" the brunette asked astonished feeling warm in her belly, losing a little bit

"little too spicy?" redhead all of sudden was closer to her, asking in her ear smirking fully, making her chuckle blushing all the same

"Here's to rock and roll" Nicole shouted next, gulping their fourth shot this night 

"Let's talk" redhead offered second after gulping a massive shot of tequila which made her little courageous even more, yep little tipsy 

"o-okay" brunette again started to be nervous didn't know why 

"you are nervous... but no need to be, are you feeling any better after?" asked stated simply showing kind eyes searching hers pulling off her jacket, already getting her attention

"How not be nervous here..." she groaned little speaking her mind due to booze, yes she was an Earp and she did well with alcohol thank you very much, but still four shouts one after one made work

"I'm just Nicole... and they are my friends since I remember" offered softly pointing at them, Emma was dancing with Doc and Jeremy talking with some random guy she didn't know

"Easier said..." she started with rolled eyes but felt a hand on her back and looked at Nicole smiling at her

"easy like that... tell me are you better?" she asked once again 

"Yes actually... freaking shit ticket... now I am easy" redhead rose eyebrows at that chuckling softly

"Ugh Nicole, not like that" she chuckled herself 

"nevertheless, good to know" answering in a raspy voice 

"tell me about yourself then" added fulfilling their shots

"It's not much to tell honestly" how was that Nicole could make her nervous in one second and in another easy talking and brave... It's unbelievable... actually think about it it's really confusing

"Come on tell me" 

"O-kkay what do you wanna know exactly?"

"What do you do? what are you passionate about? where do you live?" asking slowly handed them shots and clinging glasses cheers added

"Okay... so I'm bartender and running bar with my sister in Purgatory... It's small-town near..."

"No way! Purgatory?! I've been there last week... once I found out about Purgatory I wanted to go to hell even once... the wild night... I met a girl there...Wynonna? maybe? you know her?" 

"It's my sister" she winced a little embarrassed

"WHAT?! no way... I fucking love her!" she exclaimed making brunette feeling little bit strange inside

"I gave her tickets but didn't see her today..."

"Oh and my role coming in...today she gave me them on my birthday and she actually didn't want to...I'm so sorry If you would rather spend time with her" she started rumbling again

"ey, ey, ey stop here... I love-like it that you are here and for christ sake, you have a birthday today right? and you didn't tell me?" stopping for a minute

"SHOTS" she shouted loudly and all of sudden Waverly felt crashed in soft although tight hug, muscular arms flexing around her waist, feeling vanilla Carmel scent on her t-shirt or maybe skin... should be nervous although felt surprising peace and comfort, before she realized they pulled apart redhead reached bottle and pour them one more time challenging brunette with her gaze who only smiled in return. Thank god to Earp ability to drink

"So you are kind beautiful Purgatory woman, your passion?" asking again voice soft brushing her red hair with her fingers which once again caught the attention of brunette who very now wondered if she was attracted to the woman before or if it alcohol talking... hell with this... she will worry later 

"It's kind of boring"

"I'm sure it's not..."

"I-I love history and languages, especially ancient ones, well I do yoga and danced many years" she answered slowly and cautiously searching of a hint of boredom in redhead's eyes but found nothing

"It's incredible... I'm serious... just Woah, I feeling stupid now" the first time Waverly saw that Nicole was a little tipsier than her with those puppy eyes showing 

"What how?"

"Well I just make music... nothing more nothing less" shrugging 

"But you are gorgeous and ..." she groaned loudly shutting herself with hand on her mouth making redhead's eyebrows raise again

"You said it two times already" closing the distance a little more like she was telling the secret, chuckled and smirked 

"I'm sorry... you are not" she rumbled 

"I am not gorgeous?" she quirked eyebrows smiling, it was adorable when the brunette in seconds was a ball of rumbling 

"Nicole!" she laughed and pointed at her chest boldly 

"Waverly!" she shouted back laughing

"Dance with me" adding demanding 

"W-what?"

"Dance. with. me. Don't make me beg ... cause I will... ugh just come on" grasping petite's girl hand, lead them on the crowded floor. Nicole was holding her hand tight and spin her in the middle of the crazy dancing and jumping crowd. Seeing redhead so natural all smiling and moving smoothly, awoke some spark in her bones, laughing heartedly started dancing on her own, moving hips to the rhythm of the pumping music. She didn't notice that Haugth was observing her, in no time she felt a soft hands on her hips stopping her movements, familiar warm of body in front of her, hot breath on her ear feeling a shiver down her spine 

"I want to learn these" and with that encouraged her to move her hips once again, which she breathlessly did looking into her eyes mindlessly, the closer between their bodies was getting smaller with each beat of the song, boldly Nicole smiled dimples showing and pulled her by her hips to her body, instinctively Waverly wrapped her arms around redhead waist, overwhelming vanilla scent, moving muscles against each other... something flickered in Waverly's mind hell it's her birthday for once live her life fully... suddenly all the warm was gone Nicole pulled apart grinning took her hand and almost run back to the lodge

"House party now, let's go" she shouted to her friends excitedly, next turning her face whispered to the brunnette's ear

"You are goin, aren't ya?" Grinning dimples on full display 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestion or demands... ask or write me :)  
> Sorry changed little bit, now i know where this leads


	3. Why you came here?

"You live here?" Waverly asked stunned looking around, the redhead only nodded

"I thought that you've stayed a hotel or something like that" continuing making musician smirked who already was arranging music

"No why would I? It's mine" winking and pointing around in a big living room, on the wall were hunting colorful guitars, the whole system of stereo, in the middle 2 big couches with fluffy blankets, all so soft yet elegant and just Nicole, little hippy, a little vintage, little hard and elegant

"I'll go for more drinks to the kitchen" added and left, Waverly for a minute stood there watching everyone talking, laughing, some even dance around couches and oh well on a coffee table, Waverly still felt little tipsy from the club like pleasant loose, it's her freaking birthday she decided to let loose and remember that night or not. 

*It's your freaking birthday... take what you want for once* she high-fived herself in her thoughts and made way to the kitchen

"You need help?" asked entering the kitchen facing Nicole's back, who was ruffling through the cabinets

"Actually ... could you grab some lime from the fridge?" asked searching in her cabinets

"Nicole"

"Yes"

"Why am I here?" asked not so timidly, she was eventually herself, not nervous, not shy... enough of this shit, the redhead turned around eyebrows furrowed but still smiling and still some tipsy eyes yep exactly like a puppy

"You mean... it's you that wanted to help" chuckling

"I mean... why am I here... at the party... at the house... with you?" leaning on the countertop arms crossed

*silence*

Nicole smiled dimples showing, brushed her hair back with her hand and made slow steps towards the brunette stopping in front of her but with respectable distance, slowly eyed the petite woman from down

"I saw you there...in the crowd" started raspy looking into her eyes

"and" placing hands on each side of Waverly, trapping her and closing the distance not touching though, Waverly could feel the warmth from the redhead's body gulping 

*vanilla*

"and?" Waverly whispered face close 

"When... When I see something I like ... I don't want to wait" Waverly felt how Nicole whispered against her lips, shivered when Nicole caressed gently her cheek brushing millimeters apart her lips, she has never been more excited in her life

*CHRIST... What is she doing to me?! Are you going to kiss me now? PLEASE*

"Baby" Emma entered the kitchen with thud stopping abruptly when she caught the situation, already making them pull apart quickly, Nicole peeked at Waverly who well cursed whoever Emma was for her and smiled at Nicole's friend, avoiding Nicole's gaze

"oh right... We do body shots I thought you wanted to join" she wanted to ease a little awkward tension, excitedly offered pointing behind her

"Yeah let's do this" Waverly answered quickly and walked behind Emma, not waiting for Nicole

*okay, she kissed her on the cheek, hugged her not so friendly and now 'baby' ? oh no, you will not pack into this shit... and also... what the fucked happened... am I gay? lesbian? bisexual? ... why on earth I want her to make move so hard? checking? experiment?*

Someone broke her considerations by a loud yell next to her

"Doc and Emma!" 

"Neck" Nicole shouted smiling getting the attention peeking at her briefly

In the traditional way, Doc chuckling placed salt on wet from tequila path on her neck, licked it, in second drunk shot holding by Emma and took a slice of lime from her lips kissing her, receiving applause and cheering

"Next! Nicole and Emma... tummy" Some guy shouted already leading Emma on the table. She laid on the table and hitched her blouse up, letting Doc pour some liquor on her belly button and placing lime into her mouth

Waverly kicked her heels but watched the show anyway, raising her gaze perfectly catching Nicole's look when she licked the salt from her hand, she leaned and licked the alcohol from Emma tummy slowly still gazing Waverly in the eye making her shiver. Waverly couldn't break the contact, in fact, she felt hot in places where she shouldn't be now, but looking at the redhead who is licking slowly navel looking at her intensively and is it smirk? The redhead swallowed the booze and took softly the lime from Emma's lips quickly but with her fingertips which on the other hand made everybody groan, the musician winked in her direction 

*whatever play she is playing... I'm not part of this* she turned on her heel and left the living room to the garden which by the way was magical... tiny lights around the area, lots of trees and roses, it was different from the house inside. She sat on the swing battling once again with her thought when again she felt the soothing touch on her shoulder

"I like your jealous" she heard behind her back, snapping her head

"What? I'm not"

"well... than enlighten me... why you left" she asked sitting next to her dimple on full display somehow confident... her eyes shining in moon's light 

"I needed some fresh air" answering cooly not quite maintain eye contact and playing with fingers in her lap and stopped absurdly when Nicole's hands stop hers

"Waves" she started and placed her hand on her thing squeezing lightly to gain her attention, successfully the brunette looked into anywise darker even more brown eyes and didn't realize she held her breath as if nothing else mattered

"Why you came here?" the brunette asked whispering and brushed some hair behind her ear

"Waves... nothing" feeling how redhead leaned closer to her so their things were now touching, the small gesture could make her shiver, she couldn't help herself that was something about the ginger woman that undeniably attracted her, biting her bottom lip she caught the auburn hair woman eyeing her movement

"nothing is gonna to happen that you don't want" she whispered in low raspy voice and stroke some of the petite girl's hair 

"unless you tell me otherwise..." leaning even closer now faces inches apart 

"I'm gonna kiss you Waverly" breathing into her now parted lips, caressed her cheek and leaned in fully... Waverly felt the trail of goosebumps on her skin, feeling how soft lips capture hers in a slow intense kiss and blindly she kissed her back hungrily asking with her tongue for entrance grabbing redhead neck... Nicole smiled into the kiss accepting everything Waverly wanted to give, caressing her cheek and kissing her deeply pulling her even closer, making the brunette moan in response

"Come with me" Nicole whispered deeply brushing their lips lightly and took her hand smiling captivating


	4. Is it good or bad?

**_*the door closed*_ **

They were alone in the darkness, only two of them standing in the middle of the humongous bedroom of Nicole. Waverly felt heart thumping in her chest wildly, each muscle in her body involuntary trembled and shook. The brunette looked into the redhead's eyes who approached her and stood right in front of her, able to hear and feel her breath on her shivering skin. She felt how redhead's soft fingertips brushed some of her hair, smiling dimpled smile, leaning slowly to kiss her cheek delicately. Feeling a tender touch of her lips, the scent of vanilla, Waverly closed her eyes releasing the breath.

"Stop" she suddenly alarmed opening her eyes, seeing how redhead stopped in her tracts and stood just there taking a step back looking intensively into her eyes again

"Why you kissed me downstairs? in the garden?" the brunette rambled quickly not breaking eye contact

"Because I wanted to..." redhead slowly answered like again it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Because you wanted me to" adding with a glint in her eye approaching her closer once more

"It' not.. just..."

"Just what?" she smirked

"Just I feel so many feelings all the same time and I don't know what I'm feeling anymore" the brunette rumbled even quicker dropping her sight

"Hey... ok... I promise I won't kiss you again" the redhead whispered softly lifting her chin

"Do you promise?"

Redhead nodded "No" chuckling, making Waverly smile, the redhead leaned and brushed their lips once more not slightly touching 

"You want me to stop?" whispering against them

"yes" the brunette answered stopping the redhead once more who only nodded 

"No" adding louder and took off her blazer slowly, in no time she felt once again fingertips caressing her cheek, her neck, and shoulder, felt how redhead placed her hands on her hips pulling her towards her so that their breaths mingled. Looking her straight in the eye, Nicole stroked exposed skin on brunette's tummy receiving shivered and unexpected moan from her

*How can she do it... GOD...Embarrass yourself more Waverly* she thought

Redhead smirked and leaned in kissing her immediately asking for entrance with her tongue which Waverly happily accepted moaning once again in the kiss

*FUCK IT*

In no time redhead picked her up grabbing firmly her things and placed her on top of her bed, knelt on her knees in front of her and grazed her things keeping eye contact, breathing heavily she unzipped slowly the brunette's boots and took them off, stood from her knees already taking off her own boots and removing her own t-shirt in one smooth motion showing dimple smile also watching Waverly leaning on her elbows gulping loudly, who sit on the bed reaching for redhead's belt unbuckling it and Nicole took her jeans off. Waverly raised her gaze and met two pools of brown eyes full of desire, she eyed the goddess in front of her, standing there in black bra and blue panties, appreciating her muscled abs, strong things but feeling how Nicole reached for her top to remove it she quickly raised her hands and stood from bed capturing the musician's lips instantly. Noticing how redhead undid her jeans, she sit on the bed once more and lifted her hips to remove them seeing how Nicole licked her lips, she was sure her panties were soaked. Boldly redhead reached for petite's bra and took it off kissing her neck passionately 

"Oh god" Waverly gasped feeling how redhead's mouth captured her erected nipple, she tugged her hair this time receiving moan from Nicole who casually played with waistband of her panties, looking into her eyes she removed the last part of her clothing and instantly felt how wet petite girl was

Founding her clit in second, Waverly breathed heavily feeling how embarrassingly close she already was

"Nicole" she moaned loudly and tugged her hair kissing her deeply

Nicole slid one finger into Waverly at the same biting her nipple and stroked her clit with the pad. In seconds Waverly arched and moaned loudly when trembling orgasm consumed her 

"Oh my god Nicole" she sighed and opened her eyes seeing with wide eyes how redhead licked her middle finger winking at her 

Waverly gripped Nicole's neck pulling her to kiss her, tasting herself on redhead tongue.

*my turn*

Somehow she mananged to turn them so that the brunette straddled musician who looked at her with raised eyebrows chuckling

"Teach me" she demanded 

"Teach you" Nicole parrotted smirking and grazed Waverly's nipples between her fingers which made Waverly grind strong

"y-yeah" the brunette took the advantage and removed musician's bra grabbing her breast feeling erected nipples against them. She kissed her neck and each breast sucking nipple

"Teach me" she breathed agaist erected bud

"O-kay" redhead breathed heavily and licking her lips, took Waverly's hand slidig into her panties so that Nicole circled clit under brunette's hand who only added pressure. Nicole parted lips were so inviting that Waverly kissed her deeply and forced Nicole's hand out of her panties. Brunette stepped in, circling her clit slowly receiving loud moan from the ginger girl. Feeling more bold she slid without warning two fingers inside and Nicole arched and gasped for air. She pumped slowly into redhead touching her clit from time to time, feeling how close the redhead is, she sucked her nipple and bit it making her tremble with orgasm and crying for air

"You...Waverly, you are something else" Nicole sighed happily, kissing her deeply and wrapped her arms around her 

"Is it good or bad?" she mumbled back into her chest already tired

"The best" 

//

Waverly stirred awake and slowly opened her eyes, feeling warm under her. The realization came in she slept with Nicole freaking Haught, thinking about it she tighten her grip on the redhead's breast 

*Oh shit*

"Um good morning to you too" redhead chuckled with the raspy morning voice making brunette feel all tingly AGAIN

"Um hi" she answered 

"sorry" she added and brushed some her hair sitting quickly not knowing what to do with herself, covering herself with white coverlet, Nicole furrowed her eyebrows

"No complaints" she smiled brightly getting her attention 

"soo what's the plans for today?" she added cheerfully kissing brunette on shoulder receiving nervous blush, Nicole stood quickly from bed still naked catching petite girl peeking at her 

*okeeeey, strong arms, marked abs, sexy things and soo soft skin*

"I have work today soo" she answered apologetically with blush, she knew she was caught staring

"so how many time do we have?" she smiled dimple smile putting some white shirt on receiving a bright smile from the brunette who climbed out of bed and got dressed quickly as well

Nicole approached brunette took her hand kissing it lightly 

"come with me then"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget about kudos if u like it and comment what u think


	5. "Ladies... I believe you are ready?"

They parked in front of the restaurant in a big parking lot. They traveled in mostly silence with music softly playing in the background. Waverly had a chance to observe the surrounding through the window but when they stopped she turned her face to see how the redhead put dark sunglasses and cap, furrowed her eyebrows slightly

"Oh sorry, I just... the hyenas are everywhere" she chuckled and jumped out of her land rover with Waverly 

"Hey, I didn't tell you... I am vegan" Waverly said entering the restaurant

"Oh great! I am vegetarian myself and they have mostly that choices" smiling widely 

"Hi John" she greeted main waiter removing her sunglasses 

"Oh good morning Miss Haught, for 2 I believe?" he very politely asked nodding and smiling toward Waverly 

"Yes... Maybe it's possible in the garden? We have a beautiful day today... "

"Of course... follow me please" he smiled 

Waverly looked around, she has never been here but the place looked lovely... small tables, colorful curtains disparting each table, small lights, and so many fresh flowers... but when they went to the garden the brunette gaped. Why didn't she know about this place? The patio with green grass humongous trees and plants, lots of roses in pots, colorful pillows, and blankets on each sits and way off in the distance crystal lake

"I love this place" Nicole stated looking in the distance 

"I have never been here... it's quite strange... and the sight is just heaven" Waverly answered mindlessly admiring the garden 

"It's divine indeed" the redhead whispered not looking at the garden at all, Waverly turned facing the musician who was looking right at her smiling dimples showing, making her blush

"This is your table... and here are the menus... I'll be back in a minute when you ready" he disturbed them softly and placed the menu on their table

They sat in the comfortable silence eyeing the menu when Nicole put down the paper and looked at Waverly, observing her features, beautiful eyes, soft lips, remains of blush on her cheeks, wavy brown, shiny, hair, the brunette was extremely pretty for sure...

"So you enjoyed your birthday yesterday?" she asked fidgeting with her fingertips, the question caught the petite one little off guard... it was filled with so many happenings... she broke with her long-lasting boyfriend... well good thing ... she guessed it was a good thing ... she met Nicole Haught and well... got drunk with her and had amazingly good sex with her... oh yep amazing ... and now she is having breakfast with her... 

"Waves?" the redhead asked slightly confused when she didn't get respond eventually

"Oh sorry, the whole day was just... good?... it's quite hard to believe a thing" she rumbled on which Nicole furrowed her eyebrows gently concern 

"Ladies... I believe you are ready?" the waiter approached them ready to pick the orders 

"I believe we are" Nicole smiled politely and they ordered their meals 

"What do you mean?" Nicole returned to the main subject anxious about the whole situation...

_"Is she not so different than I thought? ... again? really?" Nicole thought_

"I mean... there were so many things going yesterday but it was all good Nicole ... but you are you ...and I just..." she started 

"What you mean I am I? I truly don't understand..." the redhead tried to clear up this... 

"You are star Nicole...famous star... and who am I? Listen... I know it's just one... no wait... I can't even believe you are sitting with me and chat casually, right here, right now much less... yesterday" she said strongly even frustrated 

"Wait you slept with me cause I am star?" Nicole asked slightly with wide eyes cause it is what she wrapped from it in meantime John brought them their meals with his usual 'enjoy'

"What?! Nicole NO!" Waverly whisper shouted looking around uncomfortable 

_*FROM WHERE DID IT COME FROM?* Waverly thought-feeling as cold water was poured at her head_

"You wanted to fuck famous Nicole Haught?" The musician asked disbelieving like in trance all insecurities out of her hidden under stone mimic but with angry and accusing voice out

"What?! Nicole no!"

"Are you regret it?!"

"Shut up Nicole... for once... listen ..." the brunette stopped her with venom in her voice, raising her hand to shush her

"I don't regret anything we did last night...

Yes, we had sex but not because you are star... you are my first woman and I- I don't know ... I was drunk ... I broke up with my boyfriend and ... and I am nothing to you and don't tell me otherwise ... I don't even know you... but I didn't mean nothing by it" she stated strongly looking her straight in the eye with some annoying part in her voice

_silence_

They started eating their meals ... truly the redhead didn't know what to think about it... she was attracted by petite brunette no doubt ... and with experience, everyone used her for money and fame or gossips...

"You want?" the redhead broke now the uncomfortable silence while eating their meals which made brunette bounced looking from her plate slightly confused

"You want to know me?" she added with hope in her head but with casual sipping her coffee, suddenly the flowers next to them were the most interesting thing in the whole world

_silence_

_*ring ring*_

Waverly's phone started ringing she peeked at it and saw 'Wynonna' name on the screen 

"So sorry but I have to pick this" the brunette excused herself

*Stop it Nicole... you were wrong ... she doesn't want to... it was fun as always and that's all...* redhead thought looking into the distance answering shortly but kindly "yes of course... go ahead"

The brunette stood, moved away a little and picked up her phone

|"Babygirl!!! Are you alive?? where are you?" Wynonna shouted through her phone

|"Hi Nonna" she answered softly 

|"HI NONNA?! You didn't come back home the whole night and only you have to say is **hi nonna**?"

|"Listen... I'm okay... alive ... safe... I leave soon, I have work"

|"Okay... you are sooo telling me what happened, cause Champ looked for you sayin you broke with his ass and I truly wanted to broke his ass" Wynonna snickered at her own joke

|"Wy... I must go" 

|"Ok... drive safe"

|"Oh and Wy?"

|"Yup?"

|"Also...A-Also I think I'm gay ... call you later?" Waverly rumbled quickly and hung up absurdly 

*Okay... take a deep breath...*

"Nicole" she got her attention but closed her lips when she caught these kind chocolate eyes looking at her 

"Sorry but I have to go... It's 3 hours road and I have to work and shower and..."

"No explanation needed" Nicole smiled softly even if her mind was slightly hurt ... she put her sunglasses on 

_*you can't be sad... she is straight ... she pointed it ' I broke with him' ...she wanted fun ... and she got some... you too so get a grip put your smile* Nicole thought quickly_

The redhead stood from the table leaving money on it stopping Waverly's ministration of paying by searching in her bag 

"Let's go Waves" she stated with dimple smile touching her back as a gesture of leading them out

They drove in silence to the parking lot where Waverly left her car, but during their ride, the brunette played with her bracelet as a nervous gesture... When they were heading closer to the spot Waverly panicked and rumbled quickly not looking at her

"I'm sorry" 

"What for?" Nicole asked dumbfounded

"I shouted at you earlier and you are still nice to me ... and you really shouldn't" she explained somehow ashamed

"Maybe you dated too many shitheads" she chuckled 

"We are NOT dating" she snapped suddenly not knowing why and second after regretted it 

"I know... sorry... I didn't mean that" she said softly but anger raising she was just a human 

In silence they made it to the parking lot, standing now in front of Waverly's jeep... Waverly awkwardly slightly ashamed by her behavior 

"So this is it... well have a nice day and goodbye" Redhead said softly not looking at her at all and started to turning around 

"Wait!..." the abrupt yell 

"Yes" Waverly added which made Nicole raise her eyebrows in confusion 

"I mean ... you asked me ... ugh... Why I am making this soo... fudge nuggets" she started nervously smacking herself in her mind

"I mean ... I want to know you... somehow" she said releasing a breath 

Nicole started at her surprised... no smile... no blink

_*SHIT SHIT SHIT* Waverly smacked herself again_

Musician with stone mimick reached for her pocket and typed something into her phone and passed her phone to Waverly with no world. Waverly saw the contact list and pressed the add button with a number to complete which she did and handed back the smartphone searching for any emotion... 

"See you soon then" redhead suddenly said smiling softly dimples on full display again

_*THOSE FREKING DIMPLES ITS A WEAPON I SWEAR*_

Waverly focused on specific feature of a beautiful woman standing in front of her, didn't realized that the same woman leaned in and kissed her cheek softly whispering 'Bye' in her ear ... Somehow Waverly stood there and stared at now leaving Nicole Haught 


	6. "oh boy"

Waverly head back home in silence. Her thoughts and disorientation were loud enough after well quite unexpected night with ... woman... and what a woman Nicole Haught, special fascination for people in America, hell world even. Fans were drooling and sweating as soon as she smiled at them or touch them ... and she also touched her but no in the way she expected. It was just amazing still beyond belief. How Nicole kissed her, soft plump lips grazing lightly only to capture hers in a hungry kiss, her wandering hands on her tummy and...

*Oh well time to open the window...ALSO, STOP YOURSELF* She reprimanded, yet could not stop herself from memories of the night, making her excited and all tingly, and then morning... she was little ashamed of her behavior, she snapped at Nicole and still, she was nothing but kind and it was worse than anything... Oh and christ she just threw at her sister fact ' I am gay' ... 

*way to go Waverly... Am I though? gay...? GOD help me... why I said it? I am not... looks like it... Am I attracted to her? 

HELL YES... maybe it's just attraction it will pass...then

WHY ON EARTH YOU GAVE HER YOUR NUMBER DUMBASS* 

She spent all three hours of the road lost in her reflections and somehow she found herself in front of the homestead. She entered the house and in second, wanting to take shower unnoticed, was stopped in her tracks by loud

"Babygirl" Waverly closed her eyes, whispered 'shit' turning around to see her sister sitting on the armchair in the corner of the living room

"Oh ya shit ... we need to talk" she added with raised eyebrows and smirk which she tried to hide

"I know... but I have to go to work, after please?" the younger brunette offered little ashamed not looking at her sister 

"alright ... after work ... same place" she winked and left to her bedroom

Waverly sighed, truly she was not ready to confront her sister... what she was going to say? Oh ok, I said that I am gay? oh, Nicole Haught gave me mind-blowing orgasm ... Yes, Nicole Haught...

After letting her muscles relax under warm soothing water, she drove to her work and what a coincidence... in the way to the bar, she heard a song of none other than Nicole, smiled involuntarily

"Rosie you can go, I'm good" she smiled at another waitress, tiredness which she tried so hard to hide, now showing even in her voice

"Are you sure? you seem off a little" the Latina offered kindly 

"Also how the concert went, huh? Wynonna told me" adding 

"What did she tell you?" her eyes widened 

"How incredible sister she is" mimicking Wynonna

"and how she met Nicole Haught... which I thought she had been kidding but there you go... You've been with Champ ... how was it?" Rosita laughed at the memory of Wynonna's history 

"Oh yeah the concert was sooo amazeballs" Waverly answered excitedly memorising the event, wild dancing, shouting and singing in the crowd

"I kinda broke with Champ there" rumbling quickly under her nose

"You did what?" Rosita asked dumbfounded in second making Waverly wonder if Rosita thought it was a bad idea

"Hella time! Él es **estúpido!** " she murmured loudly and added

"It's truly high time also you okay?" 

"yeah actually better" Waverly meant it

"You deserve better Waves and you know it! You want me to replace you today?" 

"Oh no need, but thank you so much... go have an evening for yourself" Waverly smiled and stood behind the bar slapping Latina on butt playfully, they were friends, they had each others backs when they needed it... and for sure she wanted to work even to distract herself from overthinking again. 

The evening was quite crowded but she didn't mind at all, actually, she was more than okay with that but of course, somebody had to spoil it and this somebody was her ex-boyfriend who managed to be drunk already entering the bar. She rolled her eyes and groaned knowing what was coming

"Baby" he made his way behind the bar

"You are not allowed to be here also don't call me that" she stated ignoring his appearance and polishing glasses

"you are my girlfriend, haven't you calmed down yet? Don't be mad baby" he messily said and wrapped his meaty arms around her waist, the smell of beer on his breath

"WE are done you morron... you cheated on me on my birthday and I am sure it was not the first time" she furiously shouted and pushed him away so that he stumbled a bit back, which gained the attention of other guests at which she smiled weakly

"But you love me!" he tried again 

"I don't ... I wonder if I ever did... now get out" she said with venom hands on her lips

"Baby" he closed the distance and hugged her forcibly which made her want to vomit and pushing him back strong enough to fall him over. Some of curious laughed at him who cursed 'bitch' under his nose, picking himself and left cursing under his breath. That was that she felt like an anvil has been removed from her ankle 

// 

_**in the meantime**_

"Hi, baby! How was the night?" 

"uh..." redhead blushing furiously scraped her neck as a nervous manner 

"that good?" Emma asked smirk evident on her lips

"You want some?" added pointed at the tea

"Yes please... and you just woken up, didn't you" the redhead smiled sitting on the couch teasing voice out 

"yes... sorry I had too much yesterday ... and slept on the couch but then... I just wanted to wait for the details" she wiggled the eyebrows sitting on the other end of the sofa

"so" adding and passed redhead her mug 

"Stop it Emma" redhead blushed furiously

"Ok it's the first time you don't brag about a girl so I see two options

First, she gave you an incredible orgasm 

Second, she was the very bad one, took a photo and left kind" Emma slowly pointed sipping her tea

Redhead looked at her astonished and amused smirk evident, tucking her legs under her

"DING DING DING FIRST ONE AS I CAN SEE" Emma shouted excitedly 

"I have her number" Nicole mumbled and wiggled her eyebrows

"OH MY GOD... this girl must be good... as you... NICOLE HAUGHT asked for her number" Emma playfully smacked redhead by her foot

"Em... I don't know what to think about her?" musician stated playing with the mug

"You mean?

Oh" 

"yeah oh"

"spill it"

"what?"

"Everything"

"She broke with her boyfriend yesterday..."

"oh boy" Emma disturbed her

"yeah and she pointed it today... first I thought that AGAIN she fucked me as NICOLE HAUGHT STAR and all, than maybe she wanted to try... experiment you now... and then she yelled at me" REdhead laughed at that

"She yelled at you?" Emma laughed herself disbelieving 

"Yeah, I was so blown away by this ... but all in all, I have her number and I don't know what to do with it" the redhead smiled and shrugged her shoulders

"Whatever you wanna do, Nicole HOT is heart-breaker all in all" Emma joked which made redhead smile

"I am not" she smiled pretending to be offended 

"hey... don't be hurt, okay?" Emma pointed a finger at her sternly 

"okay... sis" Nicole smiled and saluted 


	7. And you don't have to know

Waverly opened the door of the homestead already feeling the anxiety of upcoming talk TALK with her sister. She was standing in the middle of the living room when spotted snoring Wynonna on the same armchair. She was relieved, feeling tiredness and a little bit overwhelming emotions, the last thing she wanted to do was a kind of huge explanation and report from the night before. From now she smiled at her sister who grumbled something under her breath in her sleep. She covered Wynonna with some fluffy blanket and headed upstairs, the tiredness of the day led her almost immediately to sleep. Almost. She peeked at her phone cause she didn't update at least 12h. 

nothing

no message no call... yes 2 texts from Chrissy and hundreds from champ... zero from... Nicole

 _*Do I even expect some?*_ she scolded herself and place her phone on the nightstand already drifting to sleep... her eyes snapped open when she realized the only thing she saw when she started falling asleep was Nicole Haught... her freaking dimples... wavy hair... pearl white smile ...

_*guess I do*_

//

Waverly opened her eyes slowly smelling something delicious hanging in the air. She stretched lazily feeling somehow well-rest, she was about to stay in bed a little longer but the incredible smell was too captivating. She jumped out of bed, hooping to the shower in second. She let small drops of water fell onto her giving her relax she needed. The brunette put oversized hoodie and ripped jeans and grabbing her phone went downstairs. She was bewildered when she spotted her sister sitting with mug of coffee and two big plates of pancakes in front of her as she was waiting for Christmas presents

"Good morning" Wynonna singsonged a little too loudly and pointed at pancakes with a proud face

"ok you did pancakes... what else did you do, huh?" Waverly asked already taking a seat and pouring herself some coffee and eyeing the delicious treat in front of her 

"Auch... I did nothing" the older one pretended to be offended, placing her hand on the chest

"I just wanted to do something nice for us... I mean look at this beautiful beast..." adding, presented the pile of pancakes like in ad wiggling her eyebrows making her sister smile 

They started eating, it was like old times...they loved their time together it was familiar and safe ... casual stories of how was your day, jokes and updates, speaking of which Wynonna spinning a story of how she organized a riding bull contest in shorty two night ago

"The people went wild... the guy with weird mustache rode this monster as the world would end... quite impressive... I'm telling ya" she amused told munching loudly on which Waverly laughter heartedly

"So you hopped into Taco hole, babygurl" adding casually munching some more, Waverly coughed wildly with wide eyes 

"What the hell?" the younger gasped out holding for her breath

"now 'what the hell' and what about 'I think I'm gay call you later' huh?" she smirked overacting 

"Wynonna" the bartender looked down cheeks red and when Wynonna opened her mouth to tell, she rumbled ashamed 

"I'm sorry" on which the older furrowed eyebrows 

"What?"

Waverly looked up looking at her sister with teary eyes 

"hey... no... babygurl it's okay" she reassured her smiling sincerely 

"I don't give a damn if you are or not... If you're okay I'm okay deal?" adding quickly she saw hint of the smile on sister's face

"I-I'm just confused... and too much happened...and..." Waverly started rumbling without sense 

"Wave... you don't have to but start from the beginning ... what exactly happened?" she poured them more coffee-sipping already searching for hesitation in her sister's eyes on which Waverly sighed and rolled her eyes and started her story

"First it is your best and worst present ever..."

"Auch... I tried okay?" Wynonna joked but Waverly sent her death glare and sign to shut up

"So okay the concert was incredible... in the meantime, I lost Champ... and when I found him... he was in some chick... YES, HE WAS FUCKING SOME CHICH ...oh yeah in the toilet I told him to fuck off and broke with him for good..." she explained gesturing widely, hearing how her sister cursed under her nose undeniably angry

"then I cried ... and " she stopped for the moment and wondered if she should tell but decided on just 'example', wasn't sure if Nicole was okay with telling this 

"and somebody just yeah stopped by... took me to the party... then to the house party...I was drunk but not very... a-and ...and yeah gave me an impossibly good orgasm" she rumbled and stopped in her tracks when she caught what she told looking at Wynonna who smirked loudly

"First... CHAMP IS A DICK... I will take care of it later..." she snapped

"Oh no need.. he was yesterday in Shorty's, I pushed him so hard he fell on his ass... it was hilarious!" she laughed memorizing the event

"Oh babygirl I'm so proud" she wiped the imaginary tear

"and second... this somebody is girl, Am I wrong?" added wiggling her eyebrows 

"You are not... the things she can do with her fingers..." Waverly teased her feeling more confident in it 

"STOP THIS MADNESS... I don't want to know any details" Wynonna gagged but smiled anyways 

"Are you kay with that Nonna?" she asked hesitantly again

"I told you ... if you are okay ... I am too... soo you are gay? bi?" Wynonna smiled reassuringly

"I don't know" the brunette answered slowly releasing breath 

_silence_

"And you don't have to know" Wynonna stood and kissed her sister on her forehead feeling her relax more with a smile appearing 

**_bzz bzz_ **

Waverly dragged her from from the pocket, expecting it from Chrissy. All in all, she wanted to give her updates too... well she was hella wrong, she saw unknown number in her screen

**unknown** _[Good morning, are u free 2night? I want 2 see u]_

*OH FUCK... Is she..."

_**bzz bzz** _

**unknown** _*photo*[It's Nicole just so u know]_

She opened the photo and dropped her phone making Wynonna already smirking while cleaning the plates

"DID SHE SEND YOU NUDES...OH PERV I LIKE HER" she shouted already in the kitchen 

Waverly blinked a few times, she saw a selfie of well mesmerizingly smiling Nicole with her glasses, braided hair... she felt hot deep down in her stomach...blush creeping on her cheeks already 

_*am I free though?*_

**Waverly** _[you missed me already? ;) Okay... let's meet]_

 _*play it cool ,girl*_ she high fived herself in her head, feeling all excited for this... it's hella ride but she was bout to get in and hold on tight now 

**Nicole** _[cocky much? okay, then I will take u for a ride]_ Waverly's eyes went wide... either she wrote what she wrote or I am becoming crazy

 **Waverly** _[promises promises... here's the address]_

_*woop woop*_

Waverly bit her lip mindlessly smiling like a fool but then the realization came in... she was about to meet Nicole Haught again... is it a date? casual meeting as a friend? 

_*yeah read it again and ask it again... it is a date... GOD HELP ME*_

"tell me who is she" Wynonna jumped suddenly 

"No way!" she sprinted to the living room throwing herself on the sofa

"Is she hot?" which made Waverly widen her eyes and gulping inside but wiggled her eyebrows instead

"I knew it!" 

"tell me! I will know... eventually"

"Eventually" she mimicked and winked 


	8. Thank you for the ride

"so if you want hunkachunka tonight pick this one" Wynonna asked leaning on the doorframe snickering wiggling her eyebrows while pointing at some ripped white jeans and pink crop top set placed on the bed in younger's bedroom

"Wear a bell... GOD" Waverly stopped in her tracks jumping in surprise, she was in process of choosing her outfit for whatever she was about to do with redhead tonight, and comments such like this made her all nervous and embarrassed especially she did NOT tell her sister about her 'meeting'

"and what are you talking bout?" adding avoided eyesight fumbling with a little too much clothes on her bed

"Seriously we doing this?" Wynonna challenged her with raised eyebrows looking directly at her

"ugh okay!" collapsing on her bed with a groan

"I'm nervous" added in a whisper

"I see... actually I've seen something coming all day long... now I know what was that about" she smirked and added

"Don't be" sing-songed lightly on which the younger rose and sit looking amused at her sister

"Just be you" she added seriously and shrugged

Waverly smiled simply, somehow she knew Wynonna was there... for real and for her

"Wear those and she will get into your pants RIGHT. AWAY I mean like get get" Wynonna teased pointing at the clothes set winking at her sister who blushed furiously with mouth agape

"WYNONNA!"

"Tell me you don't want it" she smirked and started leaving 

"Don't you have something to do?" Waverly yelled after her

"Of course I do! I'm up to Shorty's ... Have fun... like real fun... I'm out" she shouted back and left the homestead with the crush of the door leaving Waverly alone with her thoughts... thoughts about Nicole. In instant, she eyed the outfits on the bed again, focusing especially on Wynonna's choice imaging the very graphic scenario 

"well... easy decision" she picked the outfit and got dressed rating herself in the mirror 

_*is it enough?*_

**bzz bzz**

Nicole _[ready for a ride? Im here]_

Waverly felt a sudden next pang of nerves in her stomach reading the text. 

_*she is here... right now*_

She looked at herself once more, fixing her hair and putting some raspberry lipstick on her lips

*Waverly Earp you were born ready...

at least you should be* she encouraged herself and headed downstairs 

The small brunette stood there right in front of her front doors releasing long breath and reached for the doorknob. Opening them slowly, saw redhead like in slow motion climbing up the porch stairs smiling widely presenting her famous dimples. Waverly eyed slowly approaching redhead, her ripped black jeans as always and as always perfect fitting, floral shirt, and jeans jacket 

_*holy shit*_

finally, she reached the musician's eyes who by the way was much closer now than she expected...

"oh hello there" the musician leaned to kiss her on the cheek as a usual greeting

 _*vanilla*_ all she could think about was this intoxicating vanilla scent, warmth from the soft cheek skin

"Hi yourself" the brunette answered smiling wide 

"Shall we?" redhead offered her hand and interlinked their fingers immediately not waiting for the brunette's response in a cocky manner on which Waverly only chuckled

Of course, Nicole opened the door of her car for her, quickly jumped herself and drove away from the homestead humming to the radio music lightly 

"Where are we goin?" Waverly asked curiously receiving light chuckle 

"It's a surprise" Nicole whispered looking at the road all the time

"You know I live here all my life... It's hard to surprise me here" 

"Here?"

"I mean in Purgatory"

"I offered you ... no, I said I take you for a ride so it's not Purgatory, not exactly" she turned to brunette and smiled mischievously and Waverly blushed but snickered at redhead attempt, mindlessly she placed her hand on hers on the gearbox and Nicole brushed her thumb on soft skin

 _*rock it! you got it EARP 'just be you'*_ Waverly high fived herself in her head and looked at the redhead who in darkness was even more beautiful

 _*is she even human?*_ those pink lips, marked cheekbones, messy stylized auburn hair...

"We are here..." musician disturbed her admiring act in her flow of thoughts by curling brunette's strand of hair behind her ear smiling cockily 

_*OH MY GOD... she knows what she's doing to me*_

The brunette looked through the window but saw nothing... darkness...

"Um where are we?" she asked hesitantly 

"Let's go" redhead simply replied and jumped out of the vehicle waiting for petite brunette

"I was sure about this then but now I don't think it was a good idea" redhead explained slowly almost shyly leading them in the darkness through the valley

"you won't kill me, will you?" brunette laughed and squeezed their hands like it was natural manner for them

"I'll pass on this one" redhead teased 

They walked in silence for about 5 minutes and when they reached their destination Waverly came to a dead spot surprised

"Nicole..."

"Please don't hate it" Waverly looked around seeing soft blanket edged by lots of warm, colorful lights and candles surrounded by near, peaceful lake, it was mesmerizing the view the preparations which somebody made for her, even fresh fruits and snacks with two glasses and wine...

"I-I" the redhead started again but stopped when she was crushed in a tight hug 

"It's magical" the brunette whispered in her chest 

Nicole sighed in relief it wasn't much but she wanted to do something for Waverly noticing how she admired nature during their last morning meal. She wrapped her arms around the brunette feeling her warm, coconut shampoo or perfume and she melted... They stood in each other embrace when the brunette pulled away smiling at Nicole with moon eyes. Redhead led them on the blanket and poured some wine in their glasses throwing some grape in her mouth meantime, gave them glasses clinging it with

"to magic than" smiling dimple smiled receiving one from Waverly

"You are absolutely wonderful tonight Waves, I didn't say it before" the redhead added making her blush 

"You want to charm me here, Casanova?" Waverly teased 

"Of course I do" chuckling 

The brunette sipped her drink slowly still looking right at the redhead and asked as redhead a few days back

"So tell me about yourself" making her snort in memory

"and what exactly you wanna know?" 

"Who is Nicole Haught?" she winked at her direction throwing grape in her mouth as redhead before 

"Okay then" redhead smirked 

"Nicole Haught is a very talented singer and musician, she plays piano, guitar, and saxophone" she pointed with smile slipping her wine

"Your passion?"

"Besides music? rock climbing and sports in general"

"oh yeah I saw" the brunette smirked blushing furiously when she caught on her worlds making redhead chuckle 

"Have you always wanted to be here?" 

"With you? please I dreamt about it every night in my life" redhead chuckled 

"No Haughty" Waverly smacked her arm chuckling

"Have you always wanted to be a music star?" added and dropped some grape in her mouth

"Oh it's a tricky question, I've always wanted to be a cop, police officer, but life put me here... so here I am but music star?

noooo...

Musician yes... I just love create it and when I see people sing it with me oh girl" she explained softly 

"Besides I do what I love and with people I know and trust Doc, Jer, Emma... they encouraged me to do all of this" adding 

"And... who is Emma?" Waverly asked slowly not looking at redhead instead playing with her glass

"I. knew. it" the redhead laughed out loud gaining brunette's eye 

"You are jealous of her!" redhead accused playfully

"I AM NOT..." Waverly huffed 

"I'm just curious..." adding making redhead raise her eyebrows playfully

"she is my sister sweetheart" Nicole simply stated and sipped some more wine 

"WHAT?" making Nicole chuckle

"again... I like your jealous" redhead repeated receiving huff from the brunette 

They continued to talk about their past, Waverly told her about relationship with Wynonna and about how she left, somehow she felt safe to tell her this story so early and Nicole told her about the relationship with her parents how they did not accept her path of a rock star, how they accused her of taking drugs because every rock star takes them... They laughed and teased each other in a natural way... joking and playing and hours passed when suddenly the rain started pouring like heavy rain and they both gasped in horror looking at each other giggling. The couple quickly stood and not worrying about the rest, started running towards the car laughing. All of sudden Waverly felt how redhead stopped her by catching her wrist smiling goofily. Waverly turned around and saw soaked redhead with she all wet hair on her face which by the way still look hella sexy. Waverly soaking wet herself observed with a smile and undeniably attraction the redhead who was looking at the sky arms stretched wide.

Waverly stood astonished not knowing why did they stop and then Nicole approached her brushing some red hair from her face, Waverly felt all warm in some places from the action. Nicole looked her in the eye and brushed some brunette's wet hair chuckling in a deep voice. Waverly gulped and the rain was not cold anymore with redhead standing this close. She searched for her eyes which shined beautifully in the moonlight and then she heard Nicole started singing slowly

 _Stop and look at the sky crying_ redhead jumped happily into the nearest puddle suddenly, splashing some water on them making petite girl squeak in surprise 

_But iI know you want to_

_dance like summer rain falling_

Waverly's mouth was now wide agape, she heard Nicole before but now it was something intimate about this...no instruments, no band, just the two of them... she admired her fun, wild freedom. In second Nicole stopped and still humming closed the distance between them wrapping arms around the brunette's waist, looking for her eyes with challenging the raise of eyebrows. Waverly gulped, she was so not prepared for this, simple gesture and she was not sure if she was wet from the rain. Waverly wrapped her arms around redhead's neck and giggled

_every window is crying_

_even every leaf is wet_

Waverly felt as she was under a spell... singing spell... honey voice lifted her and locking eyes, moved to the rhythm of the sung melody

_but I know I’ll meet you there_

_cause you like dancin in the rain_

Nicole singed softly almost as whisper brushing their lips millimeters apart, Waverly felt a shiver down her spine and extreme warm between her things... When redhead stopped Waverly rose on her tiptoes and crushed their lips in a passionate kiss...feeling how redhead pulled her even closer, She almost hungrily asked with her tongue for entrance which Nicole accepted with the deep moan. Feeling how heavy drops of rain fell on them, she also felt how musician bit her lower lip teasingly. The kiss was long enough to leave them breathless, still, Nicole could sense how girl shivered in her embrace

"you are trembling" redhead whispered and smiled already catching brunette's hand intertwined their fingers and leading them to the car

The couple jumped into the car, Nicole started the car already turning on the heat, small drops of rain falling from them

"Did you make this song just like that?" Waverly finally asked receiving a simple nod 

"It was lovely" added and redhead turned her face to look at her

"Thank you sweetheart" she winked 

In no time they were in front of the homestead, Waverly eyed the windows in which lights were on, they both sit in the silence 

_*of course, she is home now...thank you Wynonna...*_ Waverly cursed in her head

"meet me again" redhead suddenly broke the silence with the stern deep voice looking into her eyes, making Waverly shiver again

 _*I ask how on earth ...*_ one sentence and she is inflamed

"Friday?" the brunette whispered

"Yes" redhead breathed and caressed softly her cheek feeling how brunette melted in the touch

Nicole pulled her closer and kissed her once again, almost desperately. She tugged at Waverly's hair making her groan feeling how goosebumps appeared on her skin. With last quick peck, they parted, Nicole dimples showing smiled. 

"Thank you for the ride Nicole" Waverly winked and already jumped out of vehicle running into the homestead 

Nicole observed the action, the soaking wet brunette closing the door behind her, how charming she was, shy still confident, cute still sexy... She touched her lip still feeling the subtle brush of the kiss

"God help me" she sighed loudly


	9. The ride is over...

Waverly closed the door behind her and leaned against it releasing long breath closing her eyes, memorizing moments of the night... subtle touches, intense looks, the kiss... THAT kiss, it was almost addicting...

"God help me"

"God has nothing to do here babygurl...oh my god you are soaking wet" Wynonna chipped jumping from the kitchen 

"It's late... very late... what have you been doing?" added wiggling her eyebrows

"Nothing... thank you very much" Waverly groaned slightly flushed heading to her bedroom 

"Why haven't you invited your girlfriend here?" Wynonna teased already heading to her own bedroom

"She is not my girlfriend" Waverly stated with a huff

"but you want her to be?"

"I don't" she yelled at first frustrated by all sudden questions 

_*you kissed tonight which was just Woah..._

_and you slept with her before which was well... FREAKING GOOD*_

"... I do"

"... I don't know" younger rumbled not truly knowing... If Nicole treats her like a girl - girlfriend kind or just have fun here and there... also you hadn't been in a relationship with a woman before? how it will work if at all...

"you don't know?" Wynonna teased back narrowing her eyes simply enjoying the frustration of her sister

 _*enough*_ Waverly thought

"You really think I would invite her over with you here? Please...you would hear me screaming her name all night long" she said simply and looked at wide-eyed Wynonna with jaw dropped on the floor

"Goodnight Nonna" she winked at closed her door

//

Waverly next day stopped at Chrissy before her work to drop this bomb but it had to be done now or never... They sat in the living room, as always talking about nothings and joking around... Chrissy was her friend and was there for her when Wynonna left when she was alone, happy or not, they trusted each other, so it should not be a problem itself

First bomb: breaking up with Champ

reaction: It's high time! and more of insults and name callings 

Waverly felt relieved like truly relieved but in seconds realization came in she regretted that time with him... he was possessive, closed-minded, toxic even and sex was dull, no excitement it was like an obligation but she thought it should be like that... kissing his sloppy lips was a nightmare, no butterflies no sparks, nothing like kissing wood but with Nicole...

_*don't go there girl right now*_

_*Time for the second bomb*_

"Okay, Chriss, I have some other news"

"Bring it on" she clasped her hands excitedly and Waverly caught her eyes

"I slept with a woman" she dropped it quickly making Chrissy wide eye

"OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD" Waverly search for any kind of negativity or disgust or anything bad really 

"WHO IS THIS?! IT WAS GOOD?" adding excitedly with a bright smile

"wait? Are you okay with it? I mean me and some woman"

"Why would I not? You are my best friend I don't care if she is a woman unless if it is not Champ..." she accented 'champ' with disgust but smiling widely at Waverly, wanting to give her some kind of comfort

"Thank you Chriss" Waverly simply said and Chrissy squeezed her hand comfortingly

"Tell me... who is this? when you met her?"

Waverly winced "at the concert and well she is nice" dreamily said receiving a slap on her arm

"Did you memorize little spicy with her RIGHT NOW?! OH MY GOD" Chrissy yelled amused cackling wildly 

"Also only nice?" wiggling her eyebrows

"Chriss... she is mesmerizing like really but..."

"but?" her friend rose eyebrows in question

"I'm not sure if ..."

"If what?" hurrying her

"Ugh If I am good enough for her..."

"Oh wait girl here... wait a minute... you are the best Waves and if she is good enough for YOU! she will see it" she said confidently without any hesitation 

"also wait... The concert was last week... I mean a few days back like Friday? and it's Monday... and you already had sex?"

"oh I met her there and we did it the first night" Waverly said casually hiding a smirk

"FUCK HAHA WAVERLY EARP you crafty fox! She has to be hot as fuck then" making Waverly laughing heartedly

"She is Chriss" grinning like a fool

//

Waverly breathed a sigh of relief, Wynonna was okay with whatever it was, it meant being with a woman thing. Of course, it caused many innaprioprate and annoying comments about it but all of these confirmed that Wynonna was there, was there for her... It gave her more peace of mind than she expected. Secondly, her best friend Chrissy was pretty good about it too... and the most important thing, even though it was still fresh and new for her, she knew it was the right path, the proper one... for her. BUT there were always 'but', still- Nicole is a music star, a desirable idol of woman and man - not surprising though- Nicole is extremely beautiful, talented and very charming. It was a very bizarre feeling that she could spend time with her, hell kiss her knowing thousands or even millions of people fantasize about her at night. Next, still- she had no idea what they were, what Nicole thought about it - about them, it was a nonstop thought - everyone knows she is a player, how many girls she had ... is it her routine? Charm girl... make her fall for her and then 'oh hi it was fun but the show must go on'... well some question do not have answers now. Well last, still- she didn't receive any text, any call from the redhead since their date... not even a 'hi'. Perhaps she should text first, hell she was not sure if their Friday night is still actual.

After two another days, all upset and slightly irritated knowing that probably the certain redhead would not call or text her, all of sudden her phone started calling 

_*Nicole... seriously after one week without nothing?*_

She wondered long if she should pick up or not but she did not write either

|Hello?|

|...|

|Hello?| Waverly a little bit frustrated asked once again

|Waverly... I will pick you up at 8 tonight| redhead stated firmly

|What?|

|It's Friday? you said Friday... Am I wrong?|

|yeah, I said it but ...|

|Right then... 8 pm be ready sweetheart| and with that redhead hung up on her 

_*UNBELIEVABLE... she doesn't write or call and in the same day of the hypothetical meeting she say be ready without any confirmation... and what time is it?!*_

_*2 hours?! FREAKING KIDDING ME*_

In the back of her head, she still was irritated but headed upstairs to prepare anyway. She decided on some short skirt and blue shirt, letting loose her hair and putting some light makeup. Five minutes left and she thanked that Wynonna had a night shift in the bar.

**bzz bzz**

Nicole [Whenever u ready sweetheart] 

Waverly smiled seeing 'sweetheart' on the screen, it slipped from Nicole's lips last time but it stayed and it warmed her chest every time she heard it. Peeping over the window spotted redhead leaning on her car with arms crossed. Mommy's jeans, black tank top, and wavy red hair cascading her pale beautiful face. 

_*Hey head back ... she didn't write, focus on that*_

The brunette left the homestead approaching vigourlsy smiling cockily redhead, not able to see her eyes cause of sunglasses. With stern eyes, she crossed her arms in front of her and pointed a finger at her chest, huffing 

"You... didn't write to me, even one simple 'hi' " she pushed at her chest firmly 

"and you just informing me that you will pick me up today... What is it?" pushing once more releasing her frustration making redhead pull off her sunglasses. Redhead caught her eye saying nothing, instead pushed brunette's finger away and approached her boldly with dimples on full display not touching her at all. The sudden closeness made Waverly's breath hitched and despite her irritation, she glanced quickly at redhead's smiling lips. Nicole placed a small quick kiss on her lips, waiting for a reaction but looking at brunettes aroused eyes leaned to kiss her again more firmly making Waverly wrapped her arms around her neck but redhead stopped the action Pulling away, she interlaced their fingers already opening the door of her car

"this... is Nicole Haught experience... also hi yourself" she winked 

"Let's go"

They left the homestead, it was ridiculous how easy Nicole grounded her, a once simple kiss... ONE... but feeling those soft lips on her made her...

"I'm sorry" redhead disturbed her thought

"For?" Waverly asked making the redhead chuckle

"For not writing, I thought - I mean I wanted you to write first cause it's all new to you... and I did not want to be a bother you know... well it made more sense in my head but I wanted to give you space... for thinking about all and then I called you and if you had said no I would understand" she explained slowly furrowing eyebrows but looking at the road

silence

"Nicole... what I meant before... I want to know you" Waverly didn't know what to say truly, firstly to not be to eager or to distant... it was much harder for her than she thought 

Nicole grinned involuntarily and stated simply

"Good because I want to know you too... Let's go it's here" she jumped out of the car opening the door for the smaller one 

"We are going to the carnival?" Wavery asked surprised smile growing on her face

"Yeah why not" redhead caught brunette's hand in her own and entered the gate 

"Um, Nicole... ?"

"Yes?" Nicole turned her face 

"I mean ... this is public" Waverly pointed at people around

"Oh right...better" Nicole put her baseball hat on her hair and chuckled squeezing her hand 

"But if you are not comfortable" quickly added and let go of her hand searching in her eyes for any reaction

"Oh car races let's go" Waverly smiled and caught redhead's hand pulling her toward the racetrack

The couple walked through the carnival talking some more, joking around. Nicole was surprised ... she had many girls but each one bored her then ... it was always the same... high fascination, good sex but there was always missing something ... There always was this curiosity about her famous life but no her... and Waverly didn't care about it... even once she did not ask bout her famous friends or how much she takes for once concert or could you meet me with...? Instead of these, here next to her was standing extremely beautiful brunette whose smile cheered the world... No doubt Nicole was highly attracted by her... but

_*will I ever be able to ...*_

"Oh roller coaster... please let's go" Waverly pointed at the play in front of them disturbing redhead's thought quickly

The couple sit in the trolley waiting for their turn, but Nicole sensed Waverly uneasiness

"Okay maybe it was not so good idea" The brunette chuckled nervously grasping tight the rail in front of them

"It will be fun I promise" the redhead smiled dimples present and placed her hand on the bare knee of the younger girl feeling goosebumps appearing on her skin, musician smiled even wider 

_Greenlight_

They moved upwards, starting their race and brunette's breath hitched in her throat, in seconds felt how redhead squeezed her knee, the gesture seemed to be comforting but oddly made her shiver. Strong touch on her bare skin recalled her things from the first night and she couldn't help it that it made her slightly aroused... Waverly closed her eyes letting emotions of the ride swallow her but all of sudden Nicole spread her knees a little bit and she gulped but made how she was suggested. Feeling how redhead made a torturous way from her knee slowly upward to the inside of her thing with soft touches of her fingertips, she swore her thongs were ruined. The trolley stopped, they were at the top of the rollercoaster Waverly opened her eyes already finding redhead's pupils darkened, and Nicole squeezed dangerously high inside of her thing... The trolley moved down with high speed, forcing brunette to close eyes again and parted her lips... at the same time felt how redhead's fingertips grazed lightly her through her thongs making her hips buck and parted lips even more when Nicole pressed harder against her clit massaging it with circles through the damp material... Waverly gasped but in seconds the contact was lost... She opened eyes, flushed and looked at the redhead showing dimples who shrugged 

"The ride is over..." she added in a deep firm voice and jumped out of the trolly waiting for little girl

"So what are we doin now?" Redhead asked innocently 

"Nicole..." Waverly reached for her hand turning her around pulling her by her neck lips to whisper into her ear

"Take me somewhere" she whispered fully aroused 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked it and moreover if you want more of this


	10. I hate leavin unfinished business

Take me somewhere" she whispered fully aroused 

"Okay sweetheart" redhead pulled away from her smiling sweetly already interlacing their fingers strongly, leading them to the parking lot 

"Are you working tomorrow?" musician asked innocently already driving on her route

"No... Where are we going?" Waverly asked little impatient 

"To my place" simple answer

"What?" the brunette asked with wide eyes, well after her hell ride she wanted redhead right here right now... one hour from Nicole's place

"don't worry it will be worth it" the redhead said with surprising peace in her voice

Waverly groaned inside, she was freaking wet and what more Nicole already sensed it through her thongs, her head was spinning memorizing the roller coaster ride...

_*FUCKING UNBELIEVABLE*_

The soft-touch of her fingertips heading higher and higher, firm grip on her thing at the peak of the ride, those aroused eyes of the redhead, inside grin, and ride down when she placed her fingers on her ...

_*Oh god*_

The brunette clutched her legs firmly releasing long breath looking throw the window but saw only darkness. All of sudden felt how redhead grazed her knee still looking at the road. She placed her own hand on hers and squeezed it like sweet gesture but she could not form any proper world, her mind fully hazed. She tensed when redhead again spread her legs by middle things and poke her hand on the inside massaging delicately. Feeling how goosebumps appeared on her skin she gulped closing her eyes, head falling backward

"Nicole" she breathed heavily. She was almost embarrassed how needy she was and how easily she gave up to the touch 

_silence_

Waverly turned her head but Nicole was like frozen still looking at the road, instead, the driver pulled her leg more firmly placing all hand dangerously high rising her skirt... Waverly was so aroused she did not mind clearly, letting happen whatever she could get. They rode like that in complete silence with redhead's hand on the inside of her thing and After agonizing time without any movement, Waverly felt how redhead presses against her thongs again, hearing how she gasped when she found a wet path on her underwear. Her hips bucked again due to the contact and gripped armrest strongly. She began to love driving with Nicole who moved away the disturbing material and pressed a single finger into her slit finding incredibly wetness. Waverly grasped the armrest even stronger and by other hand grasp Nicole's arm. In no time Nicole turned her attention to her clit with frim trick making her moaned loudly 

*Oh god* she moaned out of breath 

Nicole more firmly and with quicker pace circled her clit sensing that brunette was close

"Don't hold back" the redhead whispered in a deep hoarse voice and Waverly came hard against her single fingertip, lips parted and brows furrowed silently shouted her deepest groan 

"Nicole" she managed to breathe looking at the musician who simpler grinned dimples popped out 

"I hate leavin unfinished business" Nicole rasped slowly and started humming something 

Nicole grazed her cheek peeking at her but smoothly went back to the road. Waverly came from her high and in no time she fell asleep on the seat. They reached their destination, Nicole turned around and noticed sleeping sweetly Waverly, she had no heart to wake her up so she jumped out of her vehicle, opened the passenger's door, and picked her up in bridal style to carry her to her house. When the redhead was climbing up the stairs the brunette hummed in her sleep and nuzzled her face into Nicole making her chuckle. She placed her on her bed under the covers and left to the bathroom to refresh herself a little bit. She got quietly to the bed trying not to wake her guest. She laid on her back, the pictures of Waverly from minutes before in her mind...parted lips, heavy breathing, and the feeling of her under her fingertips... Lost in the moments from the night Nicole felt how small brunette wrapped herself on her like coal nuzzling her neck. Redhead smiled involuntarily, brushing some of the brunette's hair with her fingertips she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep

 _*Maybe I will*_ redhead thought

//

Waverly opened her eyes slowly, instantl memories from the previous night back as bomb. She just fell asleep and she was quite embarrassed about it especially after their FINE ride home... In addition, she realized she was lying alone in the massive bed. She got up quickly and headed to the bathroom to make herself more presentable like less morning. When she was about to leave she noticed pile of clean clothes and towel like prepared for her... well shower much needed... after changing in Nicole's clothes she decided to walk downstairs to find well... she did not expect this at all... the redhead in some sports bra and Calvin Klein boyshorts were making pull-ups on the railing placed in the door frame to the kitchen. And what a view was that... the stretching muscles on her back and arms, skinny but tighten legs... Earp licked her lips involuntarily and hummed in appreciation which made Nicole stop and turned around 

"Good morning Sweetheart" she grinned placing her hands on the hips

"Um... H-Hi" the brunette rumbled obviously eyeing Nicole's body who smirked at the action 

"Are you hungry?" 

"Yeah I am" she said in a hushed voice, Nicole chuckled with raised eyebrows and went in the kitchen with Waverly behind

"Oh woah"

"Everything here is vegan so don't worry" Nicole assured and pour them fresh coffee

the brunette eyed the waffles, fruits, smoothies.... everything looked so delicious and the smell of the coffee in the air was nothing but warming and appealing but her admiration was disturbed by half naked redhead sitting by the table

"thank you Nicole also you always have breakfast like this" she threw some strawberry into her mouth and smiled at Nicole pointing at her half naked body

"It's nothin and no but I couldn't spoil your view enjoyin" making her blush but grinning anyway

"And you said you are not working today I was hoping you would like to accompany me in my rehearsal in theater today"

"Yeah I would like that" making redhead ginned 

The couple ate their breakfast talking around and just spent the lovely morning together... Waverly still was amazed at how good person Nicole was, she was scared though ... she was scared that she was falling in her too fast and too hard... and if she even was truly? she had never been with a woman before, how she could know...but she could not deny it... it was not only the stupid attraction... She did not spend much time with her either and fuck didn't even know her so much but she knew ... she knew she should discover this path of her life and with every minute spent with this human, only reaffirm her with that

"Are we good? Shall we?" Redhead asked cleaning after meal and for Waverly's mercy she got dressed

"Yes of course" They left the house and drove quickly to the theater

Both of them drove to the theater and walk into the building. They entered by back doors through the halls and backstage, finally made their way to the main scene. The view the brunette saw for the first time on this side was breathtaking, the whole humongous rows intended for the audience 

"Oh woah" the brunette breathed looking around 

"Yeah that was my first reaction Waves" redhead chuckled behind her 

"I can just only imagine... I mean these hundreds pair of eyes looking right at you..."

"It was strange at first"

"I would run away" the brunette chuckled

"I wanted too the first time" she said hesitantly

"Nicole people love you" making her hummed in response seeing how melancholy redhead bacame

"Do you miss it sometimes? I mean a simple life when nobody knows you, whisper about you, or just talk about you?" Waverly asked hesitantly sitting at the edge of the scene legs hanging 

"It's hard to tell... people always were talking about me, whisper about me, knows not so much but still" 

"What I mean is ... these things are always present even with you... people gossip and talk but now for me in the bigger scale... as long as I do what I love... it is just a price to pay" the redhead added and smiled softly

"So you do not like when girls throw bras and panties at your face?" The brunette challenged in teasing tone chuckling nudging her side

"well this is very flattering... strange but flattering" Nicole chuckled herself 

"But you know what I can do" she added shrugging and laughed receiving slam at her arm

"Can you play me something?" Waverly asked pointing at the piano behind them

"Yeah why not" the redhead already stood and made her way to the instrument sitting by it

The musician looked at now standing next to her Waverly and grazed the keys with her fingers closing her eyes and humming knowingly. Nicole hit the keys with practiced fingers letting the slow melody fill the hall. The notes were subtle yet so strong in the meaning when she stopped Waverly's smile beamed from her face

"What was that?" she asked in dreamily voice

"I don't know" the redhead answered simply

"You don't know? you just created it?" but receiving only hum in response 

Waverly met Nicole's soft eyes and leaned on the piano with her back, she bent over and was about to kiss her softly but redhead had other ideas. She stood vigorously from her sit, already holding Waverly's hips and crashed their lips in fierce kiss. Waverly felt tongue against her own in slow dance and moaned into the kiss, hitting the piano keys while holding. She knew Nicole smiled and all of sudden she was lifted with strong hands and seated on the top of the piano, with surprise squeak and wide eyes she pulled redhead to stand between her legs finding hungrily her lips again. The musician pushed her chest to lay on the top of the piano kissing her neck with tongue and nipping soft skin by her teeth. Slipping fingers under her blouse she did not expect that Waverly did not wear a bra. She nipped firmer at her pulse point and palmed her breast feeling hardening nipple against her hand. Waverly moaned and breathed hard pulling at red hair, she felt hot wave in her panties and When Nicole licked her tummy nearing the waistline of her trousers

"Haughty!!!" somebody shouted from the hall behind 

Nicole groaned and stepped back from Waverly kissing her softly at the lips chuckling at Waverly' disappointment who blushed furiously and fixed her hair and blouse, jumping from the piano smiling anyway

"Hi red" Emma said smirking knowingly at frustrated Nicole 

"Am I interrupting something?" she added eyeing Nicole with much more smirk showing

"Yes" Nicole groaned and "No" from Waverly who smiled and said hi

"Yeah we have rehearsal in 5 so... Doc, Jer?" she chuckled and shouted at her friends to hurry them in the hall 

"I will sit there and watch If it is okay with you all" Earp offered with a smile after greeting everyone, peeking at Nicole whose dimples popped out

The brunette sat in the front row, she observed the group at first but honestly, she focused on Nicole, yep Nicole who 5 minutes ago was licking her tummy gazing at in her eyes with wild lust and now peacfully was tuning her guitar

*SHUT IT*

The rehealsal was fun, the group took the whole thing playfully joking around, laughing. It was fun to watch but after seemed two hours she pick her phone to update herself on insta and facebook and check her text from Chrissy and Wynonna which was very similar. 'Go gurl!' And very wynonna 'once go taco will never go backo WINK WINK' she laughted heartedly and started to text back when she heard her name calling

"Waverly, will you join us for late late lunch?" Emma asked from the stage talking to the mic to gain her attention. The brunette nodded with wide smile and stood making her way to the group

"Bored , aren't you?" Jeremy asked chukling 

"No! Of course not... it was fun to watch" she answered simply with smile feeling moving hand on her back 

"Let's go guys..." Nicole chipped cheerfully

The group met at some fancy resturant which made Waverly little uncomfortable but when they ordered their meals and started talking she realised that Nicole's friends were fun and normal? She convinced herself everyone here was just simple people. Doc like taken out from Western, gentelman and farmer who started his career in roads bar and streets. Jeremy who suprisingly had master in biotechnology, little bit of nerd but funny. And Emma, talking with her was like talking with Wynonna, funny, fuck the world vibe it was hilarious how similar they were. All in all they spent few hours eating laughing and talking, knowing each other more. Finally they separated and due to 3 hours ride Waverly decided she would ask for ride home. The time quickly passed and in no time the car stopped in front of the homestead

"Thank you for wonderfull day Nicole" waverly said turning a little bit to look at her

"I spent great time too... i really did... Waves?" Redhead carressed her cheek

"Yes?"

They looked at each other intensively in silence. Nicole parted lips to say something but she was pulled by neck, their breaths mingled and Waverly closed the distance in passionate kiss. Boldly Waverly moved her hand from neck to the top of her breast throught material of her blouse but she needed wanted more of that

"You want to come in?" Waverly breathed agaist her lips only to lick her bottom lip seconds later. Nicole moaned at the bold action becoming stunned as Waverly all of sudden jumped out of the car waiting for her on the porch with devil grin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and if you like story... I love your comments <3


	11. I have a confession to make

"Kiss me" Waverly above whisper in deep voice looking straight at her 

Nicole approached the brunette who was standing right in front of her bed. Still in the darkness, she could have seen deep green eyes glinting in the moonlight looming through the window. They stared at each other their bodies only centimeters apart, they could feel their breath mingling. Suddenly Nicole felt strong hand fisting her blouse pulling her closer. She couldn't help it, she chuckled in a deep voice and wrapped her hand in brunettes locks receiving surprised gasp. Redhead crashed their lips in the already dirty kiss for which Waverly opened immediately. The musician was happily taken aback by Waverly's boldness, sensing how she was pulling her blouse up. Obviously, she obligated immediately and did the same with Wavery's. Then again Waverly unbuckled Nicole's belt and unzipped her jeans, redhead took the hint and took off the trousers. When the brunette started unzipping her own she was stopped by Nicole's hands, who slowly unzipped it and touching her things took them off, leaving goosebumps all over her skin. All at once, Waverly turned them and pushed redhead on her bed and mounted her so that she straddled her. Redhead felt a shiver when she looked at aroused Waverly's eyes and when she licked her lips... if she could be more ready. She touched brunette's hips encouraging her for little move on which Waverly moaned looking her straight in the eye.

"Take these off" Redhead whispered firmly pulling at her bra

Finally, she had the chance to cup her lover firmly massaging her nipples but all the staring contest was insane... insanely arousing. Nicole moved her hands from breasts to tummy and to ass squeezing firmly. With one hand on her ass and one on her back now, she flipped them over with surprised gasp from Waverly. Redhead did not waste time and locked their lips but sensed when she had her bra took off and the petite girl cupping her breast firmly moaning at her mouth. In the same, she groaned when Nicole sucked her nipple firmly and took her panties in one smooth motion. Looking at her eyes, redhead made a slow move to her tummy, cupping her breast with her hands. Redhead knew what she was doing, she teased her things with her tongue, and when finally she licked flat smooth path Waverly arched gasping loudly her name. With a trick she added two fingers in one and focused on her clit, making Waverly shake.  
In no time Waverly came with a loud moan and tugged firmly on red hairs between her legs. Nicole kissed her hipbone her tummy and finally placed a small peck on brunette's lips but moaned when she was pulled to deep kiss already flipping them over.

Waverly was determined... with dazed eyes with anticipation. Kissing musician once more shortly she nipped at her neck grazing her sides with her nails making her shiver. Waverly loved the reactions she could cause, she intuitively took one nipple in her mouth, redhead gasped, and she sucked it cupping another breast with her hand. 

"God Waverly" Redhead whispered feeling how brunette's teeth grazed her nipple with a force which turned out to be a pleasure

Waverly turned sides moaning effectively and her hand made her way downside, boldly took off her boyshorts chuckling in the back of her throat when she noticed how much wetness she met with her single finger... Nicole's hips bucked meeting Waverly's hand and Waverly as for redhead's shock slipped already two fingers stretching her. Nicole grasped the sheets with her one hand and another placed in brunette's lock to pull her into the kiss when Waverly was thrusting her with fingers curling them finding just the perfect spot... When her hand grazed her clit with the palm, Nicole arched and broke the kiss gasping for air while riding her bliss.

They curled together in bed with covers on top of them. Waverly nuzzled her neck with soft kisses 

"I have a confession to make" Redhead whispered slowly feeling how the girls beside her tensed already

"In fact, it's an offer" adding and brushing some of her hand behind her ear in comfort manner

"Okay?" Waverly asked tracing patters on redhead's body with her finger

"I have to go to Chicago tomorrow... I mean for two weeks and... and the question is ... Would you like to come with me? I mean I know you have to work but still..." she asked hesitantly but kindly 

Waverly raised on her arms with shock in her eyes 

"You don't have to Waves..." already adding seeing the hesitation in her eyes, trying to hide hurt in her own and when silence was evident, Nicole parted lips to say something more panicked but Waverly kissed her softly touching her cheek 

"Nicole...Yes I would love to go... but I run business in here with Wy I know it's an only stupid bar but still... Maybe for weekend or something like that?" Waverly softly explained looking for any reaction and met with understatement 

"I'll take what I can get" redhead chuckled 

"Waverly?"

"Any more confessions or offers?" Waverly chuckled at her neck tracing patterns at Nicole's stomach feeling how she tensed 

"More like a confession this time... I-I like you" Redhead whispered almost inaudible

_silence_

Redhead started to panic, wondering if she should leave or just pretend she did not say something stupid

_*I like you...? WHO SAYS IT?! IDIOT ... CHRIST*_

"I like you too Nicole" smiling brightly 

"Okay so I have an offer too" Waverly added quickly

"Okay?" Nicole mimicked her response from before

"Be my girlfriend ... I know we haven't known each other very long, it's new for me and all but I want it and if you would want it too... but it's totally okay if it's too soon or if you truly don't want to..." she started rumbling very quickly obviously embarrassed blushing but was disturbed by redhead's lips on hers

"I would love to sweetheart" Nicole whispered against her lips 

//

**Nicole** [Airport already, and already I wish u would be here :) Can't wait for the upcoming weekend with u... have a good day sweet<3 ] 

Waverly smiled at her GIRLFRIEND'S text, yeah skilled grinned like a fool.

_The couple overslept a little bit and didn't have so much time together in the morning. So that they grabbed some fresh coffee and a quick bite and Nicole's agent already calling and asking where she was and that they should pack and leave in a few hours. They decided also that Waverly could come first upcoming weekend and Nicole's grin was so adorable that the brunette truly believed that she wanted her to come. All in all, apologetically Nicole excused herself after continuously buzzing phone, so stood quickly grabbing her car keys and turning around to kiss her girl. One peck and was about to leave but turned back looking at grinning Waverly and approached her once more locking their lips in passionate wrapping her hands in brunette's locks._

_"I really have to go" Nicole whispered and with one last peck she left leaving her looking through the window_

_"GURL, YOU HAVE LUNGS" WYNONNA cackled behind her loudly_

_"WYNONNA?!I THOUGHT..."_

_"OH YES I WAS HOME ... I was home sleeping peacefully when all of sudden some strange noises woke me up..." she started with crossed arms after pouring herself coffee_

_"Oh my god.." Waverly breathed loudly embarrassed tightening her robe more around herself_

_"More intense but yeah something like that... maybe like shouting? Or..."_

_"stop please" Waverly chuckled_

_"Wait what else did you hear?" adding already frighten her sister already knew who was it_

_"Besides the humongous amount of your and her moans... nothing ... I could NOT sleep at night ... thank you very much sis...so I slept till now" making Waverly nodded in acknowledgment_

_"OH WAIT ?! IS SHE STILL HERE?? I WANT TO MEET GIRL WITH SUCH SKILLS" older shouted in excitement_

_"Oh god Nonna, she has already left" groaned but smiling anyway_

_"And maybe I'm gonna visit her in weekend " added_

_"so where she leaves?" Wynonna asked causally with furrowed eyebrows_

_"In Calgary but she ... she travels a lot due to her work so"_

_"and what does she do for livin'?"_

_buzz buzz_

_"Sorry, babygurl I have to go... Dolls is gonna be here in 5"_

_"Who?" but Wynonna only turned her head wiggling her eyebrows effectively_

_"Of course" Waverly chuckled under her breath_

_//_

**_Friday evening_ **

**Nicole** [I will pick u up myself, okay?]

 **Waverly** [More than okay]

 **Nicole** [can't wait]

The week quickly passed, Waverly spent more of this time working at Shorty's but what was new Nicole and her texted every day. Despite redhead was mostly busy at the rehearsal and with interviews and with creating a new album, she still found time to facetime or even text her which made Waverly feel more and more engaged with Nicole. There was no way back now ... she only had hoped it was mutual cause Nicole was distant in an emotional display but still she believed that her eyes were betraying redhead constantly.

Funny thing was that now again she was going to Nicole Haught concert but now from backstage in her VIP pass and the concept was all different now knowing her and fuck she was her girlfriend for christ's sake. All week she fought with her thoughts if she should tell Wynonna who is she dating or not... and every time she funked. Waverly had this conversation with Nicole who was nothing but caring and brought all the comfort saying that she had the time and it's her decision to make adding she told only Emma but the rest of the band knew nothing. 

Waverly already at the airport could not wait truly to meet her again... those kind eyes looking straight at her in person, a smile which could kill... And more than that she was caring and funny and the brunette was pretty sure she had not met anyone like her in her life before. Yeah definitely these 2 days with her in Chicago will be interesting at least

........................

**_one week ago_ **

_"Where have you been Nicole? We are leavin in 1 hour so move your ass" Emma hurried her already carrying pushing her upstairs_

_"I know sorry... at Waverly's" redhead quickly answered in rush and headed upstairs in fact hearing how her sister running behind her_

_"WHERE?" Emma asked astonished out of breath leaning on the doorframe_

_Nicole was in a total rush, throwing everything in her suitcase but repeated again under her breath_

_"Oh hey red stop and talk with your big sister cause she is about to faint" Emma seriously said hiding her smirk_

_"You tell me ... YOU NICOLE HAUGHT how you stand and live are telling me that YOU spent with her more than one casual fuck?... I mean you brought her to the rehearsal and OH FUCK you told me you got her number but I didn't trace that I mean you and ..." pointing at standing in front of her redhead who disturbed her_

_"Shae is done... I broke with her after the first time with Waverly for good this time thank you very much... not that we were exclusive and you well know she wanted only money or just being seen with me... "_

_"Yeah I know and I told you that"_

_"I know you did"_

_"So what's the business with the petite brunette who you was about to finger on the piano?" Emma asked in a confident tone making redhead's jaw drop to the floor but smirked anyway_

_"AND I DID NOT CAUSE OF YOU ... She is my girlfriend now" she said slowly pointing word 'girlfriend'_

_"No way!"_

_"how unbelievable it sounds but I have a girlfriend... and I mean no girlfriend to fuck and leave..."_

_"I know she is not like this so as I said the first time don't be hurt okay?"_

_"and as I said the first time ok sis... I have a heart of stone... don't you remember?" They laughed heartedly but when Emma was about to turn around and leave she spoken up again_

_"Um Nic but will you be able to..." she was about to ask but her sister already chipped_

_"I don't know"_

_"Okay Ice queen... get your ass in check and we are leavin"_

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short one but the next will be longer with some angst so be prepared


	12. what?

Waverly was lost in the parking lot... she was walking around trying to call Nicole but there was no signal and she was getting anxious... huffing she tried once again picking the number when somebody tapped her on the shoulder and whispered in a familiar voice

"You lost girl?" Waverly turned around quickly spotting almost immediately the soft features of musician, her red waves hidden under a baseball cap 

She did not wait any longer and threw herself at picking her up Nicole, wrapping legs around her

"Hi" Waverly whispered in her neck kissing the spot softly 

"Hi sweetheart... I'm sorry my phone is off but spotted you immediately" Nicole held her tightly brushing her hair lightly and chuckled at last part

Waverly hopped of her and smiled widely at the same grinning redhead and mouthing 'sorry' little embarrassed by almost tacking her...Nicole glanced at her lips and kissed her softly pulling petite body against her in a strong move. 

_*public Nicole*_ musician thought 

"Let's go" redhead already took her hand and led to her rented car. 

"So how was the flight? Are you tired? It's very late already" asked softly already heading to the hotel and Waverly's heart fluttered at the caring questions

"8 hours with little delay... and yes actually a little bit... sorry" Waverly hid a yawn behind he hand mindlessly making redhead chuckle

"hey don't worry... as I said It's late ... and we have tomorrow and Sunday for anything you want" simply stated 

"Everything I want huh?" Waverly could not help but tease

"Yep" pointing 'p' but smirking anyway 

They continued their talking about their weeks but it was obvious that younger girl was out of life tired. They made it to the hotel and their room... well Nicole's room. When they entered Nicole's first carrying a suitcase of her guest. 

"Oh woah" Waverly looked around the humongous apartment with sofas in the living room which windows with a beautiful view of the lighted in night Chicago. There was a balcony with couch and bar and on the right behind the wall out of doors was a massive bedroom with kingsize bed. The brunette stood still in the middle of the living room catching everything with her eyes but was disturbed by redhead's presence behind her, who brushed her hair on the side and murmured into her shoulder

"You wanna go to bed?" Waverly felt shiver and goosebumps spread on her arms, gasping when she was nipped at her shoulder lightly but kiss soon after

"You are tired Waves" she whispered against her ear with a soft voice and Waverly nodded mindlessly catching her hand and wrapping them around herself knowing redhead smiled 

"You are right..." 

Redhead backed away right after she pecked her temple and led them to the bedroom. The casual activities were surprisingly natural for them... Nicole singing in the shower on which Waverly shook her head and chuckled. Her girlfriend Nicole Haught was singing in the shower. Still her mind circled around thoughts and yes thoughts about Nicole. Nicole told her she liked her but still she felt insecure around redhead. This strange feeling accompanied her lately... maybe she should just talk with her... or just wait for what is going to happen...

_*AND WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN*_

One part of her believed in the sincerity of Nicole, true Nicole with good intentions who is funny and charming and incredible in... ekhem . Because why would she lie about her 'likin'. AND the other part brought this insecurity ... did she felt played? Like another girl? She heard much she should not but she did in the past and now this feeling about being a fun girl was stronger than ever.

_*Is she gonna leave me after week? Then why would she asked about my life or my opinion and yes she said it... that she liked you but...*_

"The bathroom is free sweetheart" Nicole disturbed her flow of thought and she was so not ready for that view this late. Sitting on the bed propped on her arms, she eyed the redhead from toes licking her lip mindlessly. Still wet skin on her alabaster legs, the white towel hid her middle but the smooth shoulders hid under the wet red head was smoothing else...reaching her eyes noticed redhead's raised eyebrows and smirk evident on her face. She blushed, cleared her throat and clasped her hands to hurry herself to the bathroom. Waverly rushed to the bathroom seeing from the corner of her eye the dropping towel to the ground.

//

Waverly left the bathroom wearing some white floral shoulder strap blouse and black panties. Moving closer to the bed, redhead already tucked under a blanket with a hand behind her head raised her gaze from the reading book meeting Waverly's. The sound of the dropped jaw was almost evident which this time made brunette smirked. Waverly got under the blanket yawning, musician put away there book and turn the lights off. Without any word, Nicole opened her arms in which Waverly snuggled almost immediately sighting with content. The sounds of steady breathing fille the room 

"I'm happy that you are here" Nicole whispered slowly into her hair after some time 

"A-Are you really?" Waverly whispered back hesitantly tightening grip on the redhead's side who tensed little bit

"Of course! Why would I...?" stopping herself in the middle

_silence_

"I really am Waverly" she said softly and Waverly raised herself to only lock their eyes in the dark searching 

"Me too" the brunette kissed the corner of her mouth and wrapped herself around the redhead once more, tangling their legs.

Redhead smiled dimple smile and closed her eyes.

//

"So what are we doin today?" Waverly chipped excitedly munching some vegan pancake. Nicole called for some royal breakfast (ofc) when Waverly was sleeping. She knew redhead had her routine, workout or yoga first thing in the morning but after killing flight decided to make up for it sleeping some more.

"I told you, whatever you want to" she winked and stopped her actions with sudden frozen mimic making brunette confused

Redhead stood from her chair approaching her with frozen mimic and silence. Waverly did not know what was going on... truly...in no time Nicole was in front of her... took a step closer, spreading her legs standing between them making her gasp first because Waverly still hadn't changed from her blouse and panties so partially naked and second she had a very inappropriate image in her head right now seeing how redhead looked her up and licked her lips. Waverly felt excitement in all her single vein seeing the determination in her eyes especially when she was looking right at her from above. Keeping their eyes locked Redhead bend over, their faces close so that Waverly could catch a glimpse at musician cleavage, which she did not OBVIOUSLY. All of sudden, Nicole shook her head and reached her hand to Waverly's chin wiping it with her thumb and licking it herself with a glint in her eyes.

"You had some maple syrup on you, sweetheart" Nicole whispered dimples popping and in one motion was gone leaving Waverly at disbelief

_*WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT*_

"You have a concert tonight" Waverly said in much hoarser voice than she expected, crossing her legs uncomfortably to tackle some tension there and clearing her throat saw chuckling woman behind her coffee

"Indeed I have, I hope you still up to it as you said earlier" receiving a nod 

"Still we have all day, I mean we have to be there at 8 pm and then we could have a party in here it's kind of tradition... it bothers you?"

"Nicole, no of course not... sounds fun" 

"Okay, you haven't seen Chicago before, have you?" redhead asked braiding her hair still sitting at the table

"I've never been here so truly I don't know what could we do" she shrugged 

"I have a plan so put some clothes on and we are leaving" 

"Not that I don't appreciate the view" adding confidently with full dimples on display making brunette gulped

_*how much power she has*_

//

"So what are we up to?" Waverly asked walking hand in hand with redhead along the Chicago center

"First thing museum of History and well... kind of tours of museums then I want you to see Millennium Park, dinner and concert... is it okay?"

"Planner huh?"

"Not so much but you are so" she shrugged making Waverly blushed smiling widely

They spend their day laughing and joking around. Waverly could talk about history all day but Nicole absorbed it all smiling adoringly at her. How Waverly talked about history or monuments or languages made her all glowing and her eyes shined brightly, she was all excited. It was adorable and well captivating. She had a beautiful soul and Nicole herself was surprised how much captivating Waverly was, she could be lost in her talking focusing so much on her. It was quite a perfect day for Nicole from the beginning, it was so easy talking with her, not about fame or her concerts but music like passion side, it was mindblowing for her. She was not used to this which made her confused. She liked her. Yes, it was true... but still her mind clouded around insecurities. Well, time will show. She had never fight for anyone. She thought she had fallen in love before but it was not true at all in the end. She did not fight or truly care but Waverly... How scary it was, she was in this... even though she will be the one hurt at the end or not?. She did not feel anything from a long time...Or maybe she should tell Waverly just straight how she felt... about all this to be fair for herself and Waverly. Yep she should... later

//

"Hi baby" Emma cheerfully stepped into Nicole's changing room. Nicole was sitting in front of the big mirror putting some makeup, and fixing her hair slightly nervous. Big sister spotted already Waverly who was standing behind redhead putting her neckless on her smiling so.

"Oh hi Waverly, how you liked Chicago so far?" she added kissing her on the cheek as greeting 

"It's great truly" 

"We start in 10 so no funny business" she smirked leaving laughing redhead and blushing Waverly who sat on the couch eyeing the redhead with a proud smile. She looked beautiful, tight jeans, a black t-shirt with deep navel and a famous lather jacket with heavy leather boots. Redhead stood from the chair grabbing something and approached brunette with the smile

"So here is your VIP pass...Waves, meet me here after okay? We will have to go after the concert at the hotel"

"Of course I remember" she nodded

"Hey Nicole..." adding 

"Yes" Redhead turned around smiling 

"You look beautiful" She stood from the couch and closed the distance smoothing her hair, curling in in her fingers, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed her lips softly whispering "good luck" 

"this color suits you" redhead winked and left, the brunette looked at the mirror seeing red lipstick mark perfectly left after kiss with Nicole who wore it at the concert. She smiled and decided to not wipe it. She left the room and stood in the backstage having a perfect view at the scene and a HUMONGOUS crowd standing there cheering for redhead shouting her name. The band had already been there but there was no sight of Nicole who left before her.

"HEY HEY HEY... ARE YOU READY FOR HER?" Emma shouted in the mic and the crowd shouted even louder. Waverly laughed at the action well some time ago she was in the crowd shouting with them and now... was standing here in the backstage with VIP pass cheering for her girlfriend who was were exactly...

"I AM SURE YOU ARE... NOW WELCOME... NICOLE HAUGHT" The crowd busted out in loud cheering.

Waverly felt a ghost of a kiss on the cheek and whisper 'have fun yourself' from redhead who passed next to her and jumped on stage with all her glory. Waverly stood astonished by the action but grinned widely seeing how redhead captivated the crowd. She couldn't tear her eyes away when the musician started her most popular number signing and dancing wildly 

"Oh hey slow down a bit... I am not sure if you know that I am recording a new album" she chuckled and crowed yelled yes

"o-okay and ... I will play one song tonight... somebody in my mind" she winked and all crowd gasped

Redhead turned around and locked eyes with brunette winking at her and mouthing 'you' dimples popping. Brunette's eyes glittered with anticipation... 

*OH MY GOD*

Waverly grinned like a fool feeling all excited and well ...seeing redhead at whole scene presence was a little bit distracting. She was very sexy like this... singing-dancing confidently with all her gestures moving ...freely jut having fun

" ** _Well_**

_The talk goes quite well_

_We like every single film we’ve seen_

**_ME_ **

_Problem is straight in me_

_Don’t look for it in yourself_

_Everything is okay_

_I don't understand you yet_

_Maybe you’ll let me know yourself after this_

_Please find me later"_ Redhead singed playing her guitar in slow ... in the meantime, she took off her jacket making many girls scream

_"I feel my mind rushing_

_the waves are hitting_

_How can I defend myself_

_when there's more of_ _them?_

_I feel it's over, it's over. . ."_ Nicole singed vigorously faster turning around which looked like she sang especially for Waverly, seeing the brunette all smiling with cute moon eyes

Waverly was speechless she just stared at her like at some goodness in front of her... her mind was spinning

*waves? it was for purpose?*

The concert went pretty quickly and smoothly. After the stage concert, redhead and band headed backstage, they locked eyes, and when Nicole was in her way to brunette the other VIP fans circled her begging for photos and little time to chat. Nicole explained to her earlier that VIP pass allows also to 'meet and greet' the musician... Nicole looked at her way apologetically already talking to some squirming girl next to her. Seeing that Waverly felt a pang of something in her gut again...yep the distance between her and Nicole was too close for her liking especially after the same freaking girl asked her to sign an autograph on her cleavage... so she turned around and headed to the changing room of Nicole's. 

After some time Nicole entered the room already spotting the brunette already standing in the middle of the room

"Heey" redhead said softly but was taken aback by a sudden storm of Waverly who jumped at her catching her lips in a fierce kiss. She could barely catch her but she did and tighten her grip already reacting surprised kissing her back. Waverly boldly tugged at her hair making her gasp. In opportunity, she teased her tongue moaning. Needing of breath they parted Waverly already standing on her feet...

"Oh Woah" the redhead said breathlessly looking hungrily at the brunette

"Nicole Haught" Waverly whispered in deep voice fisting her jacket pulling her closer 

"Let's... go home we have a party, don't we?" added brushing her lips against the stunned redhead who reached to grab her ass but the brunette already pulled away smirking

_*payback*_ she thought

"Waves" redhead said in a warning

"What? oh and you were so great up there!" she said with an innocent voice already taking her bag

"You really mean it?" the redhead asked hesitantly

"Yes you were incredible Nicole" she said without any doubt

"Thanks, um we should... let's go" Nicole said but eyed the brunette anyway making her smirk 

//

"The crowd was a wild girl" Emma shouted drunkenly patting Nicole at her back smiling proudly 

"Thank sis" the redhead answered but was searching for the brunette who was nowhere to be seen for some time and she was worried ... all in all they were all in the apartment ... full of people... drunk people... 

"Who are you still looking for?" Emma shouted through the music and realization hit her 

"Oh" adding 

"what?"

"Don't lie to me... and yes where she is? go ..." Emma asked talking a shot with Doc behind them 

Nicole was walking through the crowd int leaving the room but she did not spot her girl...

_*Did she left? oh you are not bothered obviously at least you should be not*_

Nicole entered the bedroom who also was full of people and spotted brunette's back who talked vigorously with someone... she went closer and well the distance between her and some girl who she did not recognize was too close for her liking... she should not be jealous... she have never been one... she went even closer and in the same time some blonde girl reached and brushed her hair making Waverly giggle 

_*WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?*_

Nicole observed the pair and grabbed somebody's shot to down it quickly wincing at pure vodka... and the second one glaring at some protest from guy... she closed the distance between the pair disturbing them now hugging and laughing 

"What are you doin?" the redhead asked frustrated which made Waverly jump surprised with hand on her chest

"oh we were..." The blonde started smiling wrapping her arm around the brunette

Redhead raised her eyebrows already did not want to hear any explanation ...it was obvious 

_*WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?*_ she thought turning around already heading to the leaving room hearing how brunette called her name and walked behind her 

"Nicole" Waverly grabbed her hand firmly 

"WHAT?" she snapped and pushed her hand away

"What was that? she is ..." Waverly stared softly

"WHAT ?! You mean you were obviously... mingling with this blonde right in front of my MY eyes " she shouted through the music Waverly wide-eyed grabbed her hand firmer pulling her towards the bathroom

Waverly closed the door's and turned around toward redhead who was actual fuming

"GO ... GO to her... kiss around... fuck her on my bed ... because why not?" redhead shouted ... she should not be so angry when she did not care well... 

"Nicole" brunette started softly but changed her mind hearing next angry line

"If you did want some fame or just have fun with fucking Nicole Haught... you could just say... I like to satisfy my fans you know?" she accused with a fake smile on her face

"Really? Nicole... Really?" Waverly burst 

"Leila...She is my friend from high school and happened to be here... she is with her boyfriend here ... a guy from YOUR team... we were just catching up" she continued to tell in disbelieved 

"And how dare you Nicole... yep totally I just wanted the part of Nicole freaking Haught... " telling ironically and when she was about to tell her more she just stated

"You really think so low of me? you know what?If you soo like to satisfy your fans ... well keep doing it! " she stormed out of the bathroom not waiting for response leaving staring at her Nicole...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think?


	13. Can somebody stop this madness?

Waverly left the bathroom furious

 _*Really why? what on earth just happened there... Did she accuse me of cheating... 'kiss around'... 'fuck on my bed'... 'I like to satisfy my fans...'*_ she repeated every word in her mind, her jaw tense

Waverly was sad and well disappointed ... Nicole thought she would just sleep around under her nose... she obviously did not trust her... satisfying fans... what if she still does it... all these negative emotions were overpowering over her... Nicole made a scene about nothing and instead of hearing one word... she just accused ... accused her of the worst even if they met just after Champ cheated her and still she thought she was able to do the same... She thought about coming back home but she was drinking and there was no way she could book her flight this late-night... tomorrow morning she could find something... but what now... She released the long breath and noticed she was standing in the hall of the hotel with a bottle of vodka in her hand which she must have grabbed when she was walking in a rush.

 _*no way I am not going to cry here ... I did nothing...where to now?*_ she thought, she surely didn't want to talk with Nicole even bump at her which was more than sure if she stayed there ... it was her apartment after all

//

Nicole sighed heavily leaning on the countertop. She knew better she should not have assumed the worst and for christ's sake why did she even think like that? If she even cared if Waverly cheated on her... it never was a bother... but surely now it was... and even she herself was now surprised by her reaction... but she could not help it she was furious of thought if anybody touched the brunette that way...

But the look of hurt in Waverly's eyes was something else... The moment she said 'fuck her on my bed' she saw... the flick in Waverly's emotions... the deep hurt the anger... And she was ashamed at herself, she has never reacted like this with anyone, she knew she should say sorry for her behavior, raising her voice and her treating... already searching for the brunette in her apartment but there was no sign of her nearby

 _*You have never gone after anybody... why would it be different now?*_ her mind was a mix of many emotions she did not know how to deal with

"What did you do?" Emma shouted through the music drunk state evident 

"What?"

"Waverly almost fell in her furious rush from here but grabbed the vodka so you did something" she pointed at her sister with narrow eyes and hands-on her hips

"great" redhead huffed and rolled her eyes

"For fuck sake Nicole, for once ... go... go after her..." Emma sighed heavily

"What?"

"You heard me... I know your freaking ice heart melts when she is around SO don't be an idiot and get your girl, Morron" Redhead studied her sister who pointed at her chest with a heavy touch 

"but what if?"

"What if what? Shut up... YOU are Nicole Haught"

Nicole nodded dumbly at her sister and headed from an apartment

"EY party's over bitches!" Emma shouted 

//

Nicole left the apartment and searched through the hall but there was nothing... she headed down to the reception 

"Um hi, have you seen small brunette with vodka in her hand?" she smiled politely in a joking tone

"If she stole it..." the men behind said seriously

"Christ NO... I'm just looking for her" brushing her hair with a huff

"Oh right, she headed to our bar Miss Haught" he smiled and pointed at the gate at the end of the main hall

"Thank you Christopher" redhead read from his badge making him smile proudly

Nicole entered the hotel bar searching through the crowd ... but there were multum people... she could see nothing... Nicole pushed her way inside and spotted Waverly dancing in the middle of the dancefloor, almost instantly from a hundred strangers she spotted her easily. She observed her from distance seeing smile glowing the brown hair flying the music beat. Feeling the tightening in her chest from the sight of the brunette. Her girlfriend still...

_*I can do this...*_

She walked closer and at the same time some guy caught Waverly by her hips pulling her towards his chest, Waverly broke out instantly from him turning around with a dissatisfied huff. When she was about to move, she stopped in her tracks seeing familiar brown eyes on her and red mas of hair. She rolled her eyes effectively and started to walk another way 

"Waverly, wait!" redhead rushed after her but brunette did not listen and was about to leave the bar but felt a hand on her wrist

"Waverly" Nicole pleaded firmly 

"What?" she snapped with venom in her voice already adding

"Please satisfy other fans... and I'm going to kiss around and fuck as you know I do" smiling sarcastically and broke the touch leaving the bar heading upstairs... she had no plan in her head she just could not stand here, she was angry and it was enough for her... the words from before pushing her more

_**bzz bzz** _

**_Em_** [the party over baby, I kicked everybody's out myself including ONLY TO HELP YOU ICEQUEEN IDIOT]

Nicole looked at the message and grinned 

_*not this way? I 'll find another... I'm ...I am Nicole freaking Haught*_ she grinned at herself and run after the brunette

Nicole headed to the elevators seeing before how Waverly did the same. She noticed her almost immediately, the small woman was leaning against the wall and with furrowed eyebrows searching something through her phone

"What are you doing" Redhead asked but she could not help it she was angry at herself why is this so difficult

"I'm looking for home tickets like upcoming" Waverly said in a dismissive tone not looking at the redhead who opened her mouth in surprise

"Excuse me? Waverly let's..." she asked in disbelieve wanting to gain her attention but was stopped in her tracks

"Don't... You thought I cheated on you NICOLE we have nothing to talk about... you don't trust me and only played with me maybe even this is you who did their job ...'satisfy me' as you said" she said with accusing venom voice standing in front of her 

"Waverly" redhead tried softly gripping her wrist delicately ... 

"Don't touch me... I hate you" Waverly shouted already regretting her words but there was no back... she turned around and was about to run again but she felt tug at her wrist stopping her so

"No...You don' hate me ... and you fucking know it" Redhead shouted back and closed the distance between them pulling Waverly towards her so that they stood face to face eye to eye...Nicole breathed heavily grabbing woman's hips searching in her eyes... Waverly stood frozen but gulped by sudden action which she was not expected at all... she should be angry but Nicole's firm demeanor her strong voice and moves made her excited, she licked her lips mindlessly glancing at redhead's. 

"You are only mine" Redhead tightened her grip on her hips and closed the distance, even more, pulling her so that their fronts touched making Waverly gasp heavily giving redhead all yes... she was not slapped after all or pushed away. They looked in each other eyes waiting for any hesitation or doubt.

"Am I?... Kiss me" Waverly brushed their lips together, the whole situation was titillating, every move redhead made toward her caused throbbing between her legs even though she should not agree on this action... they should talk but the first thing first...

Nicole swore she was not about to play it like this, but when she heard the 'I hate you' and running again from her it was enough... she was guilty but she knew what she wanted and angry Waverly was sexy as hell

The musician not quite kissing her but brushing playfully their lips, playing a little moved her hands from hips to her sides then to her chest making sure to brush lightly her nipples through the blouse on which Waverly moan quietly. Redhead moved to her neck and finally grabbed her locks and pulled her towards her so they locked their lips. Both moaning at the insensitive of it, Waverly already hid her fingertips under redheads' t-shirt grazing her tensing abs muscles... Nicole shivered. the brunette pushed strongly almost furiously redhead who leaned on the door gasping in surprise. They stared at each other for like ages but then Nicole opened the apartment door and grabbed Waverly's hand pulling her in. The lights were off and there was no soul in there only heavy breathing sounds from both of them.  
All of sudden Nicole picked up the brunette who wrapped her legs around her waist and pushed them to the nearest wall with a thud making them gasp. Nicole kissed her biting her lower lip strongly only to smooth it with her tongue second later... Waverly managed to take off her blouse still held against the wall... Redhead with firm grip almost ripped her bra from her already sucking nipple biting it. Waverly moaned and tugged her hair strongly... it was something... arousing the firm grips, almost angry movements but very exciting, feeling evident throbbing between her legs and goosebumps left of her skin. 

Nicole skilfully unzipped her jeans already teasing her through her thongs seeing how aroused petite girl was. Biting her neck all of sudden she pushed two fingers in her who gasped moaning loudly tightening her grip on her biceps. 

"Oh Fuck" she breathed heavily tugging redhead to kiss her with all tongue and teeth

Nicole with trick skill made furious tempo curling her fingers inside making sure she touched her clit with her palm. They moved hard against the wall, Waverly gasping for air with loud curses and strong tugs at redhead's hair and Nicole pumping her fingers in hard motivate sucking her breast doing so. Feeling how the petite girl was tensing with each second, she bit not so lightly on her nipple and Warely tensed moaning on the air loudly coming with 'Nicole' on her lips who helped her ride her through her high. 

Nicole steadied brunette to stood on the floor and kissed her once more. Waverly grinned and undid Nicole's belt with a thug but was stopped by redhead's hands. 

"Waves, wait" she whispered stroking her cheek 

"You don't wa..?" but was stopped with a deep kiss 

"Come with me" Redhead interlaced their fingers and headed to the bedroom

When they sat on the bed Nicole already opened her lips to say something

"I'm sorry... I-I there is no explanation for my behavior" 

"For fucking me against the wall?" Waverly chuckled but sensed the intentions and grabbed Nicole t-shirt which laid on the bed and put it on quickly making redhead pout

"Sorry, not sorry for that... I could not help myself" redhead grinned 

"But I was no fair before and I should have not tell things that I had told ... I am really sorry" she sighted

"Do you trust me?" Waverly simply asked but was scared waiting for an answer

"I do... I just... I am just not used to this..."

"To what?" Waverly furrowed her eyebrows

"Ugh to the feel..." she stopped herself

"To the thought of you with somebody else... I just never been..."

"jealous" Waverly smirked

"Yes something like that"

"Nicole Haught was jealous" she laughed adding seriously

"But you have to know... I would never do such a thing and I was hurt of any thought that I could do this to you... and you... you did not trust me enough if you think that..."

"I do trust you... I am sorry times infinity..." redhead pleadingly started but was stopped when she saw how Waverly took off her t-shirt in one swift move smiling innocently

"I know you are..." Waverly closed the distance and kissed redhead with tongue begging for entrance

The brunette took off Nicole's shirt and kneeled in front of her still kissing her neck and pulling at her bra. She looked at redhead's eyes which were aroused and hungry, not breaking eye contact she unzipped her jeans and put off them slowly. Grazing her calves and things she pulled shocked redhead nearer her. She kissed her abs raising her sight to look at her who trembled with anticipation. Waverly made her way south and pushed Nicole who rest on her arms, kissed her hipbone and waistband on her panties but smiled when she saw a dark path on them 

"Waves... you don't have..." Nicole managed to whisper in her aroused voice, brushing some of her hairs behind her ear. She knew Waverly never been with a woman before and she would never force her to something she was not ready for

"Nicole... I want to" She brushed her nails on her abdomen and took off her panties licking her lips mindlessly on which sigh redhead almost came

Maybe Waverly indeed had little experience but she knew what she was doing and she was very observant... She kissed each thing, spreading her legs even more. She licked her hipbone locking eyes with heavy breathing Nicole who grabbed the covers in her fingers. Still looking in the eye, Waverly placed a small kiss on her clit only to lick firmly second later. Nicole arched her back and Waverly moaned at the taste. She was not sure before but now ... she will do it quite more often and even here vanilla scent was evident she laughed in her mind. The brunette brushed her clit with her tongue slowly only to put a finger inside her.

"Waverly oh my.." redhead moaned and pushed her hips even more 

Waverly slowly pumped her finger and started sucking Nicole's clit firmly feeling how her muscles tighten around her finger. She sped up a little bit sensing how redhead's legs trembled and with a heavy moan redhead reached her high

"Waverly Earp" Nicole breathed heavily with a satisfying hum

"Nicole Haught" Waverly mimicked her climbing the bed snuggling next to the redhead who kissed her passionate 

"Was it... um good?" She asked shyly

"Really... I just... THE. BEST. SWEETHEART" she kissed her once more snuggling them under covers... 

//

"Where are we going?" 

"To the beach" Redhead shrugged looking at the road humming a familiar song

"What? I don't have bikini" Waverly eyebrows furrowed

"I bought you... It's in the trunk" she smiled 

"What?"

"Yeah yellow one..." she wiggled her eyebrows

"I can't believe" Waverly tried but smiled nonetheless

"Let's go"

Waverly hopped off the car waiting for Nicole who offered to pick their things herself. She observed the ocean from the distance and it took her breath away... She told Nicole once she had never been at the beach and her dream was to swim in the ocean and nows that... she was standing right next to the beautiful beach 

"Shall we?" Redhead kissed her cheek disturbing her adoration

They made their way to the beach. Nicole placed towels and offered Waverly her bag telling her where the changes room where. Offering that in the meantime she would go for some drink from the nearest bar. She was back with cocktails from the bar, took off her shorts and loose shirt leaving her in green bikini. Nicole put her glass on and rest on her elbows on the towel. In no time she turned her head spotting small brunette walking towards her in that yellow bikini. Her jaw hit the sand seeing how Waverly effectively flipped her hair smiling cockily so. She smirked eyeing the brunette lowering her sunglasses on her nose.

"I must admit... you have good taste" Waverly winked and laid herself on her tummy next to Nicole who gulped audibly 

"Could you put sunscreen on my back please?" she added with a smile putting on her own sunglasses seeing redhead's nodding dumbly

Redhead in one move straddled her back and untied her bikini bra. She took some lotion and started gently massaging Waverly's back who hummed satisfied. Nicole admired how soft her skin was, how delicate almost like piece of paper. She licked her lips and had to control herself... she was in public.

"Thank you" Waverly said innocently 

"My pleasure" redhead wiggled her eyebrows and chuckled 

"It's beautiful here" Waverly stated looking at the ocean sipping her drink

"Yep it is" again Nicole was looking at the brunette with loving eyes

"So tell me about your new single... We had no time to discuss it" The brunette said encouragingly making redhead blush a little which was cute. The very confident Nicole Haught who blushed a little is just pure sight

"Oh yeah..."

"So who you had in mind creating it?" She teased again 

"to be truth, I wrote 3 songs already having you in my mind" redhead confessed turning her look from Waverly 

"Realy?" 

"Um yeah... I am not sure ... just it's okay? if it...ugh sorry I could just not tell anything" Nicole rumbled blushing even more... She had never been the romantic type and look at that... she was not sure if it was the scary or happy thing about it 

"Nicole... I-It's amazing and also thank you" Waverly said with teary eyes... she could not help herself. It was the most precious thing if she thought about it. Writing songs thinking about somebody made her feel wanted and cared. She brushed redhair with her hand and kissed her lips in a needy kiss.

They spent all day at the beach sunbathing and for more important swimming in the Ocean which Waverly never did. So when she first walked into the saltwater her eyes changed into little moons with white perfect smile giggling happily. It was the last day of their weekend and the day at the beach was marvelous for both of them. The light atmosphere was always present, even the silence was oddly comfortable. With each minute they learned each other more and more

//

"So this is it?" Waverly joked sadly pointing behind her back at the terminal

"yeah I guess... but I see you in a week right?" the redhead asked with hope in her voice

"Of course, you will have time to miss me properly" Waverly winked but Nicole saddened

"And Nicole ... thank you for this... for the amazing day at the beach and for all the time truly" she added fidgeting withe luggage in her hand 

"No thank you needed but I am very glad you came here" she smiled 

The information about her flight was heard from the speaker

"You have to go" Nicole said smiling sadly when Waverly wrapped her arms around her waist hugging her tightly. They stood in this embrace a little while but all in all, they parted and locking their eyes Waverly turned grabbed her suitcase and started heading away. 

All of sudden Nicole grabbed her wrist and turning her around kissed her passionate who gasped in surprise at first but return the kiss 

"Public" Waverly whispered against her lips chuckling 

"Sorry... Bye... Have a good flight" Redhead stood there and observed how small brunette made her way ahead

_* Your mind and body stopped cooperating Haught..._

_Can somebody stop this madness?*_ redhead thought seeing little wave from brunette in the distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is not that easy ...


	14. one paparazzi in Purgatory

**Waverly** [ Will u come over after u back? Xx ]

 **Nicole** [ ofc I will Xx ]

 **Waverly** [ Perfect, I missed you... horribly ]

They spent this week on constantly texting and calling each other even though Nicole was extremely busy with recording a new album and performing in her rush. Still, Waverly has a girlfriend and she is with Nicole Haught. More in that, Wynonna was pulling her leg all the time asking who the hot chick was. The couple talked obviously about their outing and Nicole seemed to be cool with everything and just 'chill it will be okay' things. All in all, the redhead was used to the attention and Waverly was not. In fact, Waverly wanted to be out to Wynonna but the thought about well... world outing was overwhelming. She was so not ready to be Nicole's girlfriend in front of her fans. For now, truly younger sister was tired of evasive answers she was giving her older sister. The truth has to be told... 

"Babygurl... when you will tell me... I'm dying to know" Wynonna grumpy asked from the couch

 _*Well why now*_ Waverly thought

"Actually... I have a feeling you know her" she stuttered nervously not quite looking at her sister. She remembered history about their meeting in the bar. She focused on the mug with herbal tea in her hands... well seconds ago this idea about telling was right ...well not so much at this moment

"WHAT?! I know her? From where? Waaaait..." 

"Yes?" Younger asked hesitantly feeling nervousness circulating through her entire body. She would lie of she told she was afraid of the reaction of dating Nicole...

"I truly have no woman friends beside Mercesed sooo"

"OH christ no..." 

"So who is it?"

When she was about to tell but still she was too nervous for the spill, the talk was disturbed with her phone buzzing on their kitchen table

"You don't want to tell... I will find out on my own GURL" Wynonna shouted and run in death run to the table with her wide-eyed sister behind who only yelled 'no Wynonna please I'll tell you'

"Too late, it's high FUCKING TIME... AND YOU KNOW IT"

She pressed the green point, pointing at Waverly to not interfere now. Waverly sighed and rolled eyes, arms crossed still looking at the whole situation rather worriedly

|Hi Waves! I just wanted you to know that I landed and I will leave in an hour maybe

The soft voice answered immediately and Wynonna gasped and with wide eyes answered

|Wynonna speaking.... and who the fuck are you, huh Nic? as my babysitter has this name on her phone

|Earp! | Nicole laughed and recognition went in like a bullet 

|Haugth dog !!! OH MY FUCKING GOD

Wynonna shouted and pushed Waverly with a surprising squeak

|Hi to you too... soo

|WAIT A MINUTE... YOU, YOU ARE THE GIRL WHO IS BANGING MY BABYSIS?! 

Nicole laughed hearing this and Waverly groaned and sushed 'Wynonna' from her little girl who tried to grab her phone but failed all in all.

| Well, as you RESPECTFULLY ASKED... I hope this is me and only me 

Redhead laughed hearing Wynonna's gagged but laughing anyway with Waverly 'NICOLE' yelling from distance. The musician added 

|so since you know who is that girl ... I have an offer

|shoot me

|im gonna ... cause I offer you and my girl drinks in Shorty's, all together 

Nicole smiled insisting on her offer to meet the famous sister

| I knew I would like you Haughty ... the offer is accepted ... 

| lovely! see you there 

"YOU LITTLE SNEAK... YOU ARE FUCKING NICOLE HAUGHT AND YOU DID NOT TELL ME ... " Wynonna pushed playfully her sister as soon as she hung on. Waverly blushed furiously mostly due to interaction these two made but with the whole fact too

"I don't know I thought it was not something serious at first... so it was sense to bother at that time" she groaned

"So it is now?" She eyed her suspiciously

"I truly don't know... she is so..." 

"wait, So the last weekend you saw her... she had a concert in Chicago" 

"Yep..."

"So now I can tell this is the best fucking present I ever gave you" Wynonna stated proudly 

" it was not the ticket for the concert but fuckpass to Nicole OH.MY.GOD..." Wynonna added laughing heartedly on which Waverly rolled her eyes again

" We are going to meet her at Shorty's?" Waverly asked confirming what she tried to recognise 

"Yep" Wynonna wiggled her eyebrows

"It's Earp time" she added and slapped Waverly on her ass playfully

"It will be the worst" Waverly whispered groaning 

//

"You see her?" Waverly asked standing on her tiptoes, the bar was full in the weekend and spotting someone in the crowd was like a miracle. Waverly could not wait to meet again Nicole. She was like addicted to her. Ofc they talked but the whole sensation was made with the only personal effect the redhead gave.

"Haughty ... oh look she is talking with Rosie at the bar" Waverly followed Wynonna through the crowd and spotted Nicole in her blue jeans and white T-shirt with long gold neckless. The redhead was talking vividly with Rosita who seemed to be very interested with Nicole' s well...everything. 

_*Not the time Waverly*_ she scolded herself

Nicole was as always the most shining star in the place. She smiled involuntarily seeing how Nicole laughed at something Rosita said. Wait... 

"HAUGHT SHOT" Wynonna yelled and Nicole turned on her barstool slowly with a wide grin 

"Earp" she smiled greeting her with a nod and jumped off the stool already looking at the smaller girl next to her who seemed to be more focused on Rosita who at the time was eying Nicole's back licking her lips. 

"And my favourite Earp" Nicole smiled closing the distance getting Waverly's attention back on her. The brunette smiled blushing and wrapped her arms around taller's neck in a good manner

Nicole pulled her by hips in instant and kissed Waverly chastely.

"Ok gross and I am not sure about this favourite Earp thing" Wynonna disturbed their moment and tapped loudly on bar catching Rosita's attentions who observed them with wide eyes.

" Yes Nicole Haught is the bar again...Get as a bottle of Jackie and beers, Rosita" 

" It has been ages" Nicole whispered against her lips caressing her sides 

As soon as they parted, Waverly pouted playing with her necklace, peeking at Rosita whose jaw was on the floor. Waverly shuddered when she remembered jealous action from last week but she now understood what was going on. She was never possessive but with attractive bartender's eyes on her girlfriend, well it was something else... 

_*Get your shit Waverly, most of the girls are drooling seeing her*_

"Are you okay? You seem little off?" Redhead whispered into her ear, caressing her hair 

"Sure, sorry just can't believe you are here" Waverly sweetly smiled and interlaced their fingers under the bar

"We are here to drink, so please stop eye-fucking each other here" Wynonna groaned and poured them a healthy amount of whiskey shot

"First of all... I don't do the eyefuck when I can do the actually fuck so" Nicole freely said and shrugged making Wynonna smirk hard

"OH MY GOD NICOLE" Waverly gasped blushing furiously but redhead grinned and kissed her cheek sweetly 

"I have to warn you, she is quite good at this" Waverly added to change the subject thinking about their party, drinking Nicole was fun

"At fucking? I bet" Wynonna pushed Waverly and grinned with Nicole at the same time

"Christ not that! I mean in drinking" She corrected herself 

"Hey! Why pick just one" redhead yelled playing offended which made Earps laugh

"Okay let's get started" Wynonna smirked eyeing Nicole

They raised and gulped their first shot, and the second and third. one after one. They laughed and talked just fine even with Waverly's worries about their getting along.

"So tell me red... you are civil here? how so? Your face is like a brand in the whole of America?" Wynonna asked pointing at Nicole already pouring more shots

"hard to tell... I mean people often don't care, paparazzi do but in Purgatory I don't think I can find one" Wynonna nodded in understand

"also on stage I am always Nicole leather jacket Haught, but with no makeup and whole appearance I'm just Nicole" she smiled adding 

"Okay just Nicole, you up?" she pointed on their drinks making Nicole smirking and raising her glass

"Doc?" Waverly asked jumping from her stool to greet him with wide eyes

"oh hello there" he greeted her with a hug and smiled at Nicole 

"hello there indeed" Wynonna eyed him from head to toes making Waverly rolling her eyes

"what are you doing here?" Waverly asked smiling 

"I invited him if it okay of course" Nicole chipped in 

"Of course it is" Wynonna already said 

"I believe we were not introduced ... I'm John Henry Holiday but you can call me Doc" he smiled charmingly smile and pulled surprised Wynonna for a hug

"Wynonna Earp, cowboy" she answered with a shocked expression 

Nicole smiled knowingly and locked eyes with Waverly to smirk at the same time.

"Hey, Doc! Should we show and remind them about our rockandroll shots?" Nicole smirked eyeing her friend with a wide grin 

"Oh my god" Waverly groaned and raised eyebrows at her sister who had no idea what was going on

"Let's do this, shall we?" He winked at Wynonna

"Rosie?" Nicole shouted with a light voice, trying to get the attention of the bartender 

"yes, Nicki?" the brunette smiled kindly 

_*Nicky now what? Is she my friend or what? I am crazy?*_ Waverly felt this again and tried to focus on something else like Wynonna who obviously flirt with Doc, who also seemed to be charmed as well. She smiled at them and refocused on Nicole next to her

"Could you organise one more glass for our friend out there? and a little bit more whiskey... here is my card" Redhead smiled dimples popping receiving a wink from the bartender

All of sudden Waverly placed her hand on the musician's the inside thing under the bar which made her turn her head smiling. Waverly locked eyes with her and determined kissed her in rush, tightening the grip on her thing. Nicole moaned feeling brunette tongue against her lips 

"Hey PDA!" Wynonna yelled 

The couple broke and smirked at Wynonna but in moment Nicole looked at Waverly with questioning eyes receiving wink on her own. Redhead smirked and brushed her hair with her fingertips

"As I said before ... I like your jealous" she whispered in a raspy voice, playing with her baby hairs feeling goosebumps appearing on her skin 

"I was No..." Waverly tried to say but was stopped with Nicole's lips on hers once again 

"No need to be... I'm yours" she breathed between small kisses. Waverly felt a strange flutter in her chest 'Im yours'. Warm feeling in her chest was quite overwhelming but so does the heat between her things... and when Nicole tried to broke the kiss, Waverly chased her with her lips catching her face between her hands on which redhead happily obliged moaning at the back of her throat and grabbing Waverly's things completely turning in her seat to be face to face 

"Okay we have to drink some more cause I will not be able to watch this sober" Wynonna groaned but winked happily at furiously blushing Waverly

The whole night was amazingly fun. Nicole, Waverly, Doc and Wynonna was pretty buzzed but still had so much fun together. They were talking and knowing each other more and more with evening passing. They laughed and joked until late at night when nobody was seen, even Rosita went home. Obviously to Waverly's peace of mind.  
It was comforting that Nicole and Wynonna were getting along so well. By the way, so that Wynonna and Doc who seemed to be flirting with each other all night. oddly enough Waverly has never seen her sister soo enchanted. The whole grouped finished only with drunkenly sleepy Waverly on redhead's shoulder. They managed somehow to return to the homestead. 

//

Waverly woke up with an amazingly bad headache. She tried to open her eyes but sighted in discomfort when the sunlight hit her eyes. She sensed peacefully breathing beneath her and realised she slept partially on Nicole. yeah, maybe more like fully on top of her. Moreover, she did remember when they decided to go home when redhead picked her up in bridal style but did not remember when they finally were at home. She tried to not wake up redhead beneath her but she seemed already stirred in her sleep.

"Hello sweetheart" Nicole said in a raspy sleepy voice not opening her eyes yet

"I'm sorry I slept on you all night I guess" Waverly whispered not fully able to form words with after drinking state but tried to climb off her girlfriend 

"I like it Waves" Nicole tightened her grip around her waist to stop Waverly from moving to sense how brunette melted on top of her and kissed her neck softly

"How are you feeling?" the redhead asked caressing her back under her oversized sleep shirt feeling Waverly's goosebumps on her skin

"Don't even ask" she answered into Nicole's neck, playing with red hair under her fingers

Nicole chuckled lazily if this was not sexiest sound on Earth

"I'm sorry to hear" she pouted 

"can we just spent this day like this" brunette sighted melting even more on Nicole kissing her neck once more

"yas please" 

The door suddenly burst opened with Wynonna's leg. Although the couple didn't even jerk. They only looked at Wynonna who sipped her coffee leaning against the doorframe with strange mimic 

"Haughty ... remember when you said you can't find one paparazzi in Purgatory? ... well, you have to see this... you too babygurl get up..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!


	15. What do you wanna do

_"Haughty ... remember when you said you can't find one paparazzi in Purgatory? ... well, you have to see this... you too babygurl get up..."_

_*What on Earth*_ Nicole thought and slipped from the bed leaving brunette hitting the mattress with a huff

"At least you are dressed" Wynonna chuckled and left them showing them to follow her in the kitchen

"What it is about?" Waverly groaned again lazily climbing out of the mattress, already putting some sweater on her, and making a bun with her hair quickly 

"I don't know but ... just be ready" redhead whispered cursing in her head already, which got slightly confused Waverly. Nicole has already guessed what it was all about... truly she had no idea how but still... she was not sure if Waverly likes it and hell... if she herself was soo into it, to be ready... to make it public. To make them public 

_*Am I ready? Is she... well ... Waverly ugh*_ Nicole thought and cursed again

The couple made their way to the kitchen only to find Doc and Wynonna sipping coffee watching something on brunette's phone.

_**bzz bzz** _

Nicole's phone was on the kitchen table and was did not stop buzzing. Nicole groaned already knowing what is happening. She quickly took her phone and tried to leave the home to talk on the porch. Only to be back in second. As soon as she opened the door, they all heard yelling and click sounds from cameras, paparazzi. The redhead closed the door immediately with a huff and run back to the bedroom to pick up her phone sending Wynonna a glare in the meantime.

"Oh yeah there are hundreds paparazzi in front of our house ... I forgot to tell" Wynonna nonchalantly said taking a gulp of her coffee and pointing at door with her finger

Waverly gave her a confused look and attentively approached the window, revealing MANY people o her lawn. Without a word she returned to her sister nonetheless, sitting heavily on the chair and grabbed her sister cup to drink some of her coffee. Mistake though. She splitter out almost immediately feeling whiskey in it, making Wynonna snickered

"I can't believe you" she wiped her mouth with her sweater's leave with disgust

"Hey, it's whiskey in front of your eyes so...but look what we have here" Wynonna locked eyes with Doc who sat there oddly quietly and gave her younger sister her phone with...

"WHAT ON EARTH IS THIS" Waverly in instant was in fully energetic mode, wide-eyed she was looking at the photo. Photo of her and Nicole kissing widely at the bar night before. Waverly was pulling her hair and Nicole was grasping her things. 'Haught affair on the note' The small brunette read the big caption above the photo. Millions of likes under it... comments...

 _*She is Nicole Haught ... What were you thinking*_ Waverly already thought

"Oh well I am sure you know what is this little sis" Wynonna snickered but received the very intense death glare from her sister

"Who is the mysterious brunnette? ... New song to play! Quick one! ... Nicole Haught in action AGAIN... Mysterious woman in arms of Nicole Haught" Waverly read it all out loud... She knew it was coming but not this soon. She felt tears appearing in her eyes... 

"who is this stranger... if she stole Nicole's heart" She added in a whisper. She even did not know why she was so worried... but the thought of being out... no of being Nicole's girlfriend in front of America was something else.

_*Oh my god*_

Waverly was so not used to this. Millions of people were gossiping about her. Her as a new toy. Again. Does she want to go public with the whole world? And what about Nicole? They always talked but from Waverly's side that she was not ready but it is happenin'. What if Nicole had not wanted to be seen with her on her path. What if Nicole doesn't want to have a label on them in public. She rushed without a world upstairs.

//

"Nicole..."

"I know Diane... you don't even have to say anything" Redhead groaned heavily

"I'm your agent and I have to... okay so millions of likes under this photo... even more comments"

"I guess... who did take the damn photo ... I mean It's fucking Purgatory" redhead asked a little bit annoyed 

"I don't know it yet... It's fresh but I will in a bit and let you know ASAP" Diane explained adding

"Nicole we have to do something with it and as I said at the beginning... it's up to you... but" Diane started sternly

"why it's always but there" Nicole huffed closing her eyes

"you have fans... actually, America's wildflower, there are expectations, You are Nicole Fucking Haught" she laughed teasing and added quickly 

"and I built your reputation to be a heart breaker, not girlfriend material, remember? and it was your request Haughty"

"I know Diane ... I know this all" redhead sighted 

"So we are doing what?"

"Oh Well... this... I don't know this... I told you, I ... I and Waverly are something..."

"That's for sure but it's not about what I asked... I receive 5 telephones per minute about you so just ..."

"Right... Okay Diane, shut it a little bit... I don't know what to do with it on spot and yeah I will try to solve it with myself and with Waverly" Nicole winced at her own words, She did not want to keep Waverly as a secret girlfriend. Of course, she did not want to but... but Diane was right... the number of expectations built on her was stronger than anything. Maybe it was for better to shut it down a little bit. But on the other hand, the relation with Waverly was new and started as a fling and now ... _*Now what Nicole*_

Nicole was aware that Waverly was important for her, was different ... in many ways and many as possible. The choice has to be made though. Nonetheless, she should talk with Waverly and just ask about her opinion too. 

"Alright, Can I meet her?" Diane disturbed her flow of thoughts

"Waverly?"

"Yes, Can I meet Waverly? I mean if you will make up your mind ... straight forward.... our world is easy... everything needs nice wrapping as you know what I mean" Diane said delicately 

"Of course Diane"

"When you will be in Calgary?" She asked again

"Could you send Marcus to accompany me and Doc, no way we will break through these hyenas"

"Yeah I'm on it"

"I gotta go, see ya in a bit D" hearing somebody knocking on the door and opening them slowly. It was Waverly shyly entering her bedroom. They stood in silence looking at each other but Nicole broke it 

"So," Redhead started 

"So" she parroted playing with the sleeve of her sweater

"I talked with my agent... no wrong way... You know... um about the photo right ?" Redhead asked and sat on the bed, pointing with her eyes for Waverly to do the same

"Um yes, many headlines and comments too" Waverly groaned and sat on the bed 

"I truly don't know what to say, Waverly..." she sighted 

"Who did take the photo? I mean It's fucking Purgatory" 

"Yeah that's exactly what I told Diane, my agent" she chuckled and laid on bed looking at the ceiling, the position caused her t-shit to raise a little bit to reveal some lower abs. Waverly obviously did not notice it and more she did not want to graze the navel with her fingertips. OBVIOUSLY 

"What do you want to do?" Redhead whispered locking eyes with brunette disturbing her slightly inappropriate thoughts for this moment 

"What do I... wait? You mean what?" she asked back blushing 

"I know you told me it's like a big thing and you don't want to be so public and well you are now..."

"yeah tell me more, as I said I saw the picture and millions of likes under it" Waverly rolled her eyes

"The picture is quite good though" Redhead chuckled remembering intense kiss showing on photo 

"And what do you want to do?" Brunette asked back, making Nicole wide-eyed. The musician didn't expect this question from her, maybe not so quickly 

_silence_

"Am I your toy Nicole?" Brunette asked again after a pause, reminding herself of the headlines and comments 

"What?" Nicole sat again disbelieving 

"I asked that if you want just to play with me? You just wanted to run off the house and has this strange behaviour all the time I mean I see something is off with you and It's not about me only and you know it" Waverly rumbled quickly 

"Of course not Waverly... It's just... it's a big step to both of us right? I know the gossips about me ... my reputation, and I would never give you the reason to confirm that" Redhead tried to explain adding

"I just ... it's a big step as I said and if you are in, I am too"

_silence_

"Okay"

"Okay?"

Waverly nodded with a small smile. *I'm yours* she reminded herself from the night before. They should talk about it more but this long talk was reserved for later. Nicole smiled back softly. The truth was the musician's head was spinning. She was not so sure about this whole public thing but one thing she was sure ... was right in front of her. She could not deny it. She was looking at small brunette sitting crossed leg in front of her. Her smile, sincere eyes looking at her with hope and something else she could not recognise but it was all. All she could ask. Now she should prepare for quite a performance. _*Ride or die, Nicole*_ she high-fived herself

Nicole caressed Waverly's cheek feeling how she melted in her touch and her heart thumped

_*what is happening*_

When Waverly opened her eyes, Nicole smiled dimpled smile and leaned in a little bit. Feeling hot breath on eatch other, lips almost brushing

_knock knock_

"yeah?" Waverly asked with an eye roll, parting slightly

"Excuse me... don' want to be a bother ladies... Can I have a word with Nicole?... In private" Doc asked from behind the door, making redhead furrowed her eyebrows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are still with me! Let me know :)


	16. Earp girls

"Nicole, excuse my interruption, but I think we should talk too" Doc started in a calm soothing voice

"I- damn... right I left you behind" Nicole groaned massaging her temples, she realized in her rush she had no world with her mates of the band... with her friends 

"no no... you are uptight... too nervous in my opinion but it will be just okay... it's no big deal for you I think anyway..." Doc smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder comfortingly 

"You are right, of course, Doc I just talked with Diane..." Nicole slowly explained, feeling uneasy feeling in her stomach, she did not talk with Doc what the deal with Waverly was, for the first time she just went for it and it scared the shit out of her 

"And?"

"And she let me decide what to do with that" she cautiously said receiving a small nod

"And I wanted to decide with you guys... we are the team, right? A band ..., we should really talk talk about it with Em and Jer" redhead added and Doc smiled knowing best efforts of his friend

"And Waverly?" He asked with raised eyebrows

"Right her too, she is my girlfriend obviously... soo we should talk later about this wh..." Nicole rumbled but was interrupted with Doc's stern

"Shae called me several times also beg your pardon Em spilled some but good you finally said it out loud" He said observing his friend's facial expression, Nicole smiled feeling comfort of acceptance of Doc approval but then the realization came 

"Shae" She repeated slowly adding

"Shae as Shae Pressman" 

"Yep" He curtly answered 

"Did you answer it?" She asked with attention

"Yep" 

"Doc spill it... you can't just drop this and answer me as yep all the time" Redhead groaned 

"Okay, don't freak out" He warned cautiously 

"Oh man" Sighting heavily 

"I told you to not freak out"

"spill" 

"Okay, she called me first beggin to let me talk with you"

"yeah don't say... I blocked her immediately after we finally... well we even were not together so..." Redhead rolled her eyes at the memory but was interrupted with Doc's:

"So when I denied she just threaten to send a photo to the press" Doc brought out his phone from pocket and showed her the photo of them, Shae and her kissing in the street, Nicole glanced from the phone to Doc with wide eyes

"what the fuck" she managed to stutter

"It's an old photo"

"It's an old affair why is she doing this... what is wrong with her" Nicole groaned slightly irritated 

"You think she would do this?" Doc asked

"I don't know... we have to meet with D" 

"Marcus was around, he called me so he will be here anytime" He changed subject smiling so 

"Great thank you Doc" He smiled twitching his mustache

When redhead was about to return to the brunette, Nicole asked

"Hey Doc?"

"Hmm?"

"You and Wynonna?" She smirked knowingly 

"I'm a gentleman, I don't kiss and tell" he smiled and winked 

"Earp girls" Nicole chuckled 

"Earp girls indeed" He sighted 

Nicole chuckled even more and entered Waverly's bedroom again. As soon as she walked in, she spotted Waverly immediately curled in her bed messily with one of her blankets. Nicole smiled involuntarily and approached slowly the bed. Waverly stirred and kicked the blanket off her. Closed eyes but with a lazy smile on her face Waverly stretched revealing some soft skin to admire. Musician in instantly spotted navel of her tummy, exposed from the ridden sweater. Nicole licked her lips feeling the heat of her own body, actually how her own body reacted to the brunette. With no time Nicole climbed the bed and kissed softly brunette's tummy making girl shiver and moan silently. Redhead smiled against her skin. It was a very intimate gesture on many levels. The silence around them, the sun peeking through the curtains at glowing at brunette's hair making them look even softer and silk. She continued her ministrations with small kisses on her tummy. Waverly opened her eyes and grabbed her red hair with her fingertips. They locked eyes when Nicole licked her navel with her tongue. Waverly gasped feeling incredibly warmth between her legs. Feeling Nicole's tongue on her skin and noticing the look, the hungry look in her eyes was too much to handle. For Nicole panting Waverly beneath her was something else. The brunette was incredibly sexy. Soft panting, goosebumps appearing on her skin, strong muscles twitching under her touch, redhead loved all the reaction she could cause. 

Nicole smiled coyly and grazed her neck, heading north with her tongue. Boldly she slipped her hand under Waverly's sweater only to her surprise find no bra under it. She gasped and grabbed the full flesh in her hand feeling a hardening peak. 

"Nicole" Waverly moaned, the brunette was incredibly turned on, it was no sense to deny it. Only if her sister...

"Yes, sweetheart?" Nicole asked back in deep voice playing with her nipple while the other hand was playing with the waistband of her shorts

"They are downstairs" The brunette managed to whisper when Nicole licked her hipbone biting as so 

"So you need to be very very quiet" Redhead answered in a whisper in a raspy voice, exposing her breast beneath her sweater, making Waverly moan slightly at the feeling of cold air of the room

"Guys! Nicole's gorilla is here, pick up pants" Wynonna yelled from downstairs

They both groaned in frustration. Nicole smiled and kissed her tummy once again, then her breast and nipple receiving a warning from brunette beneath her who tugged at her hair. Nicole smirked and locked their lips in a searing kiss.

"Come with me" She breathed in a raspy voice

"I heard that somewhere" Waverly chuckled 

"Yes?"

"Yes"

"then pick up your pants" Nicole mimicked Wynonna making her girl laugh even more 

"I will be downstairs" she added and pecked her lips one more time, climbing from the bed and heading to the kitchen

"Marcus is here?" Redhead asked already standing in the kitchen

"Um, You mean this gorilla standing on the porch? yep he is" 

"Wynonna you are going with us, grab your leather" Redhead stated and turned to put on her own jacket

"What the fuck?" Wynonna asked looking at Doc who shrugged smiling charmingly 

"yeah I had no fuck because of you" she pointed her finger upstairs

"EW she is my sister dude" they both smirked and laughed 

"so coming?"

Wynonna grabbed her phone and texted someone vigorously 

"If you ask so nicely" Wynonna lazily said making redhead chuckle

"I'm ready" Waverly singsonged climbing down from the stairs

"Lovely! Let's go everybody" Redhead clasped offering smile at Waverly, putting her sunglasses at Waverly's nose

"Trust me you need them" and with that, she pecked her lips 

They open the door, greeting thousands of clicking and lighting from the headlight's paparazzi. Wynonna and Doc were first escorted by Marcus to the big black Van. It was time for Nicole and Waverly, they stepped on the porch and were bombarded with hundreds of questions and yelling from reporters who tried to catch Nicole and brunette but was stopped by Marcus successfully.

_"Miss Haught, who is your new girl?"_

_"Miss Haught how long it will be last this time?"_

_"Miss Haught who is beautiful brunette"_

They walked as in a tunnel, the redhead was used to this kind of question, still spotted almost immediately uneasiness of Waverly in this. 

_*I was wrong?*_

_*Oh fuck it, fight ... for...*_

Nicole interlaced their fingers which brought the brunette's attention from the ground, more of that she smiled and squeezed her fingers. Nicole smiled dimpled smiled which only boiled more questions from the pot. Successfully they managed to get to the car... knowing the needful talk will have to be done later

//

"So you are livin' like this Haughty? huh?" Wynonna asked looking around the living room of Nicole

"yeah yeah, okay so Em and Jer will be in a sec and Diane will be here in an hour... who wants a drink?" Redhead asked in quick... she was so lost in this situation, her thoughts about Waverly, paparazzi, Diane, Shae... 

"Haughty every time I am with you, you offer a drink... Waves I actually think you should marry her" Wynonna cheerfully answered already plopping on the sofa

"Wynonna" Waverly warned blushing furiously, Doc chuckled at the interaction

"Sorry for her" she added to Nicole who winked only making it worse

"Give me a hand? Help with drinks?" Nicole looked at Waverly

"Yes of course" 

"No sneaky though" Wynonna chuckled and added 

"yeah 'Wynonna' I know" she added mimicking her sister

Nicole and Waverly made their way to the kitchen in silence. Nicole already started to search in her fridge for some ice and whiskey but all of sudden she turned making brunette yelp in surprise

"Waves... we- we just really need to talk about all of this truly, I see you do struggle and I want to talk... about my past and us" she started slowly locking eyes with her girlfriend, she had to burst this now, regretting it second after when she noticed the screaming in Waverly's eyes

"Should I be worried?" Waverly tensed feeling tightness in her throat already. All old securities came by with this statement. Of course, it was all fast and well overwhelming a little bit. The paparazzi, the yelling, all the interest for her in media... but it was well... cost ... cost of lo... nope. _*You are not in love her ... or at least try not to be Waverly yet*_ she thought. She was scared of the whole relationship still... maybe they really should talk, real talk. Besides she knew Nicole hid something, she could sense it even when redhead was all cheery and kind as always. She started playing with her nails only to be stopped by Nicole's own hands

"Never sweetheart, there are just things you need to know, maybe I think you should know and I feel we just need this slow conversation between us" she said softly playing already with brunette's hair

"Okay... you are right I guess we do should talk" Waverly nodded seeing kind eyes and no hesitation, no sadness in Nicole's eyes, they trusted each other... 

"And maybe if this conversation will lead us to sex I will not complain" Redhead added in stern serious voice grazing brunette's upper lip with her fingertip making her eyes darker. Brunnette kissed her fingertip and licked the tip with her tongue slowly 

"Maybe" Waverly winked 

"STOP HUMPING ON THE COUCH" Sudden yell from the living room 

The couple locked eyes again sighing in frustration. 

"Emma" Nicole groaned

"Wynonna" Waverly groaned at once

//

"Do tell why are you humping on the couch" Emma asked pointing at embarrassed Doc

"Wynonna what the fuck" Waverly stormed out of the kitchen 

"Babygirl I would never" receiving a glare from her little sister 

"Okay I would but ... WE HAVE CLOTHES ON" Wynonna added afterwhile smirking with Doc

"Ugh... Okay Emma, my sister, Wynonna, my girlfriend's sister and Jer, the band... something else to add?" Nicole joined quickly rolling her eyes standing with whiskey drinks in her hands

"high time" Emma and Wynonna said simultaneously at the sight of alcohol, locked eyes and clicked glasses smiling knowingly 

**Buzz buzz**

Nicole glanced at her phone Diane calling

"D?"

"Nicole... what more surprises are you gonna throw me today?"

"What?"

"Shae Pressman"

"Oh no she didn't"

"Yeah she did"

"CHRIST"

"nope... Nicole, we need to fix this like right now"

"I KNOW"

"URGENT CONFERENCE See you in 30' " Diane said and ring off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you are still with me!  
> ALSO SEASON 4 !!!


	17. What's the deal with Waverly?

"Diane" Nicole only nodded sitting with Waverluy on one yellow couch talking with a group of her friends, while her agent burst into her house with a growl scaring everyone and making them jump a little, redhead locked eyes with Waverly and smiled, hoping it would calm a little stressed aura

"Nicole, first talk in private, your room please" Diane only said sternly already dropping her briefcase with a laptop in the living room and shrugging her jacket off

Nicole kissed Waverly's cheek and whispered

"I'll be back in minutes" to support her even though the brunette did not seem reassured, Nicole saw in there worried and scared look. She sighed loudly and headed upstairs following Diane to her room

"Diane" she started cautiously entering the room, already spotting her agent in the middle of her massive bedroom

"Nicole... we need to fix this mess but we need to establish properly some things... and I am hundred per cent serious right now" She started with crossed arms sighting, tentatively looking at the musician 

"Okay, ask " Redhead already knew the questions or she hoped she knew

"Did you know what Shae plans to do ...and why didn't you tell me?" Diane groaned and brushed her own hair 

"God... I don't even know what did she do... I did not update since the morning bomb with Waverly" Redhead sighted already guessing that Shae did send this photo

"She sent the photo to press, photo of you... both of you... with her tongue in your mouth and your hand on her bare chest, just look" Diane gave her phone showing a very frivolous photo of them with millions of comments and likes 

"SHE DID WHAT?" Nicole eyed the picture with jaw slack, already furious about the whole incident 

"I told you once, but I will tell this once again... you have to be honest with me... I am you agent Nicole... and whatever it will be I have your back remember? And this whole case, it's not a positive thing... this photo... I know you are THE heartbreaker but" 

"... wait... listen, I talked with Doc this morning, after your call, he told me she had threatened him, us I mean, but she had sent him other picture to do so, less vivid and well I actually thought she was just shit-talking and had no will to sent it away... but this...this is... it makes me look like a"

"Dick, asshole, cheater, yep all headlines shows it... Nicole, you have to tell me"

"yeah?"

"Did you? I mean I have to ask... have you ever cheated on her?"

"Whaa... Christ! NO, Hell no! Diane, you can say about me many things but I am not a cheater! and you know it!" Nicole felt little bit offended by this assumption, but nonetheless she realised Diane had to ask it... still could not even think about cheating on Waverly, hell no one 

"I had to ask and you know it, sorry" the blonde woman explained apologetically 

"I would never cheat on Waverly, Diane" Nicole told once again with a firm deep voice 

"Okay, but you slept with Waverly when you still were with Shae" She pointed 

"Oh my fucking god... Shae and I was no exclusive, she slept around and she used me for money and fame... we barely talked for a month, after yes I had sex with Waverly I called her and said it out loud that we are officially done, not that it was needed to tell, cause we already knew it, both of us" Musician rumbled quickly anger raising 

"Okay, I see" Diane accepted and added 

"So what's deal with Waverly?

Wait she knows about Shae and this picture?" worriedly 

"No, she doesn't know, I was about to talk with her tonight" Nicole winced knowing that all is happening too fast, she can't control any of this now, she did not have time even to think about her feelings

"And what are you planning? 

I mean, with her... is it no no game? sex game? or ?" The agent asked delicately 

"It's not a game, first of all, I really like her... oddly she likes me back... I believe she does" Redhead said rubbing her neck with a nervous manner 

"Well in that case... she seems lovely" Diane reassured her with a smile locking eyes with Nicole, receiving a smile back

"She is"

"And Nic, she does, even I can see it the first second I entered the house... So what's now? the career of heartbreaker is over? girlfriend material?"

"Dunno, it's your job?" The redhead shrugged, she did not want to admit or maybe she wanted to admit but she liked her heartbreaker reputation, it was funny and always dangerous

"I will think about it, but to precise ... you and Waverly both want to go in there..." Diane started attentively 

"I hope so" It was true, Nicole did not want to lose Waverly 

"Good enough, we will see how it works" 

"we will see" Redhead confirmed thoughtful

"Let's go, I want to talk with everyone, meet your girl you know..." Diane chuckled and touched Nicole's shoulder teasingly but stated with a stern serious tone 

"But I have to warn you, I have to show THE picture everyone, both of the pictures"

"Oh god, Waverly doesn't... you can't" Redhead pleaded 

"I have to... you tell and explain later... she won't be mad if she trusts you" If it was that obvious 

"I don't see it brightly" Redhead admitted already sensing uneasiness in her muscles 

"Well me neither, but it has to be done, you were not born yesterday in this business, sacrifice has to be made to create your own world"

"let's get over with it" Rolling eyes, redhead groaned and left the room with Diane heading back

//

"Well... Oh I am Diane and you are girl who stole the heart of my kid... and some kisses too" Diane said teasingly but pretty welcoming, she held her hand for a handshake 

"Diane" Redhead hissed and chuckled nervously, apologising brunette who only chuckled in response 

"Waverly... Earp" She kindly shook their hands

"It's a pleasure to meet you"

"And you are?" Diane added pointing curiously at Wynonna, who narrowed her eyes at her. In the meantime, Doc smiling wrapped her arm around her back to give some sort of sign to Diane

"Wynonna Earp, Waverly's sister" Wynonna stated 

"I see, changes changes... it's a pleasure to meet you both... now let's get our heads into the game please" Diane clasped hands and reached for her laptop and added quickly

"What I have to do... well... you won't like it and most of you don't know it about it yet it's fresh...

first thing, first picture..." She presented the first picture of Waverly and Nicole from bar kissing passionately. Nicole smirked and interlaced their hands together searching any inconvenience in brunette's eyes but found only furious blush and a little smile coming to her face. Wynonna and Emma whistled from couches and clapped loudly making everybody laughed

"Everything is alright?" Redhead had to ask, she had to be sure 

"mhmm" Waverly did not trust her voice, she was quite embarrassed that everyone can see this picture, but hell whole America had seen it... still the photo was so good

"So everybody can see... what's happening on the picture" Diane stated with a chuckle 

"Sure we can... red is eating my sister's face" Wynonna shouted with grin receiving smirk from redhead and heartedly laugh from Emma

"Yeah, something like that... so I discussed with Nicole... and we will not take any action to deny this... the picture I mean is everybody okay with it... with them? because it will be a new road with new challenges" Diane tried to clear some things, checking with every bandmate, receiving yeah and whistles 

Nicole looked at Waverly who smiled brightly at her, making small moons with her eyes. Nicole admired how cute her girl can be... but was disturbed with Diane's

"Okay, what can I say... I am the coordinator of this crazy band... I - just welcome in family girls" smiled brightly at Waverly giving her wink and then smiled at Wynonna receiving a nod

"To be clear. Waverly, we need you to prepare for hell ride with papparazii, questions and other stuff which will not be so fun as it seems"

"We are ready" She said boldly taking Nicole's hand into her lap, squeezing lightly. Nicole smiled dimpled smile and eyed brunette's profile admiring. She felt a flutter in he rchest... _*we*_ Nicole thought _*Don't fight it... you know you like it Nicole*_

"If we have this.. we can... just let's move on to less pleasant things" Diane sighted locking eyes with Nicole whose smile dropped and visibly tensed receiving confusion on everybody's face 

Diane presented the next picture, Shae and Nicole were quite intimate, everyone could tell... it was an old photo and truly Nicole didn't even know when it was taken... She hated it about Shae, she was not loyal to her... only saw her as a monument of money and fame with wide contacts all over the world. Nicole grimaced seeing the photo on the big screen, she felt how Waverly let go of her hand, her heart sunk immediately... she did not know if it was possible for her to feel that ... fear of loss? what is happening truly... _*You have never been like this*._ She turned her side only to see everyone gasping with wide eyes, Emma's worried sight, Wynonna's angry grimace and cursing involved, and in slow-motion Waverly slowly facing her with teary eyes and stone mimic.

Waverly snapped her eyes to the screen only to feeling her heart broke in two. Nicole, her or even now not her Nicole, kissing with other women... extremely attractive one... She already felt tears coming to her eyes. She could not help it. 

_*What were all those words for?_

_What's the point of the trust thing?_

_She cheated .... is it revenge for Chicago incident?_

_Why is she playing with me like that?_

_That's how her rules work? Nicole's Haught experience?_

_What the actual fuck is that?*_

Waverly's mind was screaming with questions... she hoped... well fuck... she believed she know the truth... true Nicole Haught. Now, this? She faced Nicole and screamed in her mind again. Nicole looked at her with so much worry on her face, instant regret, guilty? it was it? 

"Nicole?"

"Waverly... it's not..."

"It's not what? What I was thinking?" she whispered little more devastated she had hoped she covered

"Red!" Wynonna shouted behind them already furious trying to stand but was stopped by Doc and Emma who only whispered "Let them Wynonna"

"Shut up Wy" Waverly snapped with gritted teeth, not trusting her own nerves anymore... she was more angry than sad, angry on herself, maybe she was right at first, she was played with, one of the girls...

"So this is the thing you wanted to tell me?" The brunette added already trying to stand from the couch 

"Yes... well no..." Redhead was nervous, she was not having this conversation with everyone looking 

"so what?" she snapped 

"Waverly, it's old..." Nicole tried pleadingly but was disturbed by firmly stating Diane 

"Attention... it's an old photo so just so you know, but Shae Pressman, who you can see on the photo, sent it to the press to threaten Nicole's reputation and career ... please you two will talk about this whole thing later... I just have to know if you Waverly is still with us? If you want to leave, I understand"

"Diane" Redhead snapped this time, the last thing she wanted was Waverly leaving

Diane shushed musician with finger and raised her eyebrows with question at Waverly, who seemed to intensively think what to do. She glanced at the redhead who was looking at her with pleading eyes, she thought she never has seen her vulnerable until now ... _*hell risk it*_

Waverly nodded and sat back next to Nicole who smiled silently reaching to caress her cheek but Waverly moved away quickly mouthing angry silently 

"We will talk about this later" 

Nicole shrunk in her sit and looked at Diane

"not my place to say... but I have to, so Shea and Nicole had something, more like a deal, sex thing... Shae is impactful in our environment... and for sure she wants to harm Nicole's reputation and band itself... I will deal with it so no worry, I already rectify many things... but still it's the fresh case in tv with many headlines, so have to warn you Nicole has many things on her plate now, many with insults but don't worry... give me several hours and it will be better... keep in your minds that there are just yeah many reporters in front of this house now and there are photos from Purgatory from this morning when you walked hand in hand which was good move Nicole" 

"Of course it was" Waverly whispered more to herself through gritted teeth _*Of fucking course it was fucking move... for paparazzi... *_

"Guys, I know it's a lot for today... I am fully aware of it, trust me... and I have many things to do... so if you don't have any questions for today... I'm leaving to work this out and I will inform you in time for what next..."

"Oh and once more... Waverly... I would like to meet you tomorrow for breakfast please"

"Um, okay" Waverly answered little bit confused 

"Okay I will send Marcus to pick you up... at 10 is it alright?"

"Yeah yeah"

"Okay, for now, no more updates, we are finished ... Emma, Jer you are going with me?"

"yes" They said in unison, wanted to leave home, the tension in here was unbearable, Nicole and Waverly was sitting next to each other but not looking at each other, the air could be cut with a knife. Emma showed thumbs up to Nicole with a reassuring small smile leaving. 

"Well... I believe ladies here need to talk, Wynonna would you like to come with me for a drink maybe accompany me at the dinner?" Doc offered smiling charmingly 

Wynonna looked at Waverly who mouthed go with a sad smile

"If you need me, you know..." Wynonna looked at Nicole with a glare showing her gunshot with her fingers 

"I know Wy" Waverly smiled kindly 

"Let's go then John Henry" Wynonna wiggled her eyebrows 

They were alone. Nicole was sitting on the other end of the couch. The silence was evident and pretty uncomfortable. Waverly was playing with her fingertips looking at the floor like in phase thinking intensively. Musician eyed her carefully and finally after some time coughed and whispered with shaky voice _*get yourself together Haught*_

"Waverly"

"Please tell me, you did not have sex with her when we were ... thing" The brunette raised her eyesight with teary eyes locking eyes with Nicole, who on the other hand was feeling like she was ashamed of herself

"I would never... " she started softly but was disturbed with a stern

"I am not stupid... You and Shae had affair, you had sex... but if you had it when we were having our own..."

"Shae is a past Waverly...there was no relationship and.." she started but again was shushed with

"Are we same game? only fine sex for you? Are there others than me now?" Waverly shot many questions with a nervous manner, so Nicole shushed her with her finger on her lips 

"Hey, stop it... let me tell, please just listen... because I want to tell you everything and then if you are having any questions I will answer it straight away" Redhead said in a deep voice still keeping Waverly shushed with her finger 

" Where to start..." Redhead sighted 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you want more of this story, I really love feedback... and let me know if you want to contact me by Instagram :)
> 
> ALSO> GUYS EPISODE 2 was fucking AMAZING!!!


	18. Don't leave me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one

" Where to start..." Redhead sighted 

"preferably from the beginning" Waverly said through greeteth teeth pushing her finger away 

"Right...okay, so ... listen first and comment later, please" Waverly slowly nodded but without a conviction. Brunette sighted and waited for any explanation or story or anything truly... she was too deep into this relationship, even if she didn't want to be. What she was thinking, Nicole Haught and her, it was almost impossible in many levels seen.

"Shae is an influential personality in my business, we met at one of the charity concerts. Truth to be told, we were pretty drunk at after party and well... we had sex first night we met" Nicole started slowly with the grimace avoiding Waverly's eyes which snapped at her 

"what makes the difference because we did too..." Waverly asked slightly hurt, she didn't know what this particular fact was about to bring to the story

 _*Oh well so, you are kind of similar, sex first night, little chat later and quick goodbye*_ Waverly thought simply trying to stop her head from spinning 

"Comment later, remember?" Redhead cut in quickly and continued 

"But it was different, I feel like I can't speak right now" redhead chuckled but saw the frown on the brunette's forehead and returned to serious mode. Nicole knew it didn't look good. The paparazzi thing, the Shae thing and their thing. Although she couldn't admit it. For the first time her heart was fuller, warmer and stronger. And this way she couldn't let this crash. It was her chance.

"I truly had an only physical connection with her ...yes we hung out pretty well... then I realised she was using me for my money and fame and she was just toxic, we fought a lot, she was cheating on me like not even hiding and that was it, not that we were exclusive but well it was like another girl...I stopped responding to her, talk to her like it was the most obvious thing in the world... but 

we kinda, I kinda did not say official 'we are done' when we both have met" Nicole gulped seeing changes at Waverly's face

"So..." Waverly wanted to say something. Nicole and Shae were or were not together when they slept together. Maybe Nicole will do the same after time. Sleep with someone else still being with her. When she tried to reason it, she was cut off by redhead

"the next day, when you returned I texted her and broke things officially to peace my mind...

even if it was the obvious thing in the world that we were not together anymore....

for the first time I wanted to be fair... I know I have my reputation and I can't deny it ... I had my moment with many girls... fans"

"So I was like a toy? fun at first? because I heard it already you like to satisfy your fans" Waverly asked quickly with dismissal hand wave as it was a casual thing but she was screaming inside 

"No don't say this, and stop thinking like this for christ's sake..." 

"You know... I saw you for the first time in the crowd and god help me I felt like forgetting my lyrics" Nicole smiled weakly and wanted to touch brunette but was afraid that yet again Waverly would move away so she brushed her hair instead.

"I realised you are with some boy, or man or whoever and I dropped but when we locked eyes somehow I just knew... I was so close to getting you on stage like at second to only meet you" Waverly smiled weakly at the thought of it and she just observed Nicole, how stressed she is talking about it. It was kinda cute when redhead with dreamy eyes brought that up

"I really like you" Redhead said in a whisper staring at the floor

"And you must know it already... I made fucking drama of jealousy which I have never did ... I was so frustrated and I know I don't deserve you and I was so stupid... And I have explosive nature... and I have to stop rumbling" She caught herself on rumbling random sentence making Waverly smile but Nicole groaned at herself. 

_*Learn how to talk for Christ's sake*_ Nicole punched herself in her thoughts 

"The thing is ... I don't want to screw this up... I am just Nicole who unfortunately carries luggage of crazy fans and awful paparazzi... it's not easy... if you don't want this, I will understand " She confessed sadly playing with her fingertips 

"I just never felt like this and this scares the shit out of me" adding in a whisper 

Nicole realised that if it was her speech, she is fucked...* _The worst move ever_ * she thought. What's worse, Waverly just sat there next to her, with unreadable mimic on her face, no smile, no angry frown.When she raised her eyes, she saw how brunette observes her slowly. Moment lasted like ages.

"Please say something, if you have questions or any comments" The silence was uncomfortable to Nicole's taste. 

"Waverly" she tried again

"Nicole, what are you doin?" Waverly asked slowly with unexpected peace invoice, leaning on the sofa 

"um, you mean?" Redhead didn't know what she was asking about

_*We are talking? I try to fix this?*_

"What are you doin?" She asked again with the same tone looking expectedly at Nicole who flushed 

"I don't want to lose you, Waverly" Redhead said it out loud and caught herself on it grimacing slightly 

_silence_

"I am jealous too, you know? all those fans, girls drooling after you at concerts, you -

smiling at them with those dimples... I mean I get it... you have to do this but I don't know what is real...

if YOU are real with me... you are my first woman, you know it and moreover you are fucking musician with a reputation of heartbreaker..." Waverly said in a whisper like a confession, somehow she was so small, so insecure, from angry and frustrated she became shy and vulnerable 

"It's just a reputation Waverly, okay I had some girls I can't deny it... but the thing between us is real, for me is real for sure..." 

"Why am I different? if I am different at all" Waverly's locked eyes with a redhead who gulped audibly 

"Waverly, sweetheart and why am I different for you? as you said I am your first woman, what if you want to experiment with other what if I am not enough" Nicole for the first time was scared of the answer _*what if I am not enough? truly there are a lot of beautiful women around... and Waverly is mesmerising, smart, kind... perf...*_

"I don't want" Waverly disturbed her thoughts 

"You don't want me?" Nicole asked unsure what she heard, she should predict this...

"I don't want anybody else" Waverly cleared her voice waiting for any response

The brunette raised her eyes once more finding two pools of brown chocolate in front of her. Nicole smiled a dimpled smile, like kid who got a puppy for birthday. Waverly smiled widely, laughing at her woman who seemed to be over the moon like she was not believing her ears

"Me too..." Nicole said surely already leaning and grazing Waverly's cheek to pull her delicately. Nicole delicately grazed their lips almost playfully. 

"Don't leave me" Nicole breathed into her lips as she was telling her secret. Waverly felt her chest thump at the words, she pulled redhead by hair toward her to lock their lips in a hungry kiss. Brunette pulled harder by red hair almost desperate at the base receiving deep moan which let her explore redhead's mouth. Nicole happily accepted the confident gesture and raised Waverly by hips in a strong move to sat her on her lap so that brunette could straddle her. 

"Take this off" Nicole whispered between panting, they were desperate for each other, they needed it.

Waverly in second took off her blouse, showing bare chest. Nicole was shocked, beautiful creature sitting on her lap, panting and flushed and she thought some time ago she couldn't be happier. Musician already took a nipple in her hot mouth, Waverly arched her chest even more towards her, she gasped sensing teeth grazing her breast. Nicole was incredibly sexy, everyone could see it, but this, confident, strong,just hers. Somehow Nicole stood with Waverly wrapped around her and kissing her passionately placed on the couch so that Nicole was kneeling between her legs. Both pulled apart desperate gasping for air. 

Nicole sat on her knees to fully capture masterpiece in front of her. They looked at each other eyes, breathing heavily. Redhead slowly pulled off her t-shirt leaving her in Calvin Klein black soft bra. She stood and undid her jeans in slow motion. She smirked with glint in her eyes. Waverly gulped at the sight, Nicole looked so beautiful, dishevelled hair, black soft bra and unbuttoned jeans. She couldn't help herself she licked her lips and grazed her fingers on her abs slowly making her shiver. Redhead placed her fingers under her chin and made her look at her from the sofa. Her eyes were black from arousal and her cheeks pink and flushed. All of sudden Nicole pushed her shoulders to lean on the sofa, Waverly huffed surprised but moaned at dominant move. Redhead kneeled again only to kiss her stomach. In the meantime, she deliberately slowly unbuttoned her jeans and took off them. Redhead gasped seeing wet patch on her lace underwear. Waverly blushed knowing she was already wet and her panties were ruined.

"Kiss me" Waverly asked in whisper and Nicole already kissed her deeply sensing how girl beneath her shivered when she pinched her nipple and the other hand played with her panties

"Yeah I'll kiss you" Redhead licked her way from her throat stopping at her belly button

"Here" and she kissed her throught her panties

Waverly's breath hitched in her throat, seeing Nicole between her legs and sensing her plump lips on her. Nicole kissed her tummy once more and ripped her lingerie in one smoothe motion.

Locking eyes, Nicole licked her lips involuntary and took one long lick from her center to the clit making her hips jump. She moanes herself at the taste, it was something else with Waverly, she loved all the reactions, little noises and moans.

Focusing her attenion on her clit, she grabbed her breast doing so, massaging her nipple between her fingers, making her arch.

"Nicole" Waverly moaned loudly and grabbed her hair pulling slightly

Nicole sucked her clit, on which Waverly tensed and opened her mouth, head leaning back. She loved that view. Waverly on full mercy of her. She pressed one finger into her center, already feeling how tight her girl is. Still sucking she pressed two fingers, pumping slowly. Waverly moaned her name once more, she knew she was already close. Curling her fingers, she grabbed her neck pressing lightly, feeling pulsating walls around her fingers. Waverly came hard moaning Nicole's name who only chuckled and wrapped her arms around her.

"Okay so maybe ... tell me where you want this kiss back?" Waverly whispered against her lips biting lower lip

//

**Ding ding**

"Breakfast with Diane" Waverly snapped her eyes opened hearing the front door bell. Yesterday they fell asleep on the same sofa with tangled legs covered in fluffy pink blanket. Waverly tried to jump off the sofa but was stopped by tightening arms around her

"Five more minutes" Nicole groaned kissing her bare shoulder 

"I promised" Waverly whispered turning around to face her girlfriend, smiling doing so

"You are so beatiful" Nicole whispered and smiled satisfied kissing her nose

Waverly kissed her quick peck and climbed off the sofa pulling the blanket and exposing Nicole at the same time who only streched lazily

"Marcus will bring you here back if you want or home" she added with silent question locking eyes 

"I will come here later" she smiled with little moon eyes receving dimple smile, she eyed Nicole' s body and licked lips involuntery

"Lovely" redhead stated with smirk and waverly blushed knowing she got caught

"Can I get quick shower?" 

"Why do you ask? Just do it, make yourself at home, sweetheart" Nicole sighted and stood from couch, approaching her

"I'm headin to put some clothes and do my exercise, have fun" she kissed her cheek and left with a wink swaying her hips

"Fun... right" waverly cleared her troat 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this talk went smooth somehow... but what about Diane and Wynonna?


	19. "Nicky, you missed me?"

"Marcus thank you for driving me" Waverly announced fastening the seat belt on the rear seats 

"Of course ma'am, it's my duty and responsibility " He smiled officially focusing on the road

_*ring ring*_

Waverly's phone started ringing she peeked at it and saw 'Wynonna' name on the screen 

|"Waves, how's the situation? Carrot-top is gonna be dead or alive?" Wynonna shouted through her phone, obviously worried about her sister. Nonetheless, she didn't know how the night went with them, actually their talk.

|"It's okay now... but it's just wild you know...in every possible area... even today when I tried to open the door, the photographers just jumped at me, asking questions and taking photos... thanks to Marcus I was able to get in the car safely" she answered rumbling a little bit. Brunette still was surprised with attention from media, a bunch of questions... 

|"yeah they are douches ... it's no wonder though, I mean you are like on top of the top of twitter and Instagram now, I know you hadn't time to update properly but trust me, gurl you are on the tongues..." Wynonna whistled into her phone snickering

|"Is it a good or bad thing?" She asked cautiously, it was fun because it was new but she was a small-town sweetheart and to be honest it was a huge thing. What if they don't like her of what if she doesn't like the whole attention thing...

|"well... it depends... some love you and just die to know who are you 'Mysterious brunette - haught affair', you know the photo is intense so there is some perv to my delight and well..." Wynonna quickly interrupted her flow of thoughts 

|"well what?" 

|"some crazy chicks are just so jealous ... but it doesn't matter. So you and haughty are okay? who is shae? she cheated and you forgave her?" Wynonna asked with distance, she didn't know Nicole, know her reputation as any but she liked her, even if she didn't want to admit it. Still, Waverly was her sister and her feelings and comfort was the priority.

|"Nonna, she didn't cheat on me. It was an old affair. We said some things to make it easier and better ... and we did some things" Waverly added with a smirk on the memory of last night activities 

|"LALALALA- babygurl no details, I beg you" Wynonna shouted through her phone but smiled involuntarily

|"And tell me, how was the night with Doc? an actual date I mean..."

|"bleh it was not a date, I do not this... but he showed me his ... music equipment" Waverly already saw wiggling eyebrows of her sister

|"gross"

|"Payback is a bitch"

"Miss Earp, we are here" Marcus whispered 

|"Nonna, I have to go, meet me at Nicole's?" She asked quickly

|"Yeah yeah"

"thank you, but call me Waverly" She smiled her popular kind smile making him nodded 

"Miss- I mean Waverly, Miss Diane is already there waiting for you... from me: I will be waiting till you finished" He informed her professionally 

"Okay, See you then" She smiled 

"good luck" He smiled knowingly but Waverly didn't know what this smile was about

She quickly jumped out of the car and headed inside the french restaurant

"Good morning, a table for one?" The blonde waitress asked politely standing behind the lounge

"Hi... Actually, I am with Diane... Waverly Earp?" She realised she didn't know her last time

"Monique, this lady here is with me" Diane appeared next to the waitress giving her charming smile and kissed Waverly's cheek in good gesture

"Good morning Diane" Waverly cheering said and headed behind her to their table 

"Let's order first, okay?" Diane offered to hand her menu. Waverly quickly went through it and decided on a vegan croissant with almonds and fruits on the side

The waitress took their orders, already placing two black coffees with the assist of cream and sugar

"I ordered it before you came... thank you fro meeting me ...so Waverly I asked for this meeting because simply I've wanted to talk with you without Nicole or any of the group. I hope it is okay" She hesitated to see confused Waverly 

"Yeah Yeah, I just - nevermind, so is it about Nicole or me or this photo of us?" She asked sipping her coffee but locking eyes with Diane

"Why pick just one?" she chuckled and added cream to her own drink

"Waverly, you are absolutely new to this, and by this, I mean business... Oh, and I didn't ask... are you kay? with Nic? Did you talk and explain something?" She started receiving a nod from brunette

"Great, if you want to be in this, you must to know some things... it's not easy to get comfortable with such attention... because we had NOT introduced you officially, for now, you are only a gossip" Waverly frowned at her words _*gossip really?*_

"Before I start, I want you to know that if you want to ask the questions don't wait and ask it straight away" She explained sensing uneasiness of the younger girl in front of her

"Okay sure" Waverly nodded with a smile

"I am rather straightforward and direct, and you had a talk with Nicole so I am gonna just say it... Nicole is a player _*ekhem*_ was a player, she loves women and they love her... so it was fucking easy to gain her fans, the fandom. She is an excellent charmer and this cold womanizer was her patch from the beginning of her success..." Diane explained slowly searching for any reaction on younger's face. Although Waverly didn't even flinch, she had a talk with Nicole, she trusted her, actually more than anything now. She believed she was one, she was ready to risk even if she wouldn't be THE one. All in all, sitting here with Diane all alone was something else. Nicole would probably comfort her or interlaced their fingers in a gesture of 'don't worry'. She shouldn't be worried, right?

"I'm sorry it will be harsh but I am just honest and want best for her... I don't know what she sees in you, I thought it would be another fling of hers, another fun duty of hers but here we are... so if she wants to change- for you... to be with you, I cannot say no, I am working for her and now I will be working on you. At the time of explanation, the affair with Shae is muted for now but we expect more of her 'accidents'. She is intense in every way to be honest and from I know she wants Nicole back, well this technique is useless by the way. " Waverly's brows furrowed hearing those words.

 _*_ _I am not special but I am someone... also She fucking wants Nicole back! no fucking way... or what if Nicole wants it ... but no no she said it, it was toxic and just nope for them*_ she thought

"To be clear, I am not your enemy Waverly, it's just in this business we have to make a nice wrapping for you..."

"I just wanna be myself Diane" Waverly said sternly because she did not picture this conversation like this. Okay everybody has each opinion but it was mean of Diane to point out Nicole's past, already knowing about all securities. Because who wouldn't have them when they started to date one of the most desirable people in America.

"It's nothing wrong with it, it quite good actually, it will be a nice show of authenticity."

"So what's the deal with Shae? What is she gonna do? I mean this photo thing was quickly dismissed..." Waverly quickly asked, thinking back to Shae's plan

"Shae was not good for Nicole for sure, toxic even. Somehow she found out about you even earlier I guess" Diane explained meanwhile waitress served their meals on their table wishing all enjoy

"I talked with Nicole myself, but you know it already... she wants to be seen with you so it's a new thing" The agent said with a surprised mimic of hers

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"She was a player and I know it, but she was photobombed with many girls, it was no secret so what's a new thing?" Waverly asked tearing her croissant 

"Great question, well I asked Nicole if you are another game"

"Yeah?" Waverly stopped abruptly waiting for the answer

"She fired that you are not, this is different, Nicole and I were always pretty honest with each other and she told me about every girl she had sex with and rated it with game or sex-fun"

Waverly felt strange, she knew it already but she didn't like talking about her girlfriend, not in this category anyway. Not only didn't she want to hear about her sexual escapades, because imaging Nicole with other girl was making her every nerve to boil but also she was new, what if Nicole gets bored eventually. What if she doesn't know what she is packing into with being with smalltown girl.

"Hey Waverly, relax, she likes you, she said it out loud to me, so it is a big thing. It's Nicole fucking Haught" Diane chuckled hoping she would clear the air between them

"Yeah she is" Waverly chuckled shyly 

"You have to know that many of her fans will be supporting and crushing on both of you... you are sexy after all, so it's definitely Nicole's type without a doubt, and others will be haters, jealous of your relationship. They will want to kick you out with mean comments and bad photos. It's the reality, it's not a warning, it's just reality." She explained 

"And I will do whatever to protect both of you, okay?"

"Okay" Waverly smiled. Indeed she forgot that this attention not always could be a good one. Some people will hate her for dating their redhead. But what's wrong can happen, right?

"Waverly, so about telling me about yourself a bit? You are Nicole's inspiration after all, I want to know you better" Diane winked and chuckled, making her blush a little

//

"Haught SHIT you here?" Wynonna shouted entering the house with a bang. Doc headed already to the kitchen to grab some coffee. 

"Earp, why are you shouting for Christ's sake?" Nicole appeared in the leaving room 

"Oh wait..." Redhead added already heading to the kitchen

"Doc you are making coffee? ...

You fucked my girlfriend's sister?" Nicole asked still standing at the doors with wide eyes but snickered anyway. Doc blushed focusing on coffee express 

"Haught you didn't!... I fucked him thank you very much" Wynonna shouted hearing this conversation 

Nicole laughed heartedly and high fived Wynonna who smirked eyeing Doc standing with mugs in his hands.

"So you talked Carrot top? Are you gays like okay?" Wynonna asked she wanted to be good sister and truth to be told, she wanted to know that both of them was on the same page

"Yeah - Yeah talk, one of many things we did last night, Earp" Redhead patted brunette on her back, chucking and winking at her. She made her way to sit on the couch.

"I swear to God, get some modesty woman" Wynonna groaned heavily and winked at John Henry, joining Nicole 

" Says who?! ...OH - I wouldn't sit here if I was you" Redhead laughed heartedly this time pointing at the other sofa. This particular one where she was 'talking' with her sister

"Haught Crotch, you are gross... and you talking about my sister!" The brunette gagged and plumped next to her, Nicole laughing 

"I like you, you don't treat me like famous you know... just girl" Nicole chuckled looking at older sister

"Girl who is dating my babysis so watch yourself... " Wynonna warned with a gun finger but smiled anyway 

"Of course Maam" She saluted with her fingers

"Cream and sugar darlin" Doc approached them and handed Wynonna her mug with a charming smile, receiving same one

"And for me darlin?" Nicole snickered loudly eyeing the moment in front of her eyes

"Right... black with sugar" He coughed and handed redhead one 

"Waves is with Diane right?" Wynonna asked sipping her drink with satisfaction

"Yeah, D probably wants to know more about her... it is truly a business you know... we have to develop my new reputation... with Waverly by my side I hope" 

"Heart eyes alert" Wynonna sing songed

"I really like her" She answered slowly locking eyes with Wynonna

"You better!" Brunnette said sternly with a smile, making Doc chuckle

**_bzz bzz_ **

Nicole glanced at her phone:

 ** _Waverly_ **[ at yours in half :) ]

 _ **Nicole**_ [ Wonderfull sweetheart, can't wait ]

Nicole smiled at her phone when they all heard the front door buzz. Nicole frowned... _*Waverly you little liar*_ she smiled involuntarily. She opened the door and gaped with wide eyes

"Nicky, you missed me?"

"Shae?!" She yelled standing in front doors, eyeing woman in front of her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, I hope you are still with me :)


	20. you like me, Casanova

"Nicky, you missed me?"

"Shae?!" She yelled standing in front doors, eyeing woman in front of her

"And who the fuck is this?" Wynonna shouted turning around sensing an instant drama but Doc interlaced their fingers to keep her sedated. He eyed the door sight himself and frown a little bit with his moustache showing dissatisfaction. He mouthed 'wait' at Wynonna who glared at him. 

"Nicky don't be like that... you well know what I am doing here..." Shae started confidently locking their eyes and smiling widely 

"which is? I swear ...." Nicole said through gritted teeth, frustration visible. She still was dumbfounded with this happening. She was expecting her heart-warming girlfriend in front of her and well... Shae was standing right in front of her in the whole glory. 

"Let me in first" Shae winked and passed the redhead bumping their shoulders with a chuckle 

"The lady is ..." Wynonna stood now with hands on her hips, sending a glare at Doc once again. She knew who the fuck was that and she didn't like it. At. all... The photo she saw yesterday was like a slap. Redtop is dating her sister and she isn't gonna hurt her. Not on her guard. 

"Shae, Shae Pressman if you don't know me but it's quite impossible to don't know who I am" Shae eyed the brunette coyly, not quite focusing on her. Instead, she was still looking at Nicole expecting some attention.

"Excuse me?" Wynonna asked with raised eyebrows 

"Well Nicky, I expected to meet your last fuckytoy at least. But I believe you changed it already on ... her?" She pointed at Wynonna with dismissing finger

"What the christ... you come in like you own it and you spill shit in my house" Redhead shouted behind her in almost accusing tone 

"Don't be mad, I know your temper but don't shout" Shae stated peacefully. Nicole hated it, she had always talked to her like to a child or her own private thing... it was all bad in many levels. She felt as if she was being raised by her.

"Don't tell me what to do in my house" The atmosphere was tense

"I'm gonna hit her, can I?" Wynonna now asked sweetly like it was a most obvious move on Earth

"Wynonna" Nicole glared at her with obvious eye-roll, she was about to say something more but was stopped by Shae's

"Nicole, I know you are mad about the photo thing but it was only a small hint, just to remind you the times of us together... unstoppable couple"

"You are full of shit" Nicole stated 

"I guess so... but we had also great memories and very great sex life, I miss you and the thing you do with your..." Shae approached redhead wrapping her hand around redhead's bicep who tensed immediately with a big frown on her forehead

"You miss her what?" Everybody's eyes snapped towards the opened door

"Oh there she is, little girl" Shae stated eyeing Waverly from head to toes with an arrogant flick

"What are you doing?" Waverly shut the door with a bang behind her, now standing in front of the couple, already focusing on hand touching her girlfriend. 

"She just ... oh I actually still don't know what are you doing here, in my house Shae" Nicole saw her brunette was slightly uncomfortable eyeing Shae's hand so she took a step back. 

Wynonna was standing next to the sofa observing situation, and waiting for any sign really. With furrowed eyebrows locked eyes with her sister to receive a nod as an "I'll handle it". She smiled and nodded herself sitting again next to Doc. Waverly knew she had Wynonna's back. Always. But well coming back from breakfast with Diane, she didn't expect to meet Shae encircling her girlfriend. The only positive thing, Nicole was as much frustrated with this encounter as herself. If Nicole liked it, she would explode right away. Especially after the talk with Diane. Again she trusted Nicole, she believed she knows her. So it shouldn't be a bother, but when she saw it with her eyes, something clicked. She was furious seeing Shae and Nicole standing so close.

"I told you already, I'm here to remind you, how good we were together... the parties we had fun together, the sex was amazing" Shae took a step closer caressing Nicole's cheek totally ignoring Waverly's presence in this who fumed at the action. Nicole, on the other hand, was so dumbfounded by the action, she grimaced and stepped back again with a loud huff

"Get away from her, you bitch" Waverly shouted and in second slapped Shae who yelled in surprise. Wynonna turned her head around, yelling "EYOOOO" from behind pretty satisfied 

"Waverly" Nicole squealed surprised, wrapped her arms around her to stop her from knocking down Shae. Shae stared at them with evident shock. 

"Let me go" Waverly struggled with Nicole who barely hold her back

"Not happenin" Nicole stated firmly with a deep voice and tighten her grip on brunette

"Shae get out" she added with a pointed look 

"Talk to me when you will get rid of this savage" Shae stated arrogantly, already sending almost disgust look

"What? you won't talk about her like that! Listen... We were SO done before and we are SO done now... nothing will change Shae, understood?" Nicole's jaw tightened and with irritate string in her voice said the final fuck off. She couldn't just stand there and listen to the offensive terms towards her girl. The slap in her opinion was not needed but fuming angry Waverly was surprising and sexy as hell. _*not now Nicole*_ Nicole was shocked, almost taken aback with Waverly's behaviour. She certainly didn't see it coming. Moreover, she didn't know Waverly had so much in her to fight somebody literally. 

"We will see that" Shae smiled fakely 

"Need help getting out?" Wynonna asked all of a sudden standing next to her. Shae only huffed and left eyeing both sisters

Nicole let Waverly go with a huff herself and left them alone, eyeing both sisters. She walked away heading to the kitchen. Waverly without a word observed redhead. _*Did I upset her?*_

"Girl it was wild! I am so proud" Wynonna wrapped her arm around her shoulder with a smile making Waverly chuckle

"Is she mad? I just couldn't ..." Waverly spoke out loud sensing strange behaviour of Nicole

"Why would she? Shae is a bitch, okay? she deserved it... go talk with her... I will be in the garden with Doc"

"Okay, thanks" 

Waverly didn't know if it was too much for Nicole. Okay, maybe she shouldn't slap her straight away but how dare she just blatantly flirt with Nicole in front of her eyes. Another thing, they were together some time ago... What if Nicole was mad at her, that she couldn't control her emotions. She clasped her hands and made way to the kitchen. 

"Nicole?" Waverly tried to gain her attention but failed miserably. Nicole was sitting on the island of the kitchen drinking mint water.

_silence_

"Nicole, I'm sorry I shouldn't have..." Waverly started but stopped when Nicole jumped off the island and approached her vigorously 

"You are stronger than you look" Nicole stated with a deep voice and grazed her bicep with her fingertips making her shiver

Waverly closed her lips, from all the scenarios she didn't expect this line

"I'm sorry about Shae, I didn't know about her coming..." Nicole added with frown and sadness in her voice

"So you are not angry at me?" Waverly asked surprised

"Why would I? I didn't see it coming obviously, but sweetheart you have a character... I liked it" Redhead answered with a coy smile and added hesitantly 

"Would you like to talk about it? I mean Shae?"

"I don't know... I think I don't like her very much" Waverly stated with a small smile

"Yeah" Redhead chuckled 

"What is she gonna do?" The brunette asked sensing the whole Shae thing was not over... not a quite.

"I don't know yet... whatever it is ... it will be okay yeah?" Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly and lifted her, only to put her on top of the kitchen island 

"yeah" Waverly chuckled sitting on top of the countertop with Nicole between her legs

"So how was the meeting with Diane?" Nicole asked grazing her hands-on woman's things

"We talked about you... how much you love women and how much they love you" Waverly said teasingly playing with red strands of hair

"well it's true, part of it, women love me" She chuckled receiving smack on her shoulder 

"she also said, you like me, Casanova" Waverly pulled redhead towards her by grabbing fist of her t-shirt

"guilty again... I really do" Redhead said earnestly looking into her eyes, she closed slowly distance almost touching their lips but pulled away in a second smirking, which made Waverly groan with narrow eyes

"What else did she tell you?" Redhead asked playing with brunette's necklace 

"That I am your inspiration Haughty" She chuckled herself 

"Because you are... it's all true" Nicole said and in second closed the distance between them, crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Waverly was little taken aback but immediate kissed her back. Soft lips touching with not so familiar dance. Nicole was always surprised by how she liked the moves. The heat of her breath and the sound of her quiet gasp as their lips meet. Nicole wanted this more than she has ever wanted anything before.

"She also asked about me, my past etc and said she will contact you with some strategy soon" Waverly pulled apart giving her one last peck

Redhead smiled with dimples on full display. For her, it was a hella ride, a new one. If somebody told her 2 months ago, that one concert would change her life, she would laugh it off. But now, here she is, kissing the most wonderful woman. It was like, she hadn't had enough of her. She was used to having pretty girls around but not this. This longing feeling, just right person? 

"You have to go today?" Redhead asked with a groan, remembering that beautiful brunette has to go home today. 

"Unfortunately, Rosie already worked her double shifts"

"When?" Redhead pecked her lips one more time, she couldn't help herself 

"In the evening for sure" Waverly chuckled against her lips 

"Okay, how about dinner with your sister and Doc here?"

"It would be lovely" 

She liked the idea of spending time together. Nicole and Wynonna got along very well, almost like friends already, freely talking and joking. Doc seemed to have a huge crush on Wynonna and vice versa, which was odd for her sister. Waverly decided to talk about their relationship later at home. At the moment, she was just happy with what was around her. Nicole happily humming around chopping some vegetables next to her. Wynonna's loud laugh from the garden. And she, herself was charmed by mesmerising redhead, musician and kind woman with heart of gold.

//

"Marcus is waiting, babygurl, kiss red goodbye and we are going" Wynonna smirked, turning to Doc and kissing him all of sudden. Waverly and Nicole locked eyes with startled 'hmm'. Wynonna winked at Doc who smiled with his moustache twitch, she got into the car without a second beat. 

"Text me when you get home" Redhead said wrapping her arms around the brunette

"Of course... thank you" Waverly smiled making little moons with her eyes

"For what?" 

"Just for being you, Nicole" She pulled her for a desperate kiss and jumped at the redhead who just caught her in the air

"You are stronger than you look" Waverly whispered against her lips with a smile, mimicking redhead's words from earlier

"Any doubts" Redhead tossed her up a little bit with ease 

"None" Waverly wrapped her legs around her waist even tighter and nipped her bottom lip kissing it sweetly moment later. Redhead groaned and followed brunette with her lips 

"Babygurl, I said kiss, not hump her like a cat... GET IN" Wynonna shouted opening her car door

Waverly blushed and climbed off the redhead who pouted sweetly. 

"Bye" The brunette said 

"Bye sweetheart" Nicole smirked and winked at her girl, who climbed into the car. They drove away quickly leaving Doc and Nicole alone.

"Earp girls" Nicole and Doc locked eyes and smiled at each other

**bzz bzz**

"Diane?" Nicole answered her phone

"HERE IS THE PLAN"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments here if you still like the story :)  
> 


	21. Take the fucking risk Haught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION!  
> Let’s help! Let’s vote! Are they worth it?  
> HELL THEY ARE!  
> Let’s vote for best show 2020🤲🏻✌🏻🤞🏻
> 
> https://pca.eonline.com/tv/the-sci-fifantasy-show-of-2020?source=eonline&cmpid=content

"So any update in Haught situation?" Wynonna casually asked turning in her seat to look at her sister 

Truth to be told, they didn't have any time to talk properly. Just the two of them. And by all meanings, the past days were intense at least. Nicole's and Waverly photo leaked to the press, then Shae’s issue and her meddling, the word to word viral attention and media rush of Waverly's person. YEP intense a little bit for smalltown girl. 

"I guess? I mean I don't know... she seems to be perfect, honest and sexy, kind. Wy I am dating music star, Nicole Haught... i am myself tryin to catch up with this" Waverly didn't know what to say. She really liked Nicole. Every second with her made her falling for her more and more even if she didn't want to say it out loud. She hadn't felt this way with anyone before and well that scared the shit out of her. On the other hand, this time with Nicole showed her that she can be brave and that is worth it. Hell, in her mind she shouted that Nicole is the one. The one and only.

"Yep, I saw it literally five minutes ago when you jump on her like a cat on a tree..." Wynonna snickered and patted younger's leg, who blushed red

"Yeah about that... I can't help myself... you know with ... with Champ I hadn't liked affection at all, kinda avoided it but with Nicole..." Waverly spilt her first thoughts 

"I've seen as much PDA as I could so BLEH... but Good, I hope she is good for you" Wynonna chuckled at first but smiled reassuringly and added with a stern look 

"Because I don't care who she is baby gurl and if she hurts you, I swear to God"

"Thank you, Nonna" Waverly smiled tears appearing in her eyes. It was soothing to know her sister again had her back. 

"And what is a story behind Shae?" Wynonna asked carefully 

Waverly told everything she knew about her and about the situation with Nicole. Herself understood that everybody had their past, even if the told past is an extremely beautiful woman with powerful influence in business. If she was jealous... yes she couldn't help it, she knew she shouldn't be but the whole scenario was quite unbelieving. The only safe ground was Nicole herself her attitude and assurance. She should believe her girlfriend after all. 

"After you slapped her Earp way... she shouldn't be a bother" Wynonna laughed

"Also I told it before and I tell it now... damn babygurl" She added proudly making younger laugh herself 

"Good thing Doc stopped you before me" Waverly teased testing the waters

"Please, no man can stop an Earp, I was positive you can manage it. Masterfully" She winked 

"no man but Doc? spill it ... blind can see you like him AND... He likes you back!" Waverly jumped excitedly on her seat observing horror on Wynonna's face 

"What ?! pheew..." Wynonna absurdly dismissed waving her hand 

Waverly was looking at her older sister intensively knowing that she can't handle this look. In seconds Wynonna started to shy away from the sight, fumbling on her seat. Finally sighted and whispered shouting

"Okay... JEEEZ babygurl stop this" Waverly chuckled in triumph and crossed her arms expectedly 

"Spill. IT"

"Let's theoretically say... that we made whoopee and it turned out it was out of the body into the body orgasm thing..." Wynonna slowly explained in a serious tone

"EW" Waverly made a face

"YEAH NOW EW... remind yourself what I must have seen" Wynonna shouted back immediately making Waverly chuckle 

"Fair enough... and?"

"and then we had dinner which was just fine and he seems fun" Older casually said waiting for Waverly reaction

"That's it?! He seems fun?"

"Wynonna he likes you... I mean he likes likes you" Waverly added receiving bewildered look on her sister's face

"EW" Wynonna sounded disgusted 

"He likes you and you know it... and you like him back" Waverly sing songed teasingly 

"Stop this madness" Wynonna said and punched her sister but smiled involuntarily

"I am too sober to talk about any feelings" Wynonna mumbled under her nose

"AHA SO YOU HAVE FEELINGS!" Waverly shouted in the car excitedly only to state second after

"Also two of you...you and Doc had one bottle of Jack during dinner" furrowing her eyebrows

"As I said I am too sober" Wynonna smirked again and shrugged shoulders making Waverly chuckle

//

"First I have to say, you planned your romance pretty well Nic"

"I hadn't planned anything it just happened Diane... but tell me what you have"

"Long story short, you fell in love with small town shy girl. Somehow you spotted her in the crowd and you knew straight away"

"It's kind of true... but I don't know if I fell in love" Nicole whispered bashfully

It was true of course, she spotted Waverly in the crowd knowing already she had to know her, talk to her and well have her, fuck her in old Nicole’s way. But then and there she was charmed by small Wave and now what... She liked her, she didn't want anybody else for now. Every girl was just so beneath her. Waverly Earp was a goddess and a wild rose, smart, funny, sexy. It was all her...Moreover she inspired her to work, to create new music in her mind... Nicole wanted to listen to her, to ask about her day not only to had sex with a pretty girl... Musician admired how exciting is her relationship with the brunette, how she can't get bored with her, how she can't get enough of her. More importantly, she cannot lose her at the moment, she cannot even imagine without her by her side. It is all now but what about the future? It's all big but love? Love implies planning the future with someone... and here it is, she is planning to present her as her girlfriend to America. 

"How so? I mean ... it's harsh but we can't risk all the way for a girl you just turned out to like... it's serious Nicole" Diane said sternly less excited disturbing all the battle of thoughts in Nicole's head and added in second

"And if you don't feel it, we should stop right here... but you said some things then I thought..."

"you know what? Let's go for it" Nicole cut in shortly 

_*Take the fucking risk Haught*_

"If you say so"

"I say so D, so what's the plan"

"She will go on stage with you"

"WHAT?"

"yep. drop the bomb. go big or go home ... etc. etc" Diane chuckled and added quickly

"Listen, I told you it's demanding, I thought about many options:  
Statement in the press but it was so official,  
Interview in television, many programs were literally harassing me for one talk with you, but I know you hate it, you do ads, you work with fans but you rarely perform in television's interviews until the promotion of new album so option rejected,  
I also thought about just you know... things going on at their own pace but it would cause more and more gossips and media noise which by the way we can't avoid. I mean with you, we have never could but now woman, you are on the tongues... yet after talking with Waverly I am not sure she will handle so much noise around herself. She was quite intimidated by attention and I am worried about her too...  
All in all the last option is the bomb. Think about this, you in all your glory, it will be you who will bring her into your world, I mean literally. The crowd will go crazy, see her live, the media will do their thing, all in one, and the element of surprise will work to our advantage. She doesn't have to be there all the time. I thought about maybe at the end of the event or something like that. I supposed it would be up to you when..." Diane explained every detail about her plan in short waiting for any reaction but was met with silence 

"Nicole? what do you think?" She asked after a while 

Nicole was dumbfounded at least. She knew it was an amazing idea for her. She indeed hated tv interviews. Journalists are hyenas who want to get as much out of their way as possible. The statement was too formal _*I am not fucking president for fuck's sake*_. All in all, the only way to present her girlfriend was in her favourite safe place - on stage. BUT is Waverly ready for this big step? They know each other like maybe over 2 months? If her fans will accept her girlfriend and herself with a girl by her side?

_*OF COURSE THEY WILL... HOW CAN THEY NOT, YOU IDIOT... they have to*_

_* AGAIN Take the fucking risk Haught*_

"Diane?"

"Huh?"

"We got it!"

"So is it a yes?"

"Yes and yes" Nicole chuckled 

"So next Edmonton concert next Saturday" Diane asked professionally and added

"Please call the rest of the team and let them know, I will try to refine technical and security details... Oh and decide if you let Waverly know or just surprise her with this by only 'inviting her to the concert' " 

"Oh right... I have to think about this"

"yeah yeah do this, I have to go. I have a meeting in an hour, in case of any questions, call me tomorrow" 

"Right, Thanks D" Nicole softly said smiling

"Welcome Nic"

Nicole was pleased with upcoming scenario worked out by Diane. Yet she had to decide if she wanted to surprise Waverly or if to tell her in advance to not startle her with attention. All in all she had time for that, firstly she should spill the plan to her friends. To the band and the team.

"Hey Doc, we have to call Jeremy and Emma to come over" She smiled kindly 

"Will do" Hi smiled already texting their friends

"Thank you, I'll spill the plan when everybody joins... Coffee?" She explained and headed to the kitchen. In minutes she returned with two mugs of hot beverage and sat next to Doc on the sofa offering him his mug. Redhead took a sip and hummed

"In the meantime... you and Wynonna?" Redhead smiled knowingly 

"huh?" His moustache twitched 

"You are a thing?" She teased more offering him her dimpled smile 

"What a thing?"

"Don't play with me, John Henry I saw it straight away, and you know how straight I am, you like her" She pointed at him smirking

"I can't deny I have a certain feeling about a wild brunette with hypnotizing eyes" His moustache twitched again in a wide smile 

"Oh man ... you have it bad" Nicole chuckled teasingly and smacked his arm

"I don't think that... Umm... that she is into it" He said almost disappointed 

"You mean? I mean ... she looked at you... and what a look was that cowboy" She chuckled and grabbed his cowboy hat putting it on her head. She wiggled her eyebrows waiting to her friend to open up. She knew her friend, he was distant with women. Obviously, he liked them in many ways. Never so publicly. But there and then he was openly flirting and affection with Wynonna Earp. Nicole saw it in his blue eyes. Admiration. Longing. 

"I mean, it was fun for her" He tried to be nonchalant and brushed his hair back

"and for you?" She hummed

"I don't know, it used to be like that... you know fun so far...

but now? she is different?" He sipped his coffee 

"I get that" Redhead whispered in recognition 

"Earp girls...

again" He chuckled 

_**ding ding** _

"Oh, they are already here" Doc stated and stood to open the door welcoming Emma and Jeremy with a hug

Redhead did the same and excitedly said 

"Guys, sit down and listen"

Nicole explained slowly each detail of her discusion with Diane. She focused her attention on showing their relationship during the concert in Edmonton. She mentioned alternatives but they all agreed that the best option was that offered by Diane. Everybody seemed to be excited, it was a quite new step for their whole career. To be honest none of them minded change. They were ready to face new fans, new opinion. Nicole was the only person who silently worried about the change but she decided to take the risk so there is no takes back. 

Group decided they should spend some more time together, so Nicole pulled out Tequila bottle for them, some glasses and snacks. They hung out as always, laughing, telling stories and histories about funny adventures with fans or anything truly. Drinking tequila shots reminded Nicole of Waverly and their first kiss after body shots during first time together. It was the best first kiss so far in her life and boy she had some, better than she had imagined. Shy brunette’s movements, trembling lips, sweet scent of flowers on her hair. The little sight escaping her lips only to be exchange for moan some time after.

"Nicole?" Emma interrupted her thoughts with an evident smirk. Her sister already knew where her mind gone

"Yeah, what did you say?" Redhead shook her head and only glared at her sister with a chuckle 

"What are you gonna tell Waverly?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. There are several chapters to the end. Maybe you will stay with me till the end :)  
> Fingers crossed


	22. don't negotiate it, Miss Earp

"Can you smell it? ... Good to be home" Wynonna whistled cheerily standing in the middle with hands on her hips

"We are in Shorty's Wynonna" Waverly said confused walking past her to stand behind the bar 

"And it's cheap beer" she added scrunching her nose with disgust 

"Exactly, and hey! maybe it's cheap but it's not bad itself, see?" Wynonna winked and poured herself one glass of white beer 

"If you say so..."

Wynonna and Waverly appeared at the bar again. They went back to work straight ahead: prepared the tables, bar and refilled drinks obviously. They checked the cash and documents at the office together. All in all, they were ready to open the bar again after a few days of their absence. They got back to normal which meant: servicing the customers and making small talks with town folks, catching up with overdue bills and factures. It was sane safe. Waverly was again small-town girl, sweetheart with a perfect smile on her face. Everything was happening as if she hadn't been the talk of the weekend on the Internet, newspaper, even some tv-shows. Waverly knew their worlds, her and Nicole's were so much different but she wouldn't care now. Nicole, she was the person she cared about and even if the all mess was well... messy and odd, she wouldn't change it. She wondered when the town would know her. know her for more than their Waverly and more like Nicole's Haught ...

"I HATE YOU" Waverly heard from behind when she was cleaning glasses on the other end of the bar. She turned around seeing Chrissy's grimace 

"How could you not tell me?" Blonde tried to play offended crossing her arms only to let out exciting giggle second later 

Waverly also yelped in excitement sensing it coming. They yelled together happily gaining the attention of some customers. 

"Nicole Haught..." Chrissy whispered in a shouting tone, not wanting to go full tone

"Yes..." Waverly managed to tell

"I mean...you are fucking Nicole fucking Haught" Chrissy seriously stated locking their eyes

"yeah amazing" Waverly said with a small smile 

"Nicole or fucking" Chrissy smirked obviously pouring herself a shot and downing it immediately 

"Chrissy ...both God" The brunette shouted and laughed 

"Point taken! ... but you should have told me...

on the other hand, I see why you hadn't" She said and winked, realising that she couldn't force her best friend to tell anything. If she was her, she would have even more anxiety around telling somebody about dating music star. She was jolly about her friend, now she knew it was Nicole Haught who made her friend so happy and just... over the mood.

"I'm sorry, I really wanted.... but you know I thought it was an only a one-time thing" The brunette said with hesitation. Truth to be told, she wanted to spill but she even didn't have time for it lately with all the noise

"Now, we both know... you hoped it wouldn't be the one-time thing" She smacked her friend playfully and wiggled her eyebrows 

"true" She shrugged but without certainty

"so I'm quite shocked... I mean this photo of you two is quite nasty"

"shhh"

"I believe not many people know"

"I know it, look at them. It's normal and it's good...I'm unrecognised?"

"I know you, so I recognised you all the way, but I guess you are right... "mysterious brunette who caught Haught's heart" " Chrissy quoted the title excessively teasing her friend and added 

"So when you will show up your face?" 

"You mean?" Brunette asked with furrowed eyebrows 

"I mean it's all noisy about you, I am sure Nicole has to show you somehow, I mean to the world if she wants to be with you" The blonde explained carefully 

"You're right... I guess they have a plan?" 

**bzz bzz**

"Oh shit, I have to go... I left work to catch you today" Chrissy jumped at the ring of her phone and winced slightly

"Oh okay" Brunette laughed again 

"I'll see you later?"

"Of course" Waverly hugged her friend as a goodbye 

//

"I don't know... I mean you guys think I should surprise her or just tell her our plan straight away"

"You know how straight away you are" Emma winked 

"You said it yourself earlier" Doc chimed amused pointing earlier conversation with Nicole 

"Sisters" Emma rolled eyes playfully making redhead chuckle

"Does she like surprises?" Jeremy asked 

"Depends but I think yeah, why not"

"Oh come on, we all know, you want to make it surprise why you have double thoughts? She will not run away"

"She is an Earp" Doc chuckled knowingly 

"You are right, rock and roll right?" Redhead smirked

"Hell yeah, go for it"

"I will" Nicole approved with a nod 

//

**bzz bzz**

**|** Hi there| Waverly answered her phone smiling so 

|Good morning beautiful, I fell asleep last night when we were talking sorry for that| Nicole explained quickly. They talked every day preferably during night hour's cause of their work. They didn't have time for meeting each other either. Waverly worked every day in Shorty's, it was a busy week full of tourists who wanted to drink where Wyatt Earp drunk. Nicole, on the other hand, was absorbed with preparations for the next concert in 2 days. The problem was she didn't ask Waverly to come yet and hoped the brunette would agree on that well... now.

|I realised, but don't worry I dozen off soon after| She chuckled to her phone

|Waverly?| Nicole seriously asked getting her attention

|Yes?|

|I would like to invite you to my concert this Saturday in Edmonton| Redhead slowly said smiling so 

|Are you asking or stating?| Redhead almost could see how Waverly's eyebrows raised in a playful manner and she smirked answering 

|It depends... Let's say I would love to see you there and ...can't do it without you... how about that huh?| Nicole stated in a deep nonchalant voice. It was true the plan couldn't succeed without Waverly in it. Waverly was the main participant. 

|Aaand you could bring Wynonna but I am sure Doc invited her today,

and maybe you could bring some friend of yours if you would like| She added quickly 

Waverly squealed inside clapping her hands like a little girl _* can't do it without you*._ It was certain she would love to go see Nicole performing. She could go watching Nicole cleaning and her excitement would be the same, to be honest. She was truly fully mesmerised and she missed her redhead terribly. 

|Nicole?|

|Yes?| Redhead mimicked her answered from earlier with a small smile

|yes|

|yes?|

|Should I say no?|

|no no! Lovely sweetheart!| She smiled widely to her phone and added 

|I mean tell me if are you bringing any friends, assuming Wynonna's coming| 

|Maybe I could bring Chrissy my best friend, she recognised me from the photo anyway so...| Brunette nervously asked 

|Of course, okay I'll send you plane tickets and concerts tickets|

|We can buy plane tickets ourselfs| Waverly quickly cut in

|don't negotiate it, Miss Earp| Redhead stated firmly with deep voice again

|Also I hope it's not a problem for you if Marcus picks you up from the airport and will take straight to the concert... I'm sorry but I will not be able to do it myself...| She winced but knew that it was the part of the plan, a surprise is a surprise

|Oh, of course|

|Thank you, I will send everything to your email|

_**HAUGHT** _

Waverly heard probably Emma called Nicole from the distance 

|Waves, I need to go... We have a rehearsal...|

|Go, my star| Waverly chuckled but Nicole's heart warmed from her words _*my star*_

|Bye, sweetheart| She said as usual and hung on

Waverly was excited. First of all, in two days she will see Nicole again and it was almost a week since they saw each other. Secondly, she will be there with Wynonna and Chrissy so it will be just fun. She couldn't wait for the concert but well she missed Nicole's lips and warm embrace. That there were the things she missed most. Maybe she should tell her what she feels, how she feels. There is no need to be scared anymore. Moreover, there is no need to deny it. She fell in love. She madly fell in love with Nicole Haught, the kind, beautiful, funny person she met accidentally. Maybe after the concert, she should tell or before to give her a chance to change her mind and break everything. On the second thought, is it a good idea at all? What if Nicole doesn't love her back... what if she gets scared and leaves... All the same, the same Nicole said that she is hers. Moreover, she wanted to go public with her as her girlfriend. Why would she put so much trouble for someone who wouldn't have feelings for her? I wasn't anything right?

_*FUCK IT... I'll tell her even if it surprises her*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late


	23. My sister is perv

"AY I'm so excited" Chrissy squeaked in her seat

"Hold your tits little Nadley" Wynonna chuckled with Waverly 

"I am going to meet my best friend's girlfriend who turned out to be music star I can't help it SORRY NOT SORRY" Chrissy played along 

"newbie!

... do you guys think it will be some afterparty? obviously drunk afterparty" Wynonna asked with determination in her eyes but she already knew the answer in her head

"OH FUCK... full of other celebrities?" Chrissy asked with wide eyes

"I guess? Nicole tells it's kind of tradition" Waverly explained with a shrug. It was true after each concert Nicole threw a party for crew and friends 

"That's why I like her babygirl" Wynnona winked 

///

"you are nervous"

"I am" Redhead agreed with a nod, applying more of her red lipstick 

"Why?" Emma asked eyeing her sister from behind but was met with silence so she continued 

"Oh come on spill"

"it's nothing" Musician dismissed putting some more mascara on her already perfect lashes 

"it's something! if you are correcting your make up the third time ...

so?" she insisted narrowing her eyes at her sister who seemed obviously nervous. Freaked out even. Emma knew her sister, she was her best friend after all.

"FINE. hypothetically... what if fans turn us out? before you say something I mean, we have built us for years you know... my patch of flirt and all is part of it... and now I will be taken... I will be having a girlfriend for christ's sake... if I go public... I am just worried " Nicole exhaled full of worries. Her box of nerves was open. 

"you have doubts about Waverly?" Emma wanted to lean on her. There was no place for maybe today. 

"What? of course not... I mean I really like her" Nicole almost immediately said sternly whipping around on her swivel chair 

"I see it" Emma said earnestly agreeing and added after a minute of silence 

"Nicole if you have faith in Waverly, have faith in your fans. They are your people, they have loved you and they will. I'm pretty sure of it. I mean if you are scared that you would be less desired... I think it won't be a problem" She smirked fixing Nicole's hair 

Nicole nodded rubbing her neck in a nervous manner avoiding looking and her sister. Maybe she overthought it somehow. Her fans were always there for her. They have never let her down, why would they now? And Waverly, her little girl with a million-star smile... she felt a flutter in her chest again

_*GODDAMMIT*_

"Hey, sister's advice time... if you want something or someone, you have to take a risk .... and I am positive that you want Waverly Earp so focus on that" Emma smiled and patten Nicole on the knee but sensed that her sister was thinking about something intensively. Nodding she added with a chuckle 

"getting ahead...gurl she looks at you as if you were the miracle of this world but if you want to hear it from her just ask her?"

"Just like that?" Redhead said if this some extraordinary thing to do. She was experienced with women but with feelings not so much.

"just like that... don't complicate things... I can tell you this... if your first instinct was to introduce her as your girl, don't jam out of it... make her yours" Emma winked knowingly. After a minute or so of silence between them, Nicole who seemed to contemplate things in her head stood from the chair with vigour

"You know what? You are right Em" Cockily posture was back

"It's 28th today"

"what?" 

"I will remember the day in which you agreed with me" Emma smirked patting herself on her shoulder 

"Yeah yeah... anyway they are on the way?" Redhead rolled eyes waving her hand dismissively 

"yep"

"Everything is ready?"

"yep"

"Let's to this" Redhead raised her hand to high five her sister 

"Rock and roll" Emma chanted with sing-song voice 

///

"I am not sure you are ready for her" Emma told through the mic teasing thousands of people in front of her. All of them erupted with scream waiting impatiently for one and only.

At the same time redhead heard everything from her dressing room. She had to change in her leather jacket after all. One more time she looked at the mirror and with satisfied nod left the room. At the backstage, she almost immediately spotted Earp girls with another blonde woman. She smiled knowingly and ached inside wanting to approach one particular brunette and wrap her arms around her. She knew she couldn't. She texted her this morning that they would see each other second after the concert because unfortunately, it can't happen before the event. It wasn't lying per se. Nicole observed their backs from the safe distance. Waverly was looking around with Chrissy, preferably looking for her. Nicole focused on watching her girlfriend, her incredibly sexy girlfriend who of course wore an extremely mini shirt which stuck to her hips perfectly

"Miss Haught? 10 seconds" Assistant informed cutting in

_meanwhile_

"Is she coming here or what?" Wynonna asked nonchalantly sipping from her drink

"Um she texted me that she will meet us after the concert I guess" Waverly smiled not so widely still peeking for the sight of the redhead. She read the text today but still hoped for even a second before the performance. She didn't want to pry why she didn't have time to meet them before

"rockstars" Wynonna rolled eyes playfully 

"This is soo cool... we are VIPS" Chrissy whispered locking eyes with brunette sensing something already

"are you ok? Waves?"

Waverly shrugged smiling so but felt uneasy. Last time she was with Nicole in her dressing room and now she was brought to the concert like every VIP guest. She wasn't disappointed, she understood that this concert is big now, promoting her new album and she had a lot of work. She hoped she could see her just after the concert. 

//

"Come on guys, she is ready ... make some effort" Emma teased the crowd smiling like a wolf and indeed got their excited roar and chant 

_HAUGHT HAUGHT HAUGHT HAUGHT_ They all heard chanting in unison until...

The lights turned black and crowd silenced. The entire stadium was full black with deaf silence. After maybe 3 minutes red light revealed Nicole Haught standing in the middle of a scene with a bright smile and guitar in her hand. She stood there with a black mic in front of her. Full stadion in unison roared in scream chanting Nicole's name. 

Nicole was in her element, she pointed at drums with her arm and Emma started shredding the drums vigorously. She smiled dimpled smile and turned her head to in one moment lock eyes with a particular brunette. Waverly felt her heart was beating faster observing her confident girlfriend like in a trance. 

"She is Haught Waves" Chrissy nudged her friend with smirk who shushed her with a furious blush 

Nicole danced and sang with so much energy during this concert. She was mesmerising in every inch of her being. The concert was beautiful, the crowd who sang with her all songs, all words of her songs. It was just breathtaking. The end of the concert was coming, also the moment has come and Nicole took off her leather jacket, which reminded Waverly of her first reaction to this popular scene's gesture and she smiled knowingly. Even now the effect was the same, well maybe even more.

_*Those arms*_

"Guys, I hope you had as much fan as I" Redhead breathed through the mic tiredness visible in her voice but the fans chanting made her drive. All of sudden, a few bras were thrown on the stage and Nicole chuckled amused again

"That black is fancy whose is this" She grabbed one and raised in the air presenting 

She turned to look at the brunette who only huffed playfully at her and rolled eyes at the effect. Without breaking eye contact with Waverly she announced loudly with a visible smirk

"Before I'll leave you...

I-I want you to introduce somebody today" Waverly gulped sensing what's that is all about. She shivered _*no she couldn't, right?*_

"Recently, I was caught on a date with a beautiful brunette" She explained 

Waverly stood there shocked not able to move. She was looking straight in two pools of brown chocolate eyes and she couldn't move.

 _*WHAT ON EARTH*_ she was panicking inside a little. nope. not a little.

_*If she is gonna ask...*_

"Sweetheart, Can you join me here?" Nicole asked, pointing at Em who played the drum for effect. Fans gasped in anticipation

"For christ's sake... your lady is asking for you... GO" Wynonna groaned but smiled earnestly, patting her on the shoulder. Waverly looked at her sister with horror on her face, Chrissy's mouth was wide agape. 

Nicole on the other hand was having a heart attack. Waverly stood there with mouth opened and scared eyes. Without exaggeration, she was horrified. _*make her yours*_ Nicole clapped hands in her head and she moved towards her.

Redhead smiled dimpled smile and with cocky manner walked towards brunette who observed this like in slow motion. Somehow redhead stood right in front of her and took her hand. There they stood together like there was no one other besides them. 

"Come with me" She whispered in their bubble 

"Nicole" Waverly said her name in question 

"Come with me" Nicole leaned even more brushing their lips and encouraging her again. Waverly smiled not kissing her and tighten her grip on redhead's hand 

Nicole smiled and without closing the much-needed distance turned and pulled her girlfriend with her. Waverly gasped realising what is happening. Somehow both of them were standing in the middle of the scene looking only at Nicole who smiled back at her sweetly, comforting though. She even didn't notice the whistles and screaming in front of her. In the second musician pulled her and wrapped her arm around her middle. 

"Waverly Earp" Redhead only whispered to the mic and the crowd roared and the name Waverly chanted through the entire stadium.

Waverly was stunned, good thing Nicole was holding her because she was sure she would faint. She was blushing furiously and she was all hot inside. When she turned and saw the thousands of eyes on her, God it was intimidating. It was all seconds but she felt like years standing there. She hadn't seen it coming at all. 

Nicole on the other hand was relieved, everything went quite smoothly and positive. She stood there proud. Yeah proud of Waverly and herself. Of them. She didn't regret this and she knew she won't be. Waverly was worth it. Worth it all. 

"Thank you guys for everything... see you next time..." Redhead shouted to the crowd and peeked at Waverly under her arm who stood there with eyes glued to her... it was kind of sweet. but she knew Waverly was too horrified to look straight ahead 

The couple left the stage with chanting and huge applause in the background. 

As soon as they were behind the scenes Waverly turned around to face Nicole ignoring completely Wynonna and Chrissy standing behind them who screamed with excitement both of them.

"What was that?" Waverly asked still confused 

Nicole hadn't seen it coming

"Well I am pretty sure, I just introduced you as my girlfriend" Redhead simply stated and brought herself closer 

"And why didn't you tell me?"

_silence_

"I wanted to make a surprise... I just didn't want you to you know... prepare yourself... wanted it to be a casual thing"

"Casual thing" Brunette repeated slowly 

"It was not casual..." Waverly added with eyeroll but grinned 

"Rude... I thought you were angry" Redhead sighted 

"I was for a second but I can't when you are looking at me like that"

"Like what exactly" Redhead teased in a deep voice

"I can tell you this... you like what you see... who you see"

"Guilty" Redhead closed the distance whispered against her lips and pulling Wavery for a passionate kiss

"Okay, we get that!" Wynonna shouted from behind them causing the couple to broke apart with a groan from redhead and blushing Waverly 

"Chrissy Nedley, by the way, my best friend" Waverly offered walking closer to them 

Nicole shook her hand with blonde and smiled charmingly 

"Lovely to meet you Chriss"

"You are holding my hand" Chrissy whispered, eyes glued at Nicole

"I am" Redhead chuckled and added with a smirk

"I thought that's the form of introducing with people" 

Chrissy blushed furiously and Waverly laughed heartedly at the exchange

"So I believe you are a fan of my music?" Nicole asked 

"I-I love you" Chrissy gaped still not working properly looking with wide eyes at Nicole Haught standing right in front of her. Waverly shocked gulped she knew her best friend was a big fan of Nicole but she didn't expect this. 

"I heard that a lot" Nicole chuckled confidently only to be poked in ribs by Waverly next to her 

"Naughty Haughty, when and where is the party you promised," Wynonna asked breaking awkward exchange

"Marcus will take you now to the place if you want ... unfortunately I will have to mingle a little here with VIP's" Nicole explained pointing at a bunch of people with gold badges

"Can I find a Jack there?"

"Yep"

"We are going now... call your gorilla" Wynonna stated loudly with a grin 

"Who is she talking about?" Chrissy whispered

"Jacked Daniels" Redhead stated with a chuckle while texting Marcus

"Okay, Marcus is waiting for you... I should be there in an hour, maybe sooner so..."

"Great great, Doc will be too?" Wynonna casually asked already turning around

"Sure he was very excited to see you too"

"Gross dude... girls we are leaving"

"Go... I'll see you later..." Nicole kissed brunette cheek who pouted but smiled. Redhead turned around and in instant was surrounded by other fans

//

" you think it's a good idea?"

" oh phleaase ... we have an hour... okaaaay red has many friends" Wynonna stopped noticing a bunch of people in the private sector of the club

" This club is lux" Chrissy excitedly shouted 

" First, we are heading to the bar as we planned"

"As you planned Wynonna" Waverly chuckled looking around the club. It was luxury, Chrissy had right. They were brought by Marcus to the,, private,, part of the club which was reserved and safe from paparazzi and foreign, maybe crazy fans. Still, there were plenty of people waiting for Nicole and band. There was a huge round bar... even the dance floor was lightened with dark blue hypnotizing lights. Music pumping around, ready to be turned up.

"Duh, so you and Haughtstuff are like official... I mean on the worldwide scale" Wynonna teased 

"It's so fucking unbelievable, our Waverly... OH MY GOD is it this famous actor from newest Syfy's serial?" Chrissy yelped squeezing Waverly's bicep receiving chuckle 

"What can I get for you ladies?" The tall bartender asked politely from behind the bar, disturbing them

"Jack please" Wynonna winked with charming smile. When the man tried to pour a small amount of liquor in each glass, brunette chuckled amused with challenging smile

"No... three glasses and a bottle" Barman smiled widely and left the bottle to further management 

"Let's get this party started" Three girls downed their shots clinking glasses in tradition and continued their light conversation. They laughed and memorize funny moments from the concert.

"Waverly" The brunette turned around already recognising a familiar voice

"Diane" She smiled, kissing each other cheek as a part of greeting 

"You were great up there... you and Nicole have already ship name... WAYHAUGHT! IT WAS GENIUS MOVE" The agent was thrilled and oddly satisfied tonight 

"Wayhaught?" Wynonna wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion behind them. She locked eyes with Chrissy and made a face _*WTF*_

"I have to go sadly... but I wanted to make sure you were and are okay with all of this" 

"I am here so" Waverly smiled 

"Great, Nic will be here in 10 I guess... see you around" 

//

_HAUGHT HAUGHT HAUGHT_

All the club was chanting her name as she walked with the rest of the band behind. Everyone was greeting her and hugging her. Treating like a piece of art... she was one. And there like in slow motion again Waverly spotted heading toward her redhead who seemed to be looking only at her. Her heart thumped involuntarily. _*You tell her tonight*_

"Oh no... again... after what you see tonight Chriss... you will want to bleach your eyes" She groaned observing how her sister devoured musician with whole her being. Waverly totally ignored her, having only a particular girl on her mind. and what a girl was that...

In seconds without any words, Nicole firmly pulled Waverly towards her making her gasp against her. Small brunette shivered and closed her eyes. She wrapped her arms around redhead tinging her hands in red fizzy locks. Nicole chuckled deeply against her lips and closed the distance capturing trembling lips with her own. They tasted sweet even though the whiskey's flavour was evident on them. Maybe it was the effect of small moan that left Waverly's lips or tongue that begged for permission to be kissed and massaged. Yep, definitely, Nicole loved kissing Waverly. 

"I told you... it's like 24h porn with them" Wynonna shouted to Chrissy for show wanting to get their attention. 

Waverly pulled apart first and let go redhead's hair smoothing them with a cute smile

"Wynonna" Doc greeted her with a tight hug, as his usual greeting. Wynonna was shocked almost dropping her glass. She smiled not so subtly though

"Cowboy" she said with a wide smile

The group greeted Chrissy as a new one and they all occupied the private box. They fell into an easy conversation full of funny stories. Well, Wynonna and Emma told most of them. Both girls played along pretty well. They shared looks and laughs. It was quite amusing how similar they were. Doc sat right next to Wynonna and had his arm wrapped behind Wynonna. The older Earp noticed and didn't mind. And there and then, Nicole was looking at chuckling Waverly next to her and she couldn't believe how lucky she was. Sitting next to the most divine creature she has ever met. The same brunette was extremely elegant and easily sexy. She absentmindedly put her hand on woman bare leg. She thanked god Waverly wore a skirt tonight. The skirt she had appreciated before the concert. Waverly wasn't making any of this contact, it was a natural move for them. Although it was kind of some magical pull toward glowing brunette. Nicole pushed away some shining hair from her face and kissed her cheek slowly. Waverly surprised by sudden gesture faced redhead who only captures her lips in a quick kiss which turned out quickly heated 

"My sister is perv" Emma shouted drunkenly

"Yep mine is too" Wynonna clapped hands with her slurring

"Oh shut up babies" Waverly glared at two women in front of them and sipped her drink winking at Nicole

Nicole smirked like a fox and poured them all one more shot shouting cheers joyfully. Well about joy... she squeezed Waverly thing lightly, only to trace her fingertips on it. She felt goosebumps rising under her touch and a slight shiver runs through her. Waverly turned her head and smiled. She liked the ministration, her eyes pleaded 'don't stop'. Nicole didn't, she kept going up under Waverly's skirt. Good thing they were in the corner of the booth so that no one could see what was going under the table. And even if they saw, they were all too drunk to notice. Nicole had been drinking herself and sitting next to Waverly was another thing. She was turned on and well she could tell Waverly was too... In no time after teasing the inside of her thing, she hit the fabric of Waverly's panties. Her hips twitch from the contact. Well, she had a green light so she circled slow circles on her centre sensing incredible wet patch on her underwear. Nicole licked her lips in anticipation and laughed at Wynonna's sexual joke. What timing. Seizing the opportunity she slipped two fingers meeting her wet core... Waverly coughed trying to stifle how amazing it felt. She spread her legs even more under the table allowing the musician to do whatever she wanted truly. Nicole felt a jolt of electricity in herself, she loved how brunette reacted to her touch. Nicole brushed her fingers on the bundle of nerves and Waverly gulped tensing slightly. Redhead continued her firm circles on her clit but it wasn't enough. 

"Would you like to sit on my lap sweetheart?" Nicole asked casually taking a sip of her drink, but truly this was more of a statement, not a question

Nicole grabbed Waverly's hips and almost seated her on her own lap. Her chest was flush with brunette's back. Nicole kissed her shoulder nipping it slightly, feeling the same shudder and with no warning slipped two fingers into Waverly heat who put her head on the table from the overwhelming sensation. 

"Lightweight!" Emma shouted pointing at Waverly 

"She is an Earp but... my sister is below the limit..." Wynonna poured them more booze 

"I - am not... I am perfectly fine" Waverly sat straight with rosy cheeks... while Nicole pumped slowly two fingers in and out curling them just right 

When saint JHN- roses started beating in the background, Nicole speed up her movements and whispered to Waverly's ear

"Now come" and nipped her earlobe

Nicole cupped her face and pulled her for a kiss to stifle the rich moan while Waverly clenches hard around her fingers...They stayed like this for a while, kissing slowly with Nicole's fingers still inside. When Nicole pulled out her fingers, she brought them to her lips sucking lightly smiling so. Waverly's eyes widen and without breaking eye contact she whispered 

"I love you" 

Nicole stopped and with wide eyes, pulled fingers from her mouth immediately. Her heart fluttered again like her chest tighten extremely. Somehow she burst with happiness inside... happiness she hasn't felt before. She looked at the brunette who blushed furiously and broke the contact. Nicole noticed that somehow at the moment Waverly felt embarrassed but she shouldn't be 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tell it now" She rumbled and tried to climb of Nicole's lap but Nicole tighten her grip on her waist and kissed her chastely. Waverly could taste herself on her lips and moaned to the kiss, melting to the touch again.

"You rocked my world Waverly Earp" Redhead breathed to her chasing lips and Waverly smiled widely so that her eyes made small moons 

"Don't want to disturb the sweet to the puff moment but we are all going back" Wynonna shouted to the couple and almost fell in drank hazard but Doc caught her. Emma laid on the table passed out already. Jeremy and Chrissy who during the evening behaved like they knew each other for years, tried to pick her up. TRIED.

"I told you, Chrissy, BLEACHING EYES" she drunkenly added and hang on Doc in a warm hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe some kudos? Of course, if you like my story <3
> 
> just so you know it's not over :)


	24. Decisions

"I can't believe you trashed yourself like that" Redhead cursed throwing Emma on her bed. Her sister started to mumble something incoherently but Nicole huffed laughing at her sister's miserable attempt to speak. 

The group went back to the booked apartment. There were many rooms with bathrooms and a living room with a kitchen. It looked more like a big house, not an apartment. While redhead tried to deal with her sister, Waverly was taking care of Chrissy. The brunette showed Chrissy her bedroom. Seconds later Jeremy joined them and the trio laughter at perks from tonight's incidents. It turned out that Jeremy and Chrissy wanted to stay together to talk even more. They kept along so well. 

_*who would guess_ * Waverly thought amused

The odd thing was, Wynonna didn't even ask for own bedroom, she just pulled John Henry to one of them with "Heyo cowboy, show me your gun". Waverly winced at the memory but chuckled anyway. She has never imagined her sister would have a crush. Hell, the mutual admiration between them was even more evident than before. And about the crush... an hour before... she was fingered deliciously by her girlfriend publicly. Moreover, she came so hard, she can feel it now. MOREOVER, she said THE WORDS. There it is... _*I said it_... She didn't regret it but Nicole hadn't said it back... Of course, it was not obligatory then. For Christ's sake, she told that she loved her in fucking club... after seeing her girlfriend licked her fingers clean from her. 

Okay, maybe it was quite a bizarre situation. At least now Nicole knew about her feelings... After all, Waverly felt relieved. She only hoped the **'rock my word** ' thing was honest. But why wouldn't it... right? It's not something she tells everygirl. 

_*Stop having this shit doubts WAVERLY EARP... what can be wrong*_ she scolded herself 

Waverly left Chrissy and apparently Jeremy's room and made her way towards Nicole's bedroom. Their bedroom. She heard a particular redhead shuffling in Emma's room still so she wanted to take a shower in the meantime. She felt a wave of tiredness both from the flight, concert's event and club activities. But when she stepped inside the room, she froze. In the middle of the king-size bed laid Shae in her birthday suit. Yep. The dark-perfectly skin woman was laying in what was that seductive pose. Shae only glanced in her direction and smiled wolfy seeing frozen Waverly 

"Well... I expected someone redder and rebellious but I can't complain" She said in a low tone looking Waverly up and down. She even didn't cover herself... didn't disturb... She laid perfectly fine with now hand on her stomach 

_*Is she waxed?*_ Waverly thought and cringed at the thought but she couldn't help it. She slapped herself in her head returning to senses. Somehow she stood there full of anger. Again something must have happened. The eternal path uphill. 

"What the FOCK are you doin here?" She asked with gritted teeth 

"Oh, You don't listen to what I said... I expected Nicole here... I talked with her today and ..."

"SHAE?!" Nicole shouted with wide eyes. She stopped in her tracks when she entered the room and saw a nude familiar woman on her bed. What's worse, Waverly stood there with a fiery attitude. 

"Nicki" She jumped off the bad in whole her glory. She looked like she was proud of herself.

"You talked with her?!" Waverly all of sudden turned around and pointed a finger at Nicole's chest. Nicole was no ready for the hurt written on Waverly's face today. She had tears in her eyes and truly _*what was happening *_ Nicole thought-feeling a stern press of a finger on her skin.

She ignored the question and spatted in Shae direction

"GET DRESS... what you were thinking and how did you went in here" Nicole angrily asked 

"Nicole, stop being reckless... I want us together again... this little here is only a fan of you ... and I know you at your worst and at your best ...Think rational... you loved me... my body" Tall brunette stood with hands on her hips

"This little thing is too innocent... you both are from two different worlds... it's so cliche, a beautiful concert, outing... I guess you had sex after the concert and she said ' I love you' ... as I am right Nicole didn't say it back and tried to fill it with something else" Shae said with a dark tone and grin

"How" Waverly whispered a little embarrassed.

 _*How the fuck she knows this? Did they talk about it? NO - Nicole couldn't be so cruel... you know her... it's only another Shae's performance*_ The brunette had little battle inside her mind. She wanted to get the fuck out of there.

"Okay, you two talk about it... about you... I'll leave you alone and I'll be in the bathroom" She nodded at Nicole who tried to grasp her wrist but she pulled free with a dismissal fake smile. Waverly felt extremely embarrassed, maybe hurt a little. Truth to be told, she didn't know what she was feeling anymore. Maybe this road was too rough for her. She imagined this day differently. Definitely, she didn't want to be in the same room as the nude ex-girlfriend of her present girlfriend.

"I can't even... Waverly..." Nicole tried but made no effect as Waverly closed the door behind her 

"ugh, Shae I have never loved you... Truth is you were the most fun plaything in my life... but you have no place in my heart. You'll never will.

Now please collect your clothes and leave us fucking alone. We, like you and me, will never happen again and I told you that already and you will not convince me in any way, Not even this. So do whatever you want to do... public pictures, gossips, press. I don't really care so now please leave or I'll get security" After a minute of silence Shae collected her clothes and left slowly in displeasing and a little ashamed

Nicole went straight to the bathroom and entered without knocking. 

"Waverly..."

Waverly stood in front of the bathtub in no piece of clothing. The redhead stood frozen and when the brunette turned her head Nicole noticed red eyes. She already knew Waverly had been crying. She hated it that continuously she made Waverly cry. 

"Seeing two nude girls per night is too much for Miss Haught?" Waverly chuckled dryly stepping into the hot water. She leaned into the bathtub closing her eyes and sighting shaky breath.

"Waverly please, it's..." Redhead tried to confidently move toward her but was cut in

"stop" and she stopped in the middle with wide eyes

"Is it just fun for ya? Having fun of me with Shae? Some kind of boost for your career?" Waverly asked, every question like a bullet. But she had to know. She had to confirm that Nicole is at least who she thinks she is. 

"What? No ... please let me" Waverly all of sudden opened her eyes reviling new tears. Nicole's heart broke in two at the sight. 

"I just don't want to talk about it today... I'm tired and the day which was gonna be the best you know .... become strange and tiring... You know... I told you I love you after seeing you lick your fin-... and then I entered our bedroom and oh what I see! a nude girl waiting for my woman... It's not so cliche after all" She stated locking their eyes 

"It's" Nicole started wanting to explain 

"Sorry, this comment was not necessary. Go to bed. please. We will talk tomorrow okay?" Waverly asked broking eye contact.

"You promise?" Somehow redhead kneeled next to the bath with pleading eyes. Waverly didn't even look at her. 

"Yes" Brunette sighted

"um, you will accompany me in bed?

... Please" Redhead asked bashfully. Her head was full of worries.

"Yes"

"I will no bother you tonight... Thank you" Redhead sighted and kissed her hand tentatively. Truth to be told, she was waiting for even a peek toward her, small smile. Nothing came.

With that left. She stood in front of the closet and slapped herself in mind. Waverly was right... _*This day was so not going to happen this way. For Christ's sake Nicole you went public with her, as your girlfriend, who seems to send you to heaven with only one smile. Moreover, after amazing sex, she said she loved you and then saw a foreign woman in bed... GOD*_

Nicole was ashamed... she didn't want to hurt Waverly. And again she did. She put on her tank top and Calvin Klein briefs. She did quick work with removing her makeup. Getting into bed she laid and tried to get asleep but she couldn't. She was bombarded with thoughts. After some time Waverly left the bathroom and stood next to the bed in the darkness. Nicole's heart was beating heavier... Nicole noticed that Waverly obviously hesitated whether to sleep with her or not. On the other hand, Waverly noticed that redhead had changed sheets in a thoughtful gesture. Redhead relieved when she sensed the bed bowed with the move of the brunette next to her. She rolled on her back facing the ceiling. 

"Waverly I am sorry" Redhead whispered in the darkness after a moment of silence

"I know you are" Waverly said and sighted tiredness visible in her voice. 

"Good night"

"Good night Nicole" Waverly answered and rolled on her tummy, which Nicole found extremely cute. 

Redhead turned and faced the brunette looking at her in the darkness. She couldn't help it and touched their fingers on one of the pillows. She expected that Waverly would take her fingers back. However, her fingers twitched in surprise but didn't move. Nicole smiled involuntarily.

Nicole didn't know what that meant to her. She knew she cared about brunette... she longed for her... she wanted her attention and be someone in her eyes... and what if she ... 

_*Would it happen?*_

_//_

Waverly woke up lazily already hit with memories from last night. She secretly hoped it was all the nightmare but well... not happening. She felt the mattress moved behind her. She turned around and saw a redhead sitting next to her with two mugs in her hands. Aburn hair woman was looking at her with a small smile almost shyly as she was scared to move. 

"I thought you would want some?" She asked bashfully rasing one mug awkwardly 

"Um thank you" Waverly sat herself leaning on the headboard and took the offered mug. She smelled the hot beverage and sighed in content. 

"Today is the day" Redhead rumbled receiving furrowed eyebrows

"I mean you told _"we will talk tomorrow"_ ... so It's today" she continued impatiently 

Waverly nodded and started sipping her coffee not saying a word. She didn't know what to do truly. She was thinking about them and their budding relationship so far. Sometimes it felt like a jigsaw puzzle with too many pieces missing. Every day, with every new decision, she was losing another, precious piece for her. Nobody said that good decisions that at least we think are right, will not hurt you.

"Okay... I can't - Can we talk already?" Nicole burst out and took Waverly's mug placing it on the night table. She sat facing Waverly taking her hands in her own

"Nicole" Waverly sighted 

"Wait... let me... I am so sorry. I know, I am continuously fucking something up... I tried not to but it happens and happens... I talked with Shae yesterday morning it's true.

She had called me and tried to convince me to be back together but I had said no. She told me she would have persuaded me otherwise and then it happened. The awkward act you had to witness. I am so sorry. It was not a joke or a booster for my career. I-I"

"Nicole..." Waverly said again cutting in. She broke their contact letting off her hands

"I don't like the sound of that" Nicole whispered, her heart was thumping widely in her chest. It was the first time she had seen Waverly so serious and resigned. Her hangs begun to shake _*WTF*_ she thought

"Nicole, I know that you are sorry... but I was thinking

an-and maybe Shae was right... we are from two different worlds... and I kinda feel I don't fit in yours... I can't find that balance" Waverly tried to explain feeling an ache in her chest. _*Maybe it was for their best *_

"What are you talking about?" Redhead asked confused with furrowed eyebrows. From all scenarios, she hoped for a quick apology and makeup sex... definitely, she didn't expect this kind of talk.

"You know what I am talking about... there is always something that keeps us apart and I hurt so much every time..." Waverly tried to be reasonable. She tried to protect herself too. She loved every inch of redhead but... this love brought much pain. She was not used to such emotions. Truth to be told every word she said right now felt like a knife in her chest. She wasn't sure of it but she couldn't constantly memorize their time with mishaps and quarrels.

"But you said you love me" Redhead pleaded and scoffed confused, finding brunette's eyes again.

"It's true... maybe it's not enough" Waverly said above a whisper

"I can't" Redhead tried to stand and run away. She would swear that she would cry just in front of her. _*What the fuck happened now*_ She scolded. * _One day her perfect girl tells her that she loves her and then that it's not enough... *_

"Nicole! it's not a breakup" Waverly grasped her hand and pulled her hand forcing the redhead to sit again.

"It's not?" 

"no... I-I don't know what it is." She fiddled with her fingers, usually nervous manner.

"You don't know? Waverly, I made us official last night..." Redhead scoffed little irritated 

"It's the goal factor?" Waverly asked sternly confused

"No... God Waverly... I took that risk for you... for us. I want us together and you are telling me that it's not enough" Redhead was frustrated. 

* _GREAT... NICOLE YOU MORRON... WHEN WILL YOU FINALLY LEARN?!*_

"Maybe we could be friends?" Waverly hoped inside... she was so not ready to their end... 

"What kind of bullshit is this? FRIENDS?! I can't be just friends when I - lo.." Redhead burst out but stopped herself caught on what she was going to tell...

_*IS THAT TRUE?! I - FUCK! IT'S SO PATHETIC... YOU ARE PATHETIC HAUGHT, she friend-zoned you and you magically realize your feelings... IT's cliche indeed*_

"When you what?" Even after having this discussion, Waverly hoped for these words, for a promise, for recognition.

"Okay friends! whatever makes you happy Waverly" Redhead rolled her eyes and stood from the bed sighting heavily 

"I'm going in a shower" Redhead rumbled under her breath already closing the bathroom's door.

_//_

_* I think I made a mistake *_ Waverly in instant slapped herself. She didn't see progress from this. All she wanted was to walk into the bathroom and kiss redhead breathless when hot water would drop on their silky bodies. She craved for her touch, for her comfort. , _,Everything will be okay sweetheart"_ she reminded herself ghost of her words. One decision at the wrong time. Bad choice in the wrong minute. And suddenly everything changes.

 _*stop it... NONNA! I HAVE TO TALK WITH HER*_ She had to talk with her sister. Like now or she would have exploded.

She jumped out of bed and looked at the big mirror. She felt empty. She put on some baggy clothes and rushed into her sister's room. 

*Well, somebody did yoga* Waverly thought peeking at her sister splayed on bed unceremonial little clothed. At least she had underwear. Doc was laid under covers on the other side of the bed snoring deeply.

"NONNA GET UP" she asked in a small voice, hoping for her sister to notice. yeah, good luck with that.

_silence_

"WYNONNA! GET UP" Waverly shouted a little more forcefully. She really needed her sister now.

"WHAT WHAT" Wynonna jumped out of bed ready to fight with her hands balled in fists. Waverly chuckled in response.

"Nonna" Waverly said again now full of sadness, somehow it hit her. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Babygirl what happened" Wynonna worriedly asked. Her sister tenderly approached her pulling her for a hug. 

"You smell like whiskey" Waverly chuckled sadly through her tears. 

"And you don't smell like, Nicole... why is that?" Wynonna pulled apart looking into her eyes, smiling softly

"I fucked this up... this is all fucked up and she fucked up too" Waverly was a mess, she tried to ramble through her hiccuping sob 

"Okay... let's make it Earp way... kitchen, coffee, talk" Wynonna turned around and put on Doc's shirt on her tank top. She grasped her sister's hand and pulled her toward the kitchen. 

"What happened Waverly" Wynonna asked softly putting two mugs of hot beverage on the round table. She sat in front of her sister to easily focus her attention. Honestly, Wynonna didn't know what would come up. She was ready to go trash Nicole if she had done something to her little sister. On the other hand, she instinctively thought it was about something deeper.

"Long story short...When I entered Nicole's room yesterday, Shae was ready naked in Nicole's bed. She waited for her. She said nasty-" Waverly started with a shaky voice, tears falling freely down her cheeks. The small brunette didn't even care.

"That bitch" Wynonna disturbed with a hiss

"Sorry go on"

"She said some nasty things about me and Nicole. To the point, I realized it was just provocation okay? I really did...

But then she said something about us and being from different worlds. You won't believe it but I guess it's true. Don't you think I am not a match for this? Well, I told her today morning that this relationship brings me too much pain. Each time we see each other, something happens. Soon after I told her all this and she agreed to become friends, and I felt empty. Oh and to complete the story, I told her yesterday IN THE CLUB, FUCKING CLUB! that I love her so it's a total rollercoaster. Moreover..." Waverly rumbled trying to make sense of the story with a hard approach 

"Wait, baby gurl... just wait for a second... you told her that yesterday?" Wynonna cut in absurdly with wide eyes raising her hand. Waverly nodded shyly. Sister's both knew it was something big. Big words, even bigger meaning.

"And do you?"

Do you love her" Wynonna asked carefully sipping her coffee and looking straight at her sister

"I - I do... but I think it's not enough. That's why I did it, to protect myself and her." Waverly answered taking a sip of her own. She played with a mug. After a minute of silence between them when Waverly's tears stopped dropping heavily and her breath was back to normal, Wynonna softly said

"Waverly, listen to your big sister for a minute... I believe it's hmm true, you said it right, it's not enough" Waverly chuckled sadly in response but Wynonna continued taking her hand squeezing it softly 

"Of course...It is not enough to love, you also have to be able to take this love in your hands and carry it throughout your life" Waverly raised her sight locking her eyes with blue ones. Waverly's mouth hung open. First of all, it made her think. Maybe she gave up on her, on them. Maybe she lost her faith. It was all wrong. Wynonna was right. She truly fucked up. 

"Don't be a coward, you are an Earp okay... " Her sister encouraged her 

_silence_

"I just woah, Nonna it was wise... I just can't even..." Waverly rumbled in shock at her sister's words

"I am a wise big sister and so my advice baby gurl, now go there and win her back... I know she wants you to" Wynonna flipped her hair in an amusing gesture and winked at her sister 

"And what if she doesn't" Waverly hesitantly asked. All in all, she broke with Nicole in some way 20 min ago then friend zone her. Still, Nicole wanted to be friends _'whatever makes you happy Waverly'. *_ _Even after you hurt her, she was considering and caring OH GOD What did you do!*_

Waverly was sure Nicole would laugh her off. Redhead was quite irritated with the whole exchange... _* Maybe she was glad I did it*_

"PLEASE... She probably cried in the shower... now go... make it right, get lost or something like that" Wynonna flipped her hand but smile evident on her face

"Nonna I-I, thank you... I love you... wish me luck" She stood from her chair hugged her sister tightly. That was what she needed, kick in the ass. Everyone makes mistake. The point is if Nicole wants her back. 

"you don't need it" Wynonna winked and groaned

"Now excuse me myself I was forcefully pulled out of bed" 

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos if you like the story!   
> Rollercoaster?! It's all about ups and downs in each relationship :)


	25. I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly smut

"Nicole ... I'm so sorry..."

"Nicole... I was wrong I... OH CHRIST" 

Waverly was repeating several versions of her speech when she was on her way to the bedroom. Yep, their bedroom. She was nervous and with each step, her confidence from earlier faltered. Her hands were sweaty and her head was spinning. Truth to be told, she was unsure and self-conscious... she was afraid she would hear 'no' from this one person she deeply cared about. However, there she was, standing in front of the doors hearing only her wildly beating heart. She raised her hand to knock but stopped with resigned sight

_*How dumb I am? And how dumb I am in her eyes?! ... FUDGENUGGET WAVERLY YOU WERE WRONG!... you have to admit it to yourself and her..._

_What if she turns you down... she laughs at you and your pathetic attempt to win her back..._

_but... on the other hand... Waverly Earp STOP BEING A COWARD ...Ugh just do it*_

She reached for the handle and opened the door. With a hesitant move, she entered the room sighting heavily. She gulped already spotting redhead sitting in the middle of the bed with freshly washed hair in oversized Superman T-shirt. She looked really pretty, especially in such domestic version. She must have sighted. Redhead in second snapped her eyes focusing on her. Waverly already noticed heaviness of her posture. Before she realised she heard herself saying:

"Nicole..." Waverly started walking towards her

"Stop" She heard from redhead and stopped in her tracks, seemed familiar from yesterday when she had said the same to Nicole

"Can we talk?" The brunette pleaded, fiddling with her fingertips

"Actually we can Waverly..." The redhead stood and approached her vigorously locking their eyes

Waverly immediately felt Nicole's perfume and shower gel. She was surrounded by the sweet vanilla scent and her heart warmed at the familiar smell. The brunette stood frozen in front of Nicole who was eyeing her cautiously. 

"I guess I just wanted to say that I understand you partially" Redhead started 

Waverly furrowed eyebrows in response knowing her sorry speech was now ready to be trashed 

"What I mean is ... I know I have a bit of temper... I know I had said things that I have never should have had... I made you feel bad after my jealous act, the media attention, "forced disclosure", Shae and all her shit... my doubts and I didn't support you as much as I wanted to... Sorry for rambling but I am not good at this" Nicole sighed and wiped single tear running down her cheek. Redhead added soon after with heavy sight:

"But unfortunately I lied to you... I can't be friends Waverly... I just can't be friends"

"Nicole I-I" The brunette tried to cut in desperately and just tell her what she wanted. Her eyes were full of tears and her heart was beating even heavier with each word she heard

"Waverly, you don't have to say anything ..." Nicole explained smoothly, resigned a little bit. She was confident as always but somehow she looked like somebody kicked her puppy

"Nicole yes I have... I love you and I made a mistake ... I can't lose you now or ever, to be honest.  
Yeah it was true I was a little overwhelmed by everything happening so fast but I can't be friends eighter. I'm sorry Nicole, I doubted you a-an..." Waverly cut in quickly and blushed at her rumbling

"I love you" Nicole rapidly disturbed her speech locking their eyes. She fired it like a bullet. The brunette stood there with wide eyes, jaw dropped on the floor. 

"W-what?" Waverly whispered with teary eyes, not truly believing she heard right. She took a tentative step closer to the redhead 

"I love you, Waverly... I really do. I was scared that you would hurt me because I know nobody can hurt me except you. But I don't want to be scared anymore... I said it before... Waverly Earp you rocked my word"

Waverly's heart fluttered wildly. She was taken aback by Nicole's statement but secretly she waited for these words. They were like promise and faith in each other. She couldn't wait anymore, she just wanted to kiss lips which confessed love a few seconds ago. Not wasting time she stood on her tiptoes and crashed their lips hurriedly. She sucked her bottom lip, biting lightly almost hungrily. Nicole moaned at the action wrapping her strong arms around her waist keeping them in place. Their lips melted together, hot and hungry. Waverly’s hands grasped at the front of her superman T-shirt, gripping it in trembling hands. She slid her tongue over Nicole's lips asking for permission. In the confident move, Nicole responded with her own tongue sliding against each together. Once again silky feeling of tongues made Nicole moan out loud.

"Is it enough?" Nicole whispered against brunette's lips. She gripped her hips tightly and pulled her even closer to her.

Waverly captured redhead's lips once more shakily... the kiss was different, less hungry, more affectionate, full of softness and tenderness. The feeling of it and her soft plump lips against her gave her goosebumps.

"baby, it is more than enough" She smiled between small pecks. Nicole herself smiled and warmed at nickname slipping from a small woman. She has never been this happy. Nicole Haught loved and was loved. 

"We can do this, can't we?... us? together?" Redhead pulled apart once more looking straight into darken eyes. No doubts... they have to be sure about them.

"We have to..." The brunette playfully answered playing with red locks 

"I mean... I want it. I want you Nicole" She added earnestly, caressing her cheek. The brunette glanced from her eyes to the plump lips.

This time, it was Nicole who tangled a hand in brunette's locks and pulled her in a slow kiss. She couldn’t get enough. The dance of their lips became frantic and passionate. Tongues battled for dominance. When Nicole nipped playfully at her lower lip, she took a grip at Waverly's thighs and whispered "come on" against her lips. Waverly guessed it right away and was lifted up instinctively locking her ankles behind woman's back. She carried them to the king-size bed and climbed it. Redhead slowly placed Waverly down in the middle not breaking their messy kiss. No matter how teeth and tongue their kiss was, they both moaned at the sensation. Moreover, they wanted more and more. Waverly pulled at redhead's t-shirt, actually already ripping it off. She gaped at her bare flesh. She was always amazed at how good Nicole looked with all her abs and plump breasts. Her possesivness visible when She couldn't help it and just grazed her fingers against hard nipples making Nicole shiver.

 _*You are only mine*_ Waverly thought 

"You know... you are truly gorgeous" Waverly whispered in hush voice caressing her abs towards the south

"You said it already sweetheart" Nicole composed herself and smirked. Nicole seized the moment and in smooth move pulled the baggy hoodie over her had a tossed it aside leaving her in black Nike sweatpants. Redhead licked her lips and crashed their lips working on brunette’s pants. Waverly raised herself to help her in ripping her sweatpants off. Redhead leaned forward placing hands next to brunette's head and her own hair fell down like a beautiful red curtain. She captured her lips. Waverly gripped her hips when Nicole started to grind into Waverly and kissed her even harder slipping unbashful tongue. Nicole sucked the muscle sighting in content while her hand capture full breast in her hand feeling already hard nipple standing against her palm. Waverly moaned loudly and Nicole pinched the nipple between her fingers sending a new wave of wetness in Waverly's panties.

"Nicole" Waverly moaned breathlessly while Nicole was sucking her other bud circling it with her tongue. Redhead caressed her skinny tummy with her fingertips making incredibly slowly road to the south... All of sudden she palmed her core through the panties. Waverly groaned and bucked her hips into her hand aching to be touched. Touched by Nicole.

"Can I?" Nicole asked playing with the waistband of her panties. Playfully slipping fingers caressing her mound 

"Please... take me, baby" Waverly breathed pulling Nicole by the hair to crush their lips again. Nicole felt excitement in her veins, between her legs... Once again she made her way down her body leaving wet kisses doing so. In no time she tore off her panties and spread her legs. She gasped seeing wetness between her things. Locking eyes redhead saw how Waverly was capturing her own brendy and pinching her nipple. She knew her panties were ruined completely. She swore Waverly was the sexiest woman alive. Without breaking eye contact she dipped in and made flat broad lick from her opening to her clit. She had to grip the girl's hip to stop the brunette from buckling. She circled a small bundle of nerves with her tongue moaning at the taste. Waverly was shuddering and gasping with pleasure. Nicole placed two fingers testing waters and teasing her. Waverly had enough of teasing and pulled at Nicole's hair more forcefully making her groan. Without warning, she pumped two fingers into her and Waverly's arched and whimpered at the initial contact. Nicole’s tongue continued to make broad strokes up and down her folds. Nicole grabbed one of Waverly’s legs, lifted it over her shoulder. Waverly's head fell back in pleasure. She pumped hard into her curling her fingers against the front wall. Within seconds Waverly had both her hands wrapped in Nicole’s crimson locks and her hips were gyrating.

"Oh my god" Waverly screamed through ragged breaths. Nicole lets out a groan as she gripped the brunette’s ass. Redhead loved loudly moaning and groaning brunette beneath her.

Waverly made fists in Nicole’s hair and already sensed the ripples start at her abdomen and ended with an explosion. She saw stars. Full constellation. She had never cane like this before. Nicole sighed in content and mounted brunette who pulled her for a passionate kiss tasting herself on woman's tongue. Without a break, Waverly flipped them over and with the same passion kissed her.

"What do you wanna do now?" Redhead teased in seductive tone grazing her sides from her breast to her things...

Finally, they made love... For the first time, both of them made love. It was the best morning of their lives

//

"We have to do something with Mrs Shae Pressman" Doc sighted sipping his coffee. The group met later in the living room. They made coffe, ordered Food and relaxed on large comfy couches.

"I am not sure if I can... she is more powerful than I..." Redhead bashfully said as a matter of fact. She pulled Waverly to her side smiling sweetly at her. They interlaced their fingers and Waverly squeezed her hand lightly kissing her cheek.

"Can you not? We had all morning with actual fucking... we don't need the eye-fucking now" Wynonna gagged next to Doc. Redhead only smirked and laughed loudly but Waverly blushed furiously locking eyes with laughing to tears Jeremy and Chrissy. Okay. She knew her vocals. She couldn’t help it though. The things Nicole did with her tongue 

_*oh gurl stop here*_

"I swear to God babygurl... either red here is truly amazing in this sack or you are a little bit of a screamer" Wynonna chuckled nonchalantly with wink at her sister

"Gurl... you can't pick just on here" Redhead sighted, nonchalantly Waving her hand in the air

"Nicole" Waverly punched her girlfriend but laughed anyway receving only *what it’s true* look

"Okay, leave us alone... let's get back to the topic" She pointed at her older sister with death glare

"Guys, I already talked with whole security and our stuff... she is persona non gratta" Jeremy pointed 

"Yeah thank you for that" Redhead bumped him in appreciation and smiled kindly

"I don't know why you worry so much... here I'll take care of her... I got this... Leave that to auntie Wynonna" Wynonna smirked locking eyes with her sister who had alarm written on her face

"Wynonna" Waverly warned her sister with narrow eyes

"Oh come on... I am a wise woman okay?! trust me I got this" Older brunette proudly stated

"How?" redhead only asked 

"I'll keep my secrets as long as I am the effective one" She stated proudly 

"Okay Wynonna" Redhead smiled and nodded shrugging her arms

"Here is the spirit" Wynonna nodded and chuckled knowing that Nicole trusted her in that. 

"Hey, guys..." Emma appeared at the door...Definitely hungover. She looked well yesterday's. Group laughted at her noticing her presence

"What did I missed?" She slummed on the couch heavily

"Oh just that the lovely birds there said the words!" Wynonna whispered shouted making everybody laugh 

"Oh FUCK! hence the sounds of horizontal tango... Gurls I was dead asleep and still I woke up from the funky monkey... Nic you have the stamina..."

"EMMA" Redhed shushed her while Emma and Wynonna high five cackling loudly 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave kudos and comment!  
> Truly love your feedback!  
> I'm planning another story... just so you know ;)


End file.
